Divinity's Last Dirge
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: The children of fate are destined to follow thier parents. Evil has its own plan to return and its coming with vengeance.
1. I The Voluptuous Sword Maiden

A/N: Happy Birthday to me… happy birthday to me… happy birthday goddess knight… happy birthday to me! Yes, special day, special story, special author. This may be a sequel but it won't have too many references. (At least, not until later, you are warned.) Two children, parents of legend, new evil…

**I. **The Voluptuous Sword Maiden

Vivienne stood in front of her full body mirror. She couldn't help her fair skin she most likely inherited from her father. Members on her mother's side were just a little tanned from being ranch hands and female warriors. Her long, red hair was rare for a Hylian, especially her shade. A mixture between her mother and father's, between an orange and scarlet, her hair brought plenty of attention to her. At 16 years old, she had grown up into a shapely young woman. She was no longer 'daddy's little girl'. Nothing little about Vivienne, especially the chest she possessed. Vivienne smiled at herself and marveled her scarlet eyes, a trait that her father had given her. She wouldn't trade them for standard blues and browns; she loved them and loved how unique it made her. Vivienne crossed her room and sat on her bed, she made sure her brown, heeled boots were buckled properly. Her long, white skirt flowed effortlessly and red blouse outlined her curvaceous figure.

Picking up her twin swords, given to her by her father, she went downstairs. Vivienne kept them within her grasp as she climbed down the last of the steps. Her families house was originally a two storied in Kakiriko village but later was expanded. Sometimes, a lot of love meant a lot of children. Vivienne didn't think about her brothers and sisters as burdens, in fact, they were usually full of enjoyment, but did they sometimes get on her nerves.

Vivienne spotted her mother at the kitchen. Shaking her head in disbelief, Vivienne walked over to her mother and noisily placed her swords on the counter.

"Oh, Vivienne, your up early," Malon said, keeping something behind her back.

"Mom, even if dad's gone doesn't me you should start drinking coffee," Vivienne said, knowing exactly what it was she kept hidden.

Malon pouted and placed her cup from behind her back on the saucer on the counter. "I can't help but enjoy its rich taste. Your father only hates it because of some absurd reason."

"Whatever his reason, he still doesn't like it," Vivienne said. "Do we have anything for breakfast ready?"

"Not yet," Malon answered. She poured the rest of her coffee down the sink and turned to the mass of eggs frying on the stove. "Do you have something planned for today, Vivienne? You did bring your swords out for a reason correct?"

Vivienne blushed. "I thought of going to the market today."

"Just the market?" her mother asked, noticing the red in her cheeks.

"And maybe the castle. You know that Lance always boasts about his 'swordsmanship'. The spoiled prince can pick up any sword and easily master it. Still, I'll always beat him. I wonder if his father taught him anything in the last month."

Malon chuckled. "I'm certain of it. They may share the same innate swordsmanship but practice makes you a real master. Link knew that and that's why he renown as master of sword and shield. Of course, your father practiced day and night with two blades and became an unsurpassed swords master. It's his ability to switch between two different styles… even if he uses his wait and counter more often."

Vivienne smiled and sat down on a stool at the counter. She admired her mother. Malon was a strong woman and still a gorgeous one that. Even after six children. Malon was different than other housewives, even if on the outside it didn't look like it. She even taught her a few tricks of the blade that her father never did. Malon was full of surprises.

"Hey, mom," Vivienne said. "Do you still miss daddy?"

"Of course I do," Malon answered. "Your father is very charismatic. I remember when I met him… I didn't want to admit it then but it was love at first sight. I think your father believes the same."

"Can't believe he's going to miss your birthday," Vivienne said sadly. Her father never did but that year was different.

Malon sighed, "Its not his fault."

Vivienne got up and looked at the closed door adjacent to the kitchen, her father's office. She walked over to the door and opened it. She poked her head inside and looked around the dark office. She stepped inside and looked at the shelves filled with books and tomes. At the desk was a perch where her father's loyal messenger falcon came and rested. On the mahogany desk laid his old swords. She walked closer to the desk and picked one up. The first had a very squarely hilt in a red coloration but she couldn't shake the malice it throbbed. Vivienne gently placed it down and simply stared at the second, a sky blue, hook-like hilt with a slanted point. She noticed a simple frame propped on the desk. Vivienne picked it up and turned it over to see a photo of her mother. Obviously taken in her younger years but still a beautiful woman. Vivienne set the frame down and then she gazed over to the rack behind the desk. A few feet away from the open window was a horizontal rack the held seven different swords. Vivienne approached them and looked at each of them. They all varied in size but they all had the same silver steel. Except for two exceptions. The first one was nothing more than an enlarged spade. Vivienne wondered why her father made such a sword – weapon – seeing as it was little more than a garden tool. The second was a blood red sword with a white hilt.

She decided to stop snooping. Her father wouldn't have liked is she was prying into the swords he kept to himself. Vivienne knew they were special. Those swords weren't like the one she possessed. Hopefully the spade was extremely special. She exited the office to find her oldest brother downstairs with a plate of eggs in front of him. He may have been six years her junior but he was far sterner than even their father and mother. He even rivaled his sister with swords only because he practiced everyday with his, much like his father did. He took after his father immensely, more so than Vivienne. Same scarlet red hair and eyes, same fair skin, and perfect student.

"Matthew! Good morning!" Vivienne exclaimed to him. She hugged him from his chair and caresses him silly-like.

"… Morning, sis," he answered.

There was a knock at the door and Malon went to go answer it. She opened the front door to find a close friend of the family. His name was Tesan and Vivienne always kept a wary eye on him. Not that he wasn't a nice person, but that there was always tension between him and her father. Malon was very close to him, mostly because he was her supplier of coffee. They hugged each other and Tesan pulled a bouquet of flowers from his back.

"Oh, thank you, Tesan," Malon said as she took the flowers. All were red roses.

Tesan smiled as he stood outside.

"Tesan, are you still afraid of my husband? You two have made up already and he isn't here remember?" Malon asked. "Vincent doesn't hold anything against you."

"I know…" Tesan scratched the back of his head, "Still… I'm not comfortable about stepping in. Its not you… its, well you know. But, how are the kids?"

"They are all fine," Malon answered. She shook her head in disbelief. "Just come inside. That happened a long time ago. Besides, if you ever tried anything, I will be the one to do you in."

Tesan laughed nervously. He knew that it was mostly true. He gave in and entered the house. He waved to Matthew and Vivienne before he sat at the kitchen counter. He and Malon went off into a conversation that did little to hold Vivienne's attention. She decided to get breakfast either at the castle or market. So she grabbed her swords from the counter and kissed her mother goodbye. Vivienne walked out of her house and started for the castle in the distance. She hoped Lance would prove to be a better challenge.

Vivienne walked along the streets of the Hylian Market. Her earrings jingled as she walked past stores selling anything from farm fresh goods to jewelry. Her swords were secured to her waist but her father made them a little too long for her. The scabbards of her swords sometimes dragged along the concrete until she heaved the belt that held them higher. She thought that placing them on her back would be more efficient… but then her style wouldn't allow it. She needed to be quick in a draw, much harder when they were on her back.

She said hello to the guards at the market's exit and followed the path up the incline. The market was past her as she neared the earthly wall covered in vines. Vivienne stared at it as she walked past it and then noticed the high arch. Gated and guarded, she kept her direction with no hesitation. She sighed; the guards on the morning shift were newer and most likely didn't know who she was. In a matter of minutes, she proved herself right.

"Halt, only royalty and privileged others can enter these gates," the one on the left stated.

Vivienne let out a deep breath, "You guys are new so I'll cut you some slack. I am Vivienne Morrigan Aegis. Yes, Aegis, close friends with the royal family."

The two guards conversed within themselves and then looked back to her. "I am sorry but we still cannot allow you to enter without somehow proving you are of the Aegis family."

"What?" Vivienne asked in disbelief. She questioned on how she were to do that.

"Vivienne?" came a voice from behind.

The guards kneeled instantly when they saw Link come up to the gate. The blond hero may have been king, but was content in not dressing as one. Before, he may have dressed to help try to keep a regal image but it didn't matter to Link afterwards. He missed the comfort of tunics and hats, boots and gloves, a crown and cloak never satisfied him. So there he stood in front of Vivienne and the guards, a grown man with the same blond hair he had since he was a boy, the worn forest tunic and white tights that accompanied him on travels, the same azure eyes and beloved smile that Zelda cared for. He was the people's king, one who enjoyed mingling with the commoners and giving out his advice. He may have not held the Triforce of Wisdom, but his insight wasn't lacking.

"Sir! She claims to be part of the Aegis family!" a guard said.

Link nodded, "And she is. Please get to know her, I wouldn't want to do this nearly every morning."

"Aye, sir!" they answered. The guards opened the gates and Vivienne followed Link up the winding trail.

"Vivienne, do you spend any time at home?" Link asked.

"Well… I consider this my second home so… yes I do," Vivienne answered. She flashed a smirk.

Link couldn't help but think back to her father when he saw it. "Your father thinks the same. By the way, how is your family? We would love to have them for dinner one day. We don't get to do that as often anymore."

"I'll be sure to tell my mom that. Matthew is studying as hard as ever. Never is seen far from a text. Veronica keeps bugging me to come here with me. She really does look up to me so I ought to one day. Marcus is deciding on following the rest of us and will get his training swords soon. Valerie and Valentina, being the youngest, really want ponies. Vivienne laughed, "When I was their age, I was terrified of horses. Mom has been a little depressed because – well it's been about dad."

"Don't worry," Link said. "I'm sure Vincent hates missing out on her birthday. It's tomorrow isn't it? Why not come then?"

"Sounds perfect," Vivienne said. "Usually my dad surprises her with something so simple but mom would always love it."

Vivienne looked out into the field before the castle. Butterflies roamed the flowers scattered across it. She could just imagine how the fragrances of each would've smelled.

"Vivienne, I see you came prepared," Link said, noting the swords on her belt.

"Never leave home without them," Vivienne said. "Um, you do know your son isn't as great as you are with a sword?"

Link smiled, "Lance may be competent with a sword but, yes, he isn't terrific. I'm a little sad that he lets him being a prince get pass anything else. Even getting beaten all the time still doesn't motivate him. What is your score by the way?"

"Its 56-0. I'm actually getting sorry for him, he is never going to beat me," Vivienne said.

"Can you beat me?" Link asked.

"No disrespect but… My father taught me. Someone you never did beat, remember? Sorry, but, it is true and even my mom showed me a few things my dad didn't. So, could I beat you? Maybe. I may have the skills but… the experience? I'm pretty sure that in the end, your going to be the one who has won."

"At least you're thinking about it. Factors in a fight can change the outcome. At any rate, your father and I only fought on one occasion. And it wasn't exactly fair," Link said.

The two walked into the castle. They didn't speak much with each other until they came into the dining hall. In that one room laid one of the longest tables Vivienne has ever seen. Obviously placed for whenever ambassadors and other royalty came to Hyrule, its oak finish made it formal but the nicks at the legs made it homely. It was a cavernous room, letting booming voices echo within it. She remembered dinners with the royal family that included her father. The drill still stung her ears.

Link walked forward and kissed his wife at the table's end. Queen Zelda was still a gorgeous woman. Sure, she only had two children but for any woman to keep her shape after one is miraculous. Both Malon and Zelda must've been set on keeping their figures. Next to her Highness was her little princess. No older than six years old, Zina was as adventurous as her father. Young and untamed, she held her head high as she explored the castle in its entirely. The little blonde, light blue-eyed child was surely her father's girl. Now, his 17-year-old son was a different story. Vivienne could only see the physical features passed from father to son. Dark blue eyes, golden blond hair and perfect body were from his father. Lance's eyes took more after his mother's. His nose followed the same sharpness as Zelda's. He wore a longer, more regal lavender tunic and white slacks. His boots were made from lavender suede and golden buckles.

"Hey royal family!" Vivienne said as she sat down in a chair. She sat right across from prince Lance.

"Always the hyper one, Vivi," Lance said as he ate his breakfast.

Vivienne's eyes narrowed, "You are still not allowed to call me that. Ever! Only one person in the whole world is allowed to call me that. So shut it or I'll hand your butt on a plate to you."

Link and Zelda chuckled as Lance's jaw dropped. Playfully offended, he turned his head in a snobbish way. "How have you been Vivi_enne_?" he said, stressing the last syllable in her name.

"I've been good," she answered. "I hope you at least attempted to practice with your sword, Lance. I'm so tired of beating you all the time."

"I still don't see why I should. You are the only person who even bothers to challenge me. Its known that I am better than most people… except you."

"And Vincent and I," Link added. "You never will beat us."

"Wow, thanks for the support dad," Lance said. "I know I don't train but who cares? I'm a prince aren't I? Who expects me to go into battle with shield and sword, leading my troops into a suicidal battle?"

"With Lance, every battle would be a suicide," Vivienne snickered.

Link and Zelda laughed again. Zina got up from her mother's side and walked around to Vivienne. She gave her a thumbs up and then exited from the room. Vivienne laughed harder and got up from her seat.

"So, my spoiled prince, are you willing to dance with blades with me once again? I doubt you'll win but its fun to dream."

Lance sighed and stood. "You're not going to get lucky this time."

"When has luck even been included in our duels?" Vivienne asked. "If anything, you could use a bit."

"Let's just find out then, shall we? Come on, Vivienne, let's see if you can truly match my swordsmanship."

( . ) -----------\

Lance fell onto his back, gasping for breath. His long sword lay at his side. It always wanted to taste victory between Knightly and Aegis but its dream never came. Being Lance's sword was its curse. It would forever lay beside him when the young prince worked up enough gall to accept the lady's challenge. A shame for such a extravagant sword that came from the prince's father.

Vivienne faked a yawn, "I think that was faster then last time."

Lance got to his feet and brushed off the dirt he acquired from their battle. He picked up his gleaming sword and sheathed it. "Not bad… You caught me on one of my off days." Lance flicked a lock of hair from his eyes. He looked up into the redhead's eyes. Lance just loved the sparkle in her eyes after a victory.

Vivienne smirked and sheathed both of her swords. Unlike Lance's they weren't special or expensive. Her father promised her specially crafted blades whenever he felt the time was right but Vivienne doubted it was going to happen anymore. It didn't matter to her, as long as the ones she had didn't fail. As she helped Lance back to the castle, she noticed how pity only made him a better person. Sure, Lance appeared as a spoiled prince that loved himself too much but he was deeper than that. He knows all about the giant shadow he has to succeed as Link's son.

"So Vivienne, want to get some popcorn? It tastes awesome," Lance offered.

"Sounds great, Lance," she answered. "Lance, please don't be too much of a spoiled prince tomorrow. It would mean a lot to me. Your father has invited my family over in celebration of my mom's birthday. "

"I don't know, that sounds like a lot of work," Lance commented, rubbing his chin.

"You suck!" Vivienne said, laughing as the entered the castle.

"I suck? Please, I am a prince. I am not allowed to suck," Lance said. "I mean, who can make a man like me, a man this handsome, suck? I'm just to… awesome for my own good."

"Yeah right," Vivienne said. "And I'm an angel's daughter."

"Well, don't worry," Lance said. "I'll be my best tomorrow. Anything for you Vivi."

"I told you already," Vivienne said. "No more calling me that!"

A/N: Massive chapter for me. My readers ought to notice the change in my style. Is it permanent? If I don't get lazy. Anyways, thanks Zos for the early happy birthday and now on to celebrate it. Review _por favor_.


	2. II The Outstanding Birthday Party

A/N: No Weasley family jokes, either I didn't notice or my subconscious is working over time.

**II.** The Outstanding Birthday Party

Malon rolled over in her bed and looked at the empty space beside her. The sunlight shone softly through the closed window in her room. She took a deep breath and stretched out in her bed. She cursed herself. She was becoming accustomed to waking up alone and she hated that. Malon sat up in her bed and looked around. The oak armoire still stood, now filled with her and her husband's belongings. Then there was the vanity mirror she made Vincent get for her. Malon's eyes journeyed over to the hook on the wall that dangled her husband's favorite article of clothing: A white, leather trench coat with an exquisite red silk lining. After a while, he stopped wearing it and started to dress a little more normal.

Malon got up from her bed and went over to the window. She unhooked the latch and opened it. She took in a large breath of fresh air. It was her birthday. And it would be the first one in a long time that she would spend it without her husband. She would not blame Vincent but Malon only had one wish that day.

A falcon's screech was heard high above. Malon looked up into the clear blue sky to see the familiar bird. She smiled as it swooped downward and leveled out to the open window. Malon backed away from the window as the bird flew into it and landed on the chair in the vanity mirror. It held a rolled up parchment in its hooked beak. Malon always admired the bird's beauty. Red feathers adorned it with gold at the tips. The underside was a pure white and its eyes held a sense of command. It was one of a kind and it was their family's own.

Malon took the letter from Blaze. She unrolled it and smiled as she recognized the loopy handwriting that belonged to her beloved. It read:

"_When life has got you down, _

_And your pretty face has a frown, _

_Let's not meet up in town, _

_Because I'm outside, right now._

_P.S: Leave me alone, I know its corny." _

"But sweet," Malon said. She folded it and left it on the bed. She opened the armoire but then looked at the white jacket. She took it from its resting place and quickly put it on. After all, she was in clothing not meant to be seen outside of the house. She buttoned the long clothing and then raced downstairs. She opened the front door and then, standing in the early morning light was him and their loyal 'dog'. Vincent Dante Aegis II, her love and husband, father to her children. He stood there with his brilliant red hair and adoring scarlet eyes. He wore the same smirk he always had since the day she met him.

Malon ran to him with her arm outstretched and he caught her. He span around with her in his arms and gently set her back down. Fenrir, the large, silver furred canine that always stood by them wagged his tail happily as they were reunited. He looked into her cerulean eyes and then mouthed happy birthday to her. Malon smiled and hugged Vincent tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and squeezed tightly. He never wanted to let her go but time did pass by and people were already starting to get into their morning routines.

"You came," Malon said as she looked into his eyes. "And early in the morning too."

"You know I would never miss your birthday," Vincent answered. "I got lucky and finished yesterday but I had to leave immediately to get back here. Glad I made it in the nick of time. Isn't that right Fenrir?" Vincent patted the silver dog's head and he wagged his tail. "I see your wearing that old thing."

Malon smiled, "I had to get something on quick. Besides, what do you care about it now anyways?"

Vincent shrugged, "Well, I'm just surprised to see it again. It's been years since I wore that thing. Never mind that now. Turn around and close your eyes. I got something special for you."

Malon smiled, "You didn't have to, I'm just glad that you're here." Vincent did a circle motion with his index finger and Malon turned around. She shut her eyes, "Happy?"

"Always," Vincent said. He pulled out a long, ivory white box from his pocket and opened the lid. He took out a golden necklace from within it and placed it around her neck. He locked the clasp, "Okay, you can look at it now."

Malon turned back to Vincent and opened her eyes. She looked down and stared at the charm. Malon smiled as she held it up in front of her and noticed what it was. Three golden feathers crossed against each other. Malon looked back at Vincent and kissed him softly. "Its wonderful."

Vincent smiled, "Let's get back inside. Please tell me the kids are asleep."

"Its early, I doubt they are awake," Malon said. Vincent took her hand and they walked back inside their house. Vincent closed the door as Fenrir walked in and then went over to the couch. He collapsed on it and looked over to Malon. She went off to the kitchen.

"Malon, come on, don't trouble yourself with breakfast," Vincent said. "Once everyone's awake, we'll go get something."

Malon came back out; "Speaking of going out, we're suppose to go to the castle later on. Link and Zelda want to have dinner with little ole me."

"Guess that's all right," Vincent said. He looked over to Malon, "Everyone's asleep, right?"

Malon nodded. "I told you that all ready. What do you have anything on mind?"

Vincent smirked and stood up from the couch. He walked over to Malon and stood behind her. He hugged her intimately and kissed her neck. In between kisses, "Well… maybe."

Malon felt his hands trouble upwards and began to unbutton the top buttons on the jacket. She stopped him and turned to face him. "You see! This is why we have six children." Her eyes turned seductive, "Besides, we wouldn't want to wake them up."

Vincent scratched the back of his head, "Guess your right. It's just that it's been a long time since I've even seen you. I missed you. A lot. I missed your beauty, your voice. Oh, how I missed your voice. I missed when you sing, when you laugh, when you talk, even when you call out my name."

Malon hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Vincent!"

A young girl came down the stairs. She was sleepy-eyed and carried a brown teddy bear. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the couple in the living room. She possessed bountiful red hair that came in red curls. Her soft cerulean eyes were a stark opposite of her vermilion hair. She walked over to the couple, "Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?" Vincent said as he picked her up. "Did we wake you Valerie?"

Valerie hugged her father tightly along with her bear. She kissed him on the cheek, "Mommy was sad that you was not here."

"Oh I know pumpkin," Vincent said. He kissed his daughter's forehead, "Are you the only one awake?"

Valerie nodded.

"Malon, why don't you just get ready?" Vincent said. "I'll handle the kids today. I'll go surprise them in their rooms." Vincent hoisted his daughter and sat her on his shoulders. He walked up the stairs and disappeared from Malon's view.

She sighed. Something told her that it was going to be a great day.

Vincent reached the top of the stairs and set Valerie down. He looked at the long hallway ahead of him. He remembered the time when the house only had three bedrooms but ever since he and Malon started to have children, three wasn't enough. So their house got expanded a few times and now it was pretty big. Vincent may have been a little lucky in the rupee department but that didn't mean he didn't know how to be humble. At least, for that aspect he wasn't.

"I knew I heard someone," came a boy's voice from behind Vincent.

"Is there ever a time when a voice comes straight at you?" Vincent complained. He knew who it was though. A father could always tell his son's presence. He turned around to see his son coming out of the bathroom. Fully clothed but with wet hair, he obviously had just rushed out of the shower. "Good to see you Matthew. Been practicing?"

"Daily," he answered. He walked over to his father and stared up at the five foot eight man. He stoically looked down and then embraced his father. "We missed you."

Vincent gave a sad smirk and returned the emotional gesture. He was a little mad at himself. He had taken nearly six months to return to his family, too long in his opinion to wait. It was things like that that made Vincent curse the position he held. "Matthew, its okay now. I am back and I'm sure I won't be leaving soon. Have you been chasing any girls while I was away?"

"Pops!" Matthew tore away from his father and looked up at him. He sighed, "I've been busy. Between figuring out trigonometry and learning how to proficiently wield a blade, I don't really have any time."

"Besides, your too young," Vincent added. "What time do you get up anyways? Isn't it about seven now?"

Matthew looked up and thought. "I'd say around five. I'm quiet about it too. I'm careful not to wake up anyone. Um, father, I wouldn't be here right now. There are still four of us children who have missed our father. Missed him a lot. I suggest you brace yourself."

"Daddy!" came a girl's adolescent voice.

"Too late…" Matthew murmured.

Vincent felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck. He felt a kiss plant itself on his cheek. The arms released their snake like vice and Vincent turned to see his eldest child and daughter. At first, he was stunned to see his matured girl. It was only months ago since he had seen her and she had changed dramatically. Of course, as his a child, he was a father. A stereotypical, overprotective father but a good father nonetheless.

"Vivi, how have you grown," Vincent said. "How has everything been?"

Vivienne smiled, "Well you know, it's just been a bit boring without you. Mom's been missing you a lot."

"Don't remind me…" Vincent whispered.

"Lately, I've been going over to see Lance and Zina. I cannot tell you how many times I've beaten him since you left. And Zina's been getting super audacious. Talk about a warrior princess. Oh, its so great to have you back home again," Vivienne said. "Daddy, you are staying right?"

"I'm repeating myself way too much," he said. "Of course I am Vivi. Your aunt Clair is taken a bit more work so I can spend more time with all of you. Especially Malon…"

"Dad?" Vivienne questioned. "Let's not go to far now."

"Right, right," Vincent said. "Look, its your mom's birthday so let's not screw things up too much, okay? I take this day very seriously. I know a shock isn't it? Point is, since we're heading over to the castle later on today, we have got to be on our best. No sibling rivalry B.S."

"Of course, dad," Vivienne said.

Vincent smiled and then took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and hastily turned his neck, causing it to crack. A new habit he had gotten into that he knew was annoying. Nonetheless, it felt good to him so he continued to do so. He left his children in the hallway and walked over to his room. He walked in and found it the same way he had left it. "I hope that Link and Zelda don't take this thing as far as I did. Boy, that year was insane…"

( . ) -----------\

"Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone as they watched Malon blow out the candles on the enormous cake in front of her. Chocolate and covered in hot fudge, it was a marvel of cuisine art and a spectacle of benevolence. Decorated with 37 candles and with cherries covered in the fudge, it was a note worthy delicacy.

Vincent kissed his wife's cheek and scooped some fudge form the cake with his index finger. He licked it off and smiled along with the rest of his family. After everyone had settled down and the children were with enjoying themselves, both Link and Vincent were the only ones in the dining hall. Of course, Vincent had a piece of cake with him. They were alone, a rarity now since both had assumed a position that demanded their time. Link stared at Vincent with his hands crossed in front of him.

"Vincent… it's been a while," Link said. "A while since we were alone. No wives and no kids."

Vincent set his plate down on the table. He turned his crimson eyes over to Link, "Something on you mind, pal?"

"Your daughter brought up the point that I never could've beaten you," Link said. "We both know we had only one fight and that one was settled on… less then desirable events. Now, I do want to propose a friendly duel, there is more we have to talk about."

"Like?" Vincent asked. "Let me guess, you want me to make Lance buck up? No problem, I'm sure I can shape him to your ideal son."

"Not that. I'm proud of him, most of the time anyways. Sure, he's a little bit more… of a pampered prince but he's not above picking up a sword. Hard work yes. I just want to you to keep in mind that he's seventeen. Your daughter's sixteen."

"Okay, we see that they are only a year apart," Vincent said. "I have no idea where you're getting at."

Link sighed, "Are you that thickheaded?"

"Maybe," Vincent answered. Always one to joke even though things could be at their worst. That was Vincent and that's what always got him to many quarrels as a child. Lucky for him, he found one person that found them charming. That and his willingness to place himself in front of danger instead of his loved ones. Vincent smirked and then gave Link the go ahead to explain.

"Don't you remember when you were seventeen?" Link asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Link," Vincent responded, getting what Link was trying to explain. "Trust me…" Vincent smiled devilishly. "If that son of your tries anything, it'll be his last. I don't approve of my little girl seeing boys as of yet."

"Wasn't Malon only seventeen?" Link asked.

"And you can't beat me!" Vincent said.

Link laughed, "What are you, ten? Seriously Vincent, this isn't something that we can brush off. They have known each other for a long time and they do have a bonding relationship. What if it blossoms into something more?"

Vincent took a sip of white, creamy milk. He enjoyed its cool taste. He considered himself blessed since he married co-owner of the ranch that produced his ambrosia. "Then I will crush it in my hands."

"Vincent!" Link said. "Are you really like this?"

Vincent looked away, "I'm just not ready for the idea of Vivienne… with a boy. So far, my reputation has done wonders in keeping her safe from them. But… Lance is different. He knows what I'm capable of. Well, sort of, right? Point is, he knows both sides of whatever he will do. He either will manage or feel my wrath."

Link smiled, "Vincent, its not against the law to be overprotective. Don't worry about it too much, as you said; I'm only saying a 'what if'. Nothing more. Come on Vincent cheer up. Sorry I brought you down but it came to me. Shouldn't we go join the women? Lyndis can only keep them preoccupied for only such a long time."

"Your sister…" Vincent reminisced. "You know she is quite a good-looking gal."

"I'll kill you," Link said. Sure, Link only met his sister when he was seventeen but the years they did have together did bring them close. She was a little eccentric at times but still lovable. "And then you'll come back for only Malon to murder you."

Vincent and Link laughed. They got up from their seats and pushed them in. As they walked into the hallway, they placed their arm over one another like brothers. It was almost too story-like that Link and Vincent found each other and became very close. When fighting evil, two opposites can become entangled with one another.

"Link, I need your chef. That was the best cake I ever had," Vincent said.

A/N: They are not gay! Maybe… if my brain gets to out of control but not here.

Edit: I proofread again and found small errors. Thanks nonetheless Zos.


	3. III The Long Awaited Advent

A/N: It appears my most prominent reviewer (Shinobi Kitten) has pulled a disappearing trick. Damn it, I want my muse back!

**III. **The Long Awaited Advent

Link yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed. He scratched the back of his golden haired head and looked to his side. Zelda lay asleep in their rich, purple silk sheets with her sun kissed hair sprawled on the lavender pillow. He sighed happily and carefully climbed out of bed. He walked across the room and poked his head through the drapes. The sun was just rising from its own slumber and heading into the sky for work. Link smiled and walked over to the adjacent bathroom. He undressed himself and opened the faucets for warm water. Link's body was an impressive display. Muscles rippled through his arms and legs. His stomach was carved in hard stone and displayed a ridge of six. They were tightened muscles and spring-like. Link relaxed in the showering warm water and washed away his morning tenseness. Link finished and stepped out of the shower. He toweled himself off and quickly found his garments.

After looping his belt through his tunic's holes, Link picked up his sword and shield. He no longer kept the Master Sword. It had a resting place for a reason and it had no motive to be removed. All he had was a simple sword, the same size and weight of his favorable blade. His shield was a different story. A gift from Vincent, a lightweight yet strong shield that bore a phoenix being ensnared by a serpent-like dragon. The outside trim of the shield was a scarlet red, naturally expected from a gift given by Vincent. At last, Link was ready to go on and do his morning routine. Link found himself slowing down before, as evidenced in his struggle with Vincent, and decided to never become a slouch. For at least that one trait, Link and Vincent felt it was mandatory for them to practice with their destined swords. Link softly walked to the room's door and let himself out. Link smiled happily as he thought back to his wife. She worked terribly hard to give Hyrule the moment of prosperity it continues to strive for. Link knew being a queen was no easy task.

Small footsteps echoed in the hallway intersecting the one Link walked. In the crossways, Link saw his daughter move quickly. "Halt right there young lady!" Link said.

Zina stopped and looked over to her father. He stood with his arms crossed and with a finger tapping his forearm. "Hi… daddy."

"Mind telling me what you are doing up this early?" Link asked. He walked forward and scooped her up in his arms. "You know it isn't good for you if you keep at this."

"I wanted to see how the soldiers trained. I want to be the greatest warrior Hyrule has ever seen," Zina answered. "And I see you train everyday. I figured that the best way is to get some information and then, one day, beat you."

Link smiled. He shook his head as he remembered the son he had, a tad lazy but a wonder with a sword. Link's mind then recognized his superior as Vivienne. It was no wonder why she was better; Vincent had trained her personally at a young age. It wasn't even his idea; his daughter forced him into it. "Your quite ambitious. But careful where and what you do, Zina. You know that curiosity killed the cat."

"But cats have nine lives," Zina said.

"And you don't," Link said. "I want you to be careful, okay Zina? That's all I ask. You are my only daughter and I intend on protecting you."

Zina kissed Link's forehead, "Okay daddy."

Link smiled happily and took his daughter downstairs to breakfast. He climbed down the marble stairs and opened the oak doors using his free arm. He entered the cavernous area. His boots echoed his steps off the high ceiling. The long table ahead of Link has an assembled breakfast. From deviled eggs to gourmet cheeses, it had anything one could want for breakfast. Link sat Zina down next to him and then he took his seat. As he was reaching for the orange juice, the oak doors were opened once again. Link watched as his son, Lance, walked into the dining hall. His long, blond hair was plastered onto his face with sweat. He dragged his sword and was hunched forward. He gasped for breath and finally made it to a seat.

"I see that you took the time to do some sword training," Link said.

Lance leaned back in his chair. He groaned and rubbed his head, "I have to start. I can't let Vivienne beat me all the time. There is no way I'm letting a girl get the better of me, even one that came from the Aegis line. I had enough of losing, no matter how cute she may be. I'm Lance Knightly, I'm your son and that should've been enough!"

"Its never enough," Link said.

"It isn't with Vivienne," Lance agreed. "That's why I woke up so early today. I decided its best to train as hard as I can. I'm going to beat her. I had enough of that wonderful smile of hers that she flashed when she smiles. And I think today's the day. I asked her to come over today." Lance felt the sweat running down his neck. "I better go take a shower. I'll wouldn't want to seem like a pig when she comes over." Lance picked himself up and quickly ran out of the hall.

Link smiled at Lance actions.

"What is it daddy?" Zina asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Link answered. "Just that your brother has been hit by cupid's arrow."

Lance ran up the stairs and through the halls. He stopped at his room's door and burst through it. His room was adorned with many useless decorations but what Lance loved. There was a full-body mirror, the large king-sized bed, and portraits of himself. Lance dropped his sword on his bed and went over to a trunk under his window. He opened the old chest and dug around in it. He finally found what he was looking for. Lance removed the shield from its resting place. He ran his finger over its cool metal and marveled at its gleam. A classic Hylian shield it was, heavy, silver with blue metal filling in the spaces, and the phoenix over the Triforce.

"Maybe this cane finally turn the tide," Lance muttered to himself. A strapped the shield to his arm and moved around with it. He quickly learned to deal with the added weight and its beginning awkwardness. "Careful Vivienne… I'm coming after you."

Vivienne smiled with a muffin in her mouth as she left the small bakery. She waved goodbye to the woman who worked there and continued her way through the market place. The castle loomed off in the distance, waiting for her. She absent mindedly stared at it while eating her muffin. Paying no attention to where she was going, Vivienne bumped right into someone else. Vivienne fell to the floor and her muffin rolled away from her. Groaning, Vivienne sat up and looked up. She was a gloved hand outstretched to her and she took it. Vivienne was heaved back to her feet and she came face-to-face to the person she bumped into.

His extremely dark blue eyes caught her attention first. They mirrored her fiery scarlets in their own torrential oceanic way. Vivienne then looked at the young man. For an odd reason, Vivienne felt like she met him before. He had an aura of familiarity around him that made her feel at peace. His eyes were narrow and feminine. His nose was long and sharp. His hair… was the same as his eyes. His attire was also foreign to her. His long, black coat fell all the way to his knees and the contrasting white ensemble underneath made him stand out among the crowd.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Vivienne nodded her head. He was handsome. On the other hand, Vivienne felt that she couldn't be attracted to him at all. Even his voice had a tone of authority she heard before. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry about your breakfast," he said, looking down at the dirt-covered muffin. "Let me buy you another one."

"No, that all right," Vivienne said. "I don't need another one. I never saw you around before, are you from around here?"

He shook his head, "No I'm not. I came from up north. My name is Virgil, and yours?"

"Vivienne. So what are you up to here in Hyrule? Its not every day someone comes to this boring place."

"I think it's far from boring. But, if you must know, I'm on a bit of business," Virgil answered. "And what is a beautiful girl like you out so early? There is barely anyone out now and you look already for a fight."

Vivienne patted the swords at her waist. Her gazed went down to look at the blades that had kept her safe for the longest. Vivienne turned her attention back to Virgil, "I'm sort of am."

"Excuse me?" Virgil asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"I have a duel to accept," Vivienne answered. "You see, I am a close friend with prince Lance. And, as long as we were able to, we have been sparring partners. And for as long as we were able to, I have beaten him time and time again. He's a little too thick headed to understand that he will never beat me so he keeps trying. Got to admit, I love resilience in a man. I'm going to meet him now. Even if he doesn't beat me, getting a few pointers from the King is a plus."

"Why would the King know about the art of fighting?" Virgil asked.

"Simple…" Vivienne retorted. "The King is none other then a great hero. He is superior in all forms of fighting and is able to change his ways in the mist of battle. The King, Link Knightly, is the only person my father can consider equal. Maybe I'm saying a little too much about it but, they deserve the credit."

"And how much do you know about their past?" Virgil asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Vivienne asked. "They fought against Ganondorf and stopped him for good. Everyone knows that. Nothing more. Link beat the King of Evil with my father's help and there's where the story ends. If you mean those inane tall tales on how Ganondorf was a demonic entity and there were four knights of the Gods, then you can go somewhere else." Vivienne sidestepped and began to slowly walk away. "It was… an honor to meet you, Virgil. But I have business to attend to."

Virgil snickered as Vivienne walked away. He cracked his neck and looked over to the direction of Death Mountain. "Looks like she grew up into a fiery tempered lady. Too bad so much has been kept from her. Shame on you for hiding her divine heritage. We still ought to be careful, right Lars?"

Vivienne walked up the dirt road and quickly noticed the two guards standing at the gate. She sighed. Vivienne hoped that they wouldn't forget about her and would let her in without any problems. The young sword maiden smiled at the guards and they signaled for the gate to open. Vivienne was thankful to the Gods for letting the two guards remember her. She continued her way up to the castle and spotted the Queen in the field. She was crouching down fiddling with the flowers spread around the natural garden. A little confused, Vivienne took the detour and went over to Zelda.

"Um, Queen Zelda? A little early for flower picking right?" Vivienne asked.

Zelda looked up and smiled. She got to her feet, letting her royal dress fall down to her feet. Covering from neck to the floor, it made her seem much larger. Still beautiful and still full of insight, Zelda didn't let much affect her. "Quite a mouth you have. Obviously something you got from your father."

Vivienne counted off on her fingers, "Let's see… there's my mouth, my eyes, my swords, what else? Does my mom get any credit?"

"Beauty?" Zelda answered. "Of course, Vincent is a handsome devil. The point is Vivienne, for the most part, you are an fusion of your father's bluntness and sarcasm and your mother's geniality and subtlety. How that even works is beyond me. But I suppose that makes you who you are Vivienne. How is your family?"

"Stuffed from last night," she answered. The two of them began to walk through the field. "Your highness…"

"Vivienne…" Zelda said sternly.

Vivienne laughed a little, "Right, um, Zelda. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Zelda asked. "Your free to ask me anything."

"Lance… um…" Vivienne's face reddened. "As a prince, are you going to make him marry another of royal blood?"

Zelda noticed how Vivienne took to that question. Something was obviously blooming between them. Just like how summer was closing in and the flowers would reach the pinnacle of their bloom, so was the relationship between Vivienne and Lance. The girl who was raised by a passionate family that dealt with love and swords. The lad, privileged and incredibly vain… except when it came to her. Then it was different.

"No, Vivienne, I'm not forcing him into a loveless marriage. He chooses whoever he wants to marry," Zelda answered. "I didn't so he shouldn't either."

Vivienne breathed a sigh of relief. She stared straight into Zelda's eyes and smiled. Zelda took the unspoken thank you and watched as Vivienne walked toward the castle.

"I don't care what anyone says," Zelda spoke softly. "Those red eyes are always unnerving. I can't believe I had to use them when I was Sheik…"

( . ) -----------\

"You're going to be watching?" Lance asked his father. The time had come for Lance to show exactly how much he had improved to Vivienne. Going under the strict regime in less than two days seemed ludicrous to Link but Lance was confident in his swordplay. They all stood outside in the courtyard. Vivienne was far off at her side of the field preparing herself for her match.

"Yes, I am," Link answered. "You seem like you're so sure of yourself. Two days cannot possibly make up for near seventeen years. Vivienne has been at this for far too long and you're just a tad good. But… if you're that sure, then it can't be all said in waste."

"You better believe it," Lance answered.

"What's the matter? Too scared? Trying to get your dad to fight for you?" Vivienne shouted from across the area.

"A heckler, just like Vincent," Link noted. He turned to his son, "Careful with the guard and counter maneuver. Its so predictable yet bear impossible to actually do anything against."

"Got it," Lance said. He unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. "Come on Vivienne! Don't go crying to daddy when I beat you."

Vivienne laughed and stood still as Lance advanced on her. As he became close to her, he took the offensive and charged to Vivienne. Faking a yawn, Vivienne blocked the attack from Lance and then but she didn't see his shield coming straight to her face. She quickly ducked but was caught off guard again when Lance's sword came down on her. Vivienne was stunned at Lance's improvement but she decided to bring her game up another notch. Vivienne crossed her swords and stopped the incoming attack. She pushed Lance back causing him to fall backwards. She sprung back up and started her offensive attack. Lance quickly rolled away from the pointed edge and started to brandish sword. Vivienne blocked his incoming attacks while trying to find an opening.

Link watched on.

"A little slow aren't they?"

Link looked over to see Vincent walking into the courtyard. "What are you doing here, Vincent? Not like you to be up so early after reuniting with Malon."

"Please Link," Vincent said. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. After the way Vivienne boasted about it during our morning coffee keep away with Malon. Besides, do I really want another child?"

"Point taken," Link said. He turned his attention back to the fight; "You can't compare them to us, Vincent. They are normal kids, nothing more. We would've been too if… you know."

"Yeah," Vincent said. "Still, one's got to wonder if they inherited anything."

"I haven't seen anything special," Link said. "How about those swords? Has Malon gotten Azrael to work?"

Vincent shook his head, "She can't even pick up Odin. The last person I can think of is Vivienne. I know that neither of them has showed us anything but… there is still something about them both. Maybe its my finally attuned senses that only I possess."

"Lance did improve a lot in only two days," Link said. "You think?"

"That he's even lucky to go toe-to-toe with Vivi? Yes," Vincent answered.

"Vincent…"

"Maybe. Still… why the hell should we care?" Vincent asked. "We stopped evil. We stopped me. What else is there to bring evil? And why wait after sixteen years? I doubt the Goddesses are planning on transferring our status into them as well. And I doubt Ganondorf has another trick up his sleeve. What's he going to do, break out himself?"

"That's pretty foolish Vincent," Link said.

"That's why Vivi beat your son… once again," Vincent pointed out. Link turned to see Lance on the floor with Vivienne pointing her sword to his neck. She panted heavily and quickly let down her sword.

"Yes, but looks like Lance gave her a run for money," Link added.

Vincent combed back one of his fallen locks of hair, "Doesn't win if you win by an inch or a mile, winning is winning. Just like how I beat you."

"I can't believe your even counting that," Link said. "You were insane! Forgot that part, right?"

"Now your just splitting hairs," Vincent retorted.

A/N: Mmm, hope you like!


	4. IV The Final Desperate Plan

A/N: Shift into turbo!

**IV.** The Final Desperate Plan

Vincent rolled over in bed and covered his head with his pillow. Light seeped through the open window and pierced through his eyelids. His one revealing eye gradually opened and gazed around the room. After acknowledging that Malon wasn't next to him, Vincent slowly sat up in bed. His hair was untidy and matted. A curse for Vincent for letting his hair grow longer than he used to have it. He could here the chirps and whistles of the birds outside and the unequaled joy of children's laughter. Vincent sighed, "How did Malon get up before me, especially after last night…"

Vincent climbed out of bed and quickly made his way to the bathroom. After a leisure shower and awful singing, Vincent stepped out began to wander where exactly was his family. He dressed himself and walked down the stairs. After finding no one in the living room or kitchen, he sighed and deduced that they were out somewhere. Vincent calmly walked toward the door adjacent to the kitchen and turned the knob. His footsteps sounded vibrant as he walked into his office. The lights were off and a feeling of dread filled the air. Vincent didn't do much in his office anymore. After sixteen years, Vincent had stepped into his office for the one thing it was made for… work. He walked to the oil lam next to his desk and lighted it. He circled around his desk and sat down on his chair. Vincent leaned back on it and gazed down at the swords lying on the desk.

"Looks like Vivi has been in here," he muttered.

Through the open doorway, walked in Fenrir. The large, silver dog wagged his tail happily and walked into the office. The clicking of his nails was mesmeric as he found his way to Vincent. He sat down on his hind legs and looked up at Vincent.

"Looks like it's just the both us," Vincent said, looking down to his companion. He chuckled, "Wow, is there anything else I dislike more than working… Boy, do I envy that ciotóg. That southpaw managed to strike the best deal marrying Zelda. He does what he loves. Of course, I shouldn't complain. I can do so much with my postion. Plus, I got major benefits."

Fenrir yawned and laid down on the rug adorning the floor.

Vincent stood from his chair and walked to the closed window. He drew the curtains and let the sun into his office. He unlatched the window and opened them wide. Vincent leaned on the windowsill and breathed in the fresh air. He looked around the village and looked down in dissapointedly. Not a single redhead in the entire area. "There's only one place in the world they went…" He sighed and looked back inside, "Well, Fenrir… I should do some paperwork but." Vincent smiled deviously, "Blaze isnt here with it, is he?"

Fenrir perked his ears and stood up excitedly.

Vincent walked to his rack of swords. He picked up the sword that Vivienne had demeaned near worthless. "My sword… the greatest one I forged with the sacred flames. Azrael still has untapped power that I havent touched. A true marvel of my genious. Mors… Odin… Enma… Thanatos… Osiris… they are great in their own right. Enough to let evil cower but, Azrael is something else. Let's have some fun."

The room suddenly became a violent red. Vincent poured his energy into the hilt he held and it itself began to glow in a red. Vincent smirked as his creation began to take shape. Suddenly, a the screech of a raptor was heard and Vincent stopped his ritual. Through the open window, the scarlet plumed bird landed on the perch on Vincent's desk. In Blaze's beak was a letter. Vincent took it from his mouth and opened it.

"This is bad… Damn it all, how perfect is this?" Vincent said sarcastically. He sat down on his chair and leaned back. He rubbed his left temple and thought about the situation. "Utter garbage. At least you gave me a heads up Lillian. Damn it Lars, it took sixteen years for you to say that that place wasn't for you? And then you go and leave? Let me just tell Lillian that she can find anyone she wants."

Vincent scooted to his desk and took the red-feathered quill and dipped it into the bottle of ink. After scribbling down his decision on a black parchment, he sealed it with the flamboyent 'A' that made the Aegis seal and sent it with Blaze back to Lillian. Vincent decided to give up for the day and stood from his chair. "If you'll excuse me, Fenrir, I'm going to go see if they are at the castle." He strolled out of his office and then out of his house.

As his boots trampled the colonies of ants and the natural carpet of the earth, one had to look at how much Vincent had really changed. Against the sun and with the rising stone walls ahead of him, Vincent carried himself proudly. Still the arrogant and fiery redhead he always was except a little less reckless. Vincent was no longer the impulsive, solitary, and withdrawn. His supposed hatred for children was long dead. He eventually became a loving father and husband that Malon wanted to be. It all came after he bottled his problems to himself, after he never spoke to his wife about, after he brokedown. That time was rarely talked about it, only during times when Vincent actually acknowledged his wrong doings and used it for a comedic relief. Even then, it nearly breaks Vincent's heart and pride.

He did change, even if it didn't really show.

Vincent looked up at the high towers that made up the castle. The crowd paid no attention to him as he simply stood there in the middle of the market, staring up at the castle. Vincent cracked his neck and started for the castle.

At the Hylian castle, Malon and Zelda sat across from each other. They were both in the courtyard, drinking tea (or in Malon's case – coffee). Five of the six redhead children were in there as well. The younger ones were running around, having the time of their lives. Matthew, on the other hand, sat by himself near the blooming flowers with a book in his hands. His dark red hair blew carelessly over his face as he read. The soft gust that blew into the courtyard helped fan them as the hot sun beat down.

"Malon," Zelda questioned in the middle of a sip. "Please tell me your secret."

"What secret?" Malon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me put it this way," Zelda said. "You had six children. Six times you have been pregnant. Six times you have put on a few pounds and you still look unbelievable. How do you do it?"

Malon laughed softly, "Its nothing really. I've always been… well, up and active so when I gave birth to each of my children, I take the liberty to get myself back into shape. I exercise and eat right."

"Except for the insane amount of coffee you consume a day," Zelda coughed.

Malon narrowed her eyes. "In any case, that's about it."

"So if you were pregnant again, you would deny yourself pleasure like chocolate all for the sake of vanity?" Zelda asked. "How sad of a life."

"Please Zelda, chocolate is a must. Oh, I feel sorry for Vincent whenever I crave for it near two in the morning. But, he's such a dear to go out and get some. All I'm saying is that I wouldn't keep eating so much junk _after_ its over," Malon responded. She laughed a little, "Vincent counts himself lucky that he's ambidextrous. He must be exaggerating, he says that whenever I go into labor he can't use whatever hand I used to squeeze for six months."

Zelda laughed as well, "Link said nearly the same thing. You know, it's been like four years since you had a child. Maybe it can break the six year gap between Vivienne and Matthew?"

"To tell you the truth," Malon said. "Vincent and I didn't – couldn't – have as much time by ourselves during that time. We were new to the parenthood thing. I guess we managed to get past that now. So, don't expect that record to be broken for a while. Either Vincent's really potent or it's me. Still, I wouldn't trade any of my children. I love them all so much."

"And they're so varied like the colors of the rainbow," Zelda added. "Vivienne takes so much from both of you. She has Vincent's own drive in swordsmanship and strength but has your geniality. Then we have Matthew who always has a book in his hand. Its almost like he's looking forward to taking over the family business. And then the younger ones are still growing into their own selves but I can't help but notice how they are all so different."

"It's not like your two aren't," Malon said, taking a sip.

The four children suddenly stopped their playing and ran to the entrance of the courtyard. Matthew put down his book and Zelda and Malon turned around to see Vincent try to get past his herd of offspring. Somehow able to get through them, Vincent joined Zelda and Malon at their little table.

He gave Malon a kiss, "Thanks for leaving me this morning."

"You were out like a light," Malon retorted. "I doubt an earthquake could've woken you up."

"Glad to see you could come join us Vincent," Zelda said. She noted the stressed expression on Vincent's face, "Something wrong with the all powerful Aegis Empire?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Vincent answered.

"Vincent," Malon said sternly.

"Fine, there was somebody who just abandoned their post a week ago. It's nothing big, just a hassle when they don't give you a heads up," Vincent sighed.

Malon gave a wink to Zelda and then turned to Vincent. "Um, Vinnie, I'm not sure this is the best time but I have to tell you something."

Vincent took her coffee from its saucer and dumped it, "That you're finally going to stop drinking coffee? Zelda, I thought we made it clear that Malon's caffeine addiction is getting way to out of hand."

"Well, I'll have to stop drinking soon," Malon said.

Vincent caught on to her words and turned sharply too her, "You got to be kidding me. How's it even possible?"

Malon raised an eyebrow, "The same way the other six came about."

"But…still… I mean… No, no, no," Vincent uttered.

Malon and Zelda laughed until tears came to their eyes. Vincent rolled his eyes as he realized it was all a joke. As the children continued playing, a royal servant came into the courtyard. He walked straight and simply stood tall as he asked for the Queen's attention.

"Yes, James, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"My lady, there is an ambassador from a far off kingdom here. He extends a term of becoming allies," he answered.

"I'd better handle this," Zelda said. She stood up from her seat and followed her servant back into the castle.

Vincent took the chair Zelda was sitting on and moved it closer to Malon. He placed his hand under his chin and stared at her. He smiled softly, "What compelled you to take this trip over here?"

"Nothing really," Malon answered.

"Where is Vivi? And where is Link?" Vincent asked.

"Seeing as she inherited your competitive spirit, Link took Lance and Vivienne into the training grounds. She wanted to see how great is Link's own swordsmanship compared to yours. Lance went along for some pointers. It looks like that desire you once had is in Vivienne. All she wants is to prove she is the best there is," Malon said.

"Well, we all know who that is," Vincent said. Malon eased over and touched Vincent's hand but he quickly turned away. Malon watched as he held his hand and his eye's winced in pain.

"Vincent?" Malon asked.

Vincent felt the pain subside. He looked down at his hand. He still had the faint outline of the Triforce but where the triangle of power used to be was a scar. Vincent eyed it carefully and looked up at Malon, "Think you can watch the litter so I can find Link?"

Malon nodded. She watched in worry as Vincent stood from his seat and kissed Malon goodbye. He disappeared through the archway. Malon prayed that nothing was wrong with Vincent and that everything would be fine. She hoped that it was just something else, a simple something that wouldn't lead to anything drastic.

After a few twists and turns in the castle, Vincent found Link. He was overseeing the army's training when Vincent came. Link watched as his fellow soldiers were trying to better themselves in case of a war. Link saw his old friend come up to him but the look on his face meant that it wasn't for nothing.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"My hand acted up today," Vincent answered. "That means only one thing."

"Your right," Link said. "When did it happen?"

"A few minutes ago," Vincent responded. "After Zelda left to deal with some matters, it struck me. I don't know what's going on. He can't possibly be trying to do something again, especially through me. Link, we ought to take precautions. We don't want a repeat. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Link nodded.

"And where is Lance and Vivi?" Vincent threatened. "I hope they are off sparring somewhere."

Link chuckled, "Never got your eyes off your goal, do you Vincent?"

"So where is it that your from?" Zelda asked from her throne. She looked down at the person before her. He was kneeled and his long, navy hair covered his face.

"From the small kingdom of Noche," he answered. "Our powerful leader and King wants to be allies with the great monarchy of Hyrule." The young man stood up, letting his hair flow down. His black leather jacket stopped just past his knees, "So he sent me."

"And your name?" Zelda requested.

"Virgil, my lady," he answered.

"I see," Zelda said. "Let us continue this somewhere more private then."

Virgil smirked, "As you wish."

( . ) -----------\

Night fell and Virgil stood outside the castle, looking up at it. His business was done. He could check that off of his to-do list. He looked over to the nearby tree to see his partner. Shrouded in the darkness, Virgil knew it was him by the way his red eyes broke through the night.

"Glad to see you could make it Lars," Virgil said.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

Virgil laughed, "You shouldn't need to ask. Of course I did it. No problems."

"Outstanding," Lars said. "So when our master returns, his kingdom will be delivered to him."

"Once he manages to break out, anyways," Virgil said.

"Did you manage to see his chosen vessel?" Lars asked.

"Not yet."

"Time is wasting!" Lars yelled. "Hurry and find him so we can finally bring back our age."

"Yeah, yeah," Virgil said. He cracked his neck.

"Will you stop that, it's annoying," Lars said.

"Not on your life," Virgil answered.

A/N: There you go. Sorry but writer's block has hit me hard. On a side note, Vincent's swords all have one thing in common. If you know what it is, you get … something. Au revoir!


	5. V The Coming of the Light and Darkness

A/N: With what little time I was with Shinobi Kitten, she forced me to write this and read her own story. This sucks… But whatever, Zos you got it right, Death Gods/Angels they be. On another note, Malon's addiction to coffee is comedic but I'll tell you, being addicted to caffeine sucks big time when you ease off it. Need more info, leave me a message cause I abused caffeine (in soda form) and now I'm quitting. Super garbage.

**V.** The Coming of the Light and Darkness

The Hylian castle that basked in the sunlight of an early morning sun had plenty of places that could be deemed romantic. One such place was another courtyard hidden deeper within its walls. Instead of the fated one that Link and Zelda met, this one was more peaceful and surreal. The square area was covered in a natural carpet of grass with rose bushes on the cemented pathways leading to its center. In the middle of it all was a glorious fountain depicting the Triforce guarded by the Goddesses. The points of each scared triangle spouted water into the pool below. Sitting on the edge were two young people whose roots were interwoven.

"Lance?" Vivienne asked as her head lay on Lance's shoulder. She took a bite of the golden cookie and awaited his voice.

"Yes, Vivienne?" Lance asked.

She looked up at Lance. "What exactly is the reason that you always try to beat me? It's been like this since we were kids, this rivalry between us and it's always you who manages to resurrect it after it's been put out of its misery."

Lance chuckled, "Well, I'm not going to lie. At first it was all about my pride. I felt that losing to a girl made me feel less of a man and more of a pansy. Then, thanks to your father, it was just my attitude and how pampered I was that made me a pansy. He also said that anyone that lost to you should be thankful that that was all that happened. That was like a year ago, now I'm just trying to impress you."

"What?" Vivienne asked, raising her head. "What do you mean you just want to impress me?"

"Its obvious you're your father's daughter," Lance said. "I just wanted to let you feel that you could count me for anything. That I wasn't some weak little momma's boy but a warrior prince who would take up arms with you."

"That was never an issue with me, Lance," Vivienne said. "It didn't matter to me how you were or are. I appreciate it but it doesn't matter."

"Oh," Lance retorted rather uneducated.

"But I still don't get it," Vivienne added. "Why are you still trying to impress me? What's the real reason Lance?"

Lance entire face reddened. He wasn't sure himself why he put himself through so much to impress Vivienne. All he knew was that he wanted to and now the truth was revealed. He quickly tried to come up with something, anything that could give some closure to the confused redhead that sat next to him. As he thought, Lance kept his eyes fixated on Vivienne. He loved her enticing scarlet eyes and the way her bangs of orange-red hair fell over them. "Uh…"

"The way I see it, I'm still better than you," said Vincent's voice.

The two looked over to the right archway that led in to see Vincent and Link walk into the sanctuary. Again they heard the steps of heeled boots on the other side to see two other men walk into the serene haven. As the duos closed in on each other, they noticed each other's presence. Vincent and Link stood near the fountain, staring at the two strangers across from them. The other two, one in a tan cloak and the other the young man Vivienne met did the same.

"High noon," Lance said. Unknown to many people, Lance preferred to read. A lot. If there was one thing left to say about this young man, it's that he has read books ranging from old tales of angels and demons to far off future dystopian novels. He has read everything from savage murderers that are near by to sharpshooters in a desert-like region. There was something in his head except air after all.

"What?" Vivienne asked.

"So you must be the representatives of Noche," Link said. He stretched out his left hand, his southpaw nature showing. "A pleasure to finally see you. Its great to have another ally."

Vincent couldn't withdraw his eyes from Virgil. A chill went down his spine and his hand started to react once again but he didn't give heed. The way Virgil kept a malicious smirk painted onto his darkened skin felt all to familiar to Vincent. It was eerie, almost like Vincent was staring into himself in an alternate reality. While the redhead was left speechless, Virgil decided to open his mouth.

"Likewise," he said as he shook Link's hand. "We are grateful for our established allegiance with one another. As you may already know, my liege, Noche is a small kingdom and will greatly benefit with the Hylian Empire behind its back." Virgil turned to his companion, "This is another loyal member of Noche's hierarchy, Lars."

Vincent's eyes widened as he heard that name. He thought back to the deserter Lillian spoke of and the man he hired near sixteen years ago. He could never recall his face, mainly because he had never met the man. Almost as the fates would have it, his resume and application simply showed itself to him when he needed someone. Vincent tore his eyes away from the two and looked over to Link.

"Well, I don't want to keep you two from whatever it is you need to do," Link said. He was intent on making sure that their meeting was a short one. He read the same lines as Vincent did. "Good to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours," Lars said from beneath his hood. He and Virgil began to walk toward them and then pass. Without looking back, they disappeared into the archway Link and Vincent appeared through. Link sighed and looked over to Vincent. Almost as if they understood each other, Link nodded and then gave the sign to stay quiet about it.

"Now here is an important question," Vincent said, still with his eyes on Link. Link half expected the question to be about Virgil and Lars but… he knew better. Vincent quickly turned around and pointed to Lance and Vivienne, "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing Mr. Aegis, sir," Lance quickly replied. The truth was that Lance may have known Vincent all of his life, he could never get over the ominous feeling he had whenever they were together. He knew that Vincent would never do anything to harm him (hopefully) but there was this certain aura of dread that hung around Vincent. Lance could never explain to anyone and kept it to himself. Lance was sure that it was a product of the accumulation of the horror stories he read and his own fear of Vincent. A fear he had received since the first time he noticed Vivienne blossoming and Vincent falcon-like eyes narrowed down at him. He learned to live with it; Vincent was after all a very close friend of the family.

"Good," Vincent said softly. He loved that answer. It was correct and gave the right sense of respect. Vincent mentally laughed at how he grasped the concept of raising and attending children with such a demanding attitude. It was then he felt to alike of his father, the late Vincent Dante Aegis I. The funeral was a burned image in Vincent's mind as had refused to die away into embers. The death of his father, a genius at running the great business empire, was admired and feared by many people. Yet Heather, his wife and mother of their three children, Clair, Alistor, and of course… Vincent attended the private funeral. Matthew was just months old when it happened. While sitting on those uncomfortable benches, Vincent noticed how his father ran the company exactly how he led the family. At least, to Vincent's perception it was. It was also at that time that Vincent felt the pang in his heart as he fully realized that his father had died. To the angel of death, it was like another curve ball the goddesses threw him. He controlled the passing of souls yet he couldn't intervene with the accepted course of nature.

After the funeral, after the burying of the casket, after all the dirges and requiem finished… Vincent began to cry. His father, the man who had raised him into the man he was, was gone. He may have been intolerant and unwavering but he did not fail in bringing up Vincent in one of the best possible ways. Vincent did grow to become arrogant at times but never failed to be good soldier. Link may have been the real hero behind all the legends but Vincent was the chivalrous knight that came in to help (Even if it were to only prove how much of a sword master he was.) Inside the majestic Aegis manor, Vincent took his newest place at the head of the Aegis family. He finally understood his father. And so, Vincent was adamant about taking a new course in leading the family.

"Aw, come on Vincent," Link said. "They're just out here appreciating the view from here." Link, unlike Vincent, knew that Lance and Vivienne were starting to become more than just friends. Well, at least Link knew that there was more to their feelings and actions.

Vincent crossed his arms. "That better be the only view Lance is appreciating." Vincent smiled at the two teenagers and nudged Link in the ribs.

Link grinned along with Vincent. Life used to be that much less interesting without Vincent. There were times when Link wondered how life would have been without Vincent coming to Hyrule castle. Would have Link ever even opened up to Zelda is he didn't? What about Malon? Things like that made Link thankful that Vincent did came. With his advent came the revelation of his twin sister and the trump needed to stop Ganondorf once and for all. Or, they wished.

"You know what?" Vincent asked rhetorically. He eyes Lance and thought that it wouldn't be entirely too bad if he were to spend time with Vivienne alone. After all, Vivienne was his daughter, what harm could ever really befall her? "Link and I are leaving. You two don't do anything too crazy… because I know where you both live."

"Don't worry daddy," Vivienne said. She enjoyed the plight her father had with her and boys. "I'm going soon enough. I just came by but I knew that you'll show up."

"Am I really that predictable now?" Vincent asked to no one. He sighed and then nodded over for Link to start walking with him. He waved his hand in his usual fashion (simply put, he raised his hand into the air) before he and Link were gone as well.

Vivienne stood from the concrete fountain and brushed off her skirt. She asked herself what would happen if her father did catch her with a boy. He was too overprotective of her to not do anything. In short, she did not find her father predictable in any way. She looked over to Lance, "That wasn't an excuse either Lance. Hope you didn't get your hopes up but I really do have to go."

"May I accompany you?" Lance asked. It was unusual for him to use such proper diction. As much as Lance loved being a prince and privileged, he rarely acted and spoke as one. Perhaps that was the reason why so many princesses had shot him down. Then again, a certain girl who knew him inside and out had ensnared his heart.

"I guess so," Vivienne responded. She gave him a toothy smile, "Are you going to protect me from all those evil monsters that would try to take advantage of a girl like little ole me?"

"With my shining sword," Lance answered.

"All right then," Vivienne said. For the first time, she noticed how Lance was especially caring about her. He came from a total spoiled prince to an actual humane being. No longer caring only for his good (extremely handsome to Vivienne) looks to caring about everyone close to him. Vivienne asked herself if she could ever repay him. He completely revamped himself and the question was: did he do it all for her? "Let's get going…"

Vincent and Link walked the dark corridors in the castle. They hadn't spoken since they left their children alone back at the courtyard. Link's large boots pounded on the stone floors and created a soft thud with each step. On the other side, Vincent's heeled boots clicked on the raw surface that echoed off the cold walls. In an unspoken agreement, they decided to wait until they were sure that they were alone for their conversation. Link broke their silence and assured Vincent that all was a go.

"They had the same air around them as _him_," Link announced. "The same electricity in the air that you once had. Vincent, you don't think…"

"Do you think that creating my swords was just another example of a veteran who craved battle?" Vincent asked. He scoffed instead of waiting on Link's response. "I knew deep down this was going to happen. If I were in his place, I wouldn't give up no matter how hopeless it seemed. Time to pick up that old sword of your again, isn't it?"

Link shook his head. If traveling through the dungeons ever taught him anything it was that assuming something would only lead to one's downfall. Every piece must be carefully analyzed before one more step should be taken. One screw up would jeopardize the completion. "We still aren't sure. And beside the point, I want your help. I understand, from what you've told me, that Enma is easily more effective then either of your old models."

"Enma was my first creation," Vincent said. "A thin blade, hilt guard, long and fine, a standard eastern katana to the naked eye. It's easily the weakest but still a force worthy as one of my fated steels. If anything, you should acknowledge Azrael as the mastered sword that was created by me. Perfection of my total mastery and single piece to stop many others, but what of it?"

"If your earliest work was enough to make the legendary swords quiver in their sheathes, I think I would like to design my own," Link answered. In the pit of his stomach, Link knew that the Master Sword was losing its edge. It did little against Vincent was will do even less on the newest darkness. Link only hoped that this unborn blade didn't need to be unsheathed.

"Of course," Vincent said. "Let's create the new weapon for the fierce deity of warfare come into reality. I picked out a rather genuine and adequate name for such a sword."

"Won't even let me enjoy that much?" Link asked. Not that he cared for such an inane practice. To Link, a weapon was a weapon, be it forged to fight evil or a simple stick of wood. Its resourcefulness was all that mattered.

"Ares," Vincent said. "It is your sword. Take the name or leave it. It makes little difference to me when it isn't mine."

"Mmm, foreign but it does have a name of divinity sound," Link said. "Ares it is."

( . ) -----------\

Vivienne opened the door to her house and walked in first. She turned around for Lance to make his way in and closed the door behind him. She watched as his dark blue eyes wandered from the door to back to her. All attention was one her and that was something she was beginning to like. Vivienne loved looking into his dark pools and was almost caught in them like a ship caught in a maelstrom. That is, until her mother's voice snapped her out of it.

"Afternoon you two," she said from the kitchen table. She sat there with a cup of something (one would think coffee yet again but it wasn't, actually it was some tea Vincent sometimes had). Across from the redhead sat the long-lost sister to Link.

Now Lyndis was a beautiful woman. Incredibly. Her long golden hair fell down past her waist and her eyes mirrored a river's current. Blessed enough to find her twin brother, all that was left for was to simply live life. Of course, that wasn't the case when she reunited with Link and then a year later. But instead of living the happily ever after life her brother had, she ended up staying single. Lyndis didn't have trouble with men; it was by her own conscious decision in not settling down with one and starting a family. She enjoyed living the bachelorette life and deciding things on her own. She was perfectly content with that.

"Auntie Lyn!" Lance said, noticing her. He loved his aunt, mainly since she was his only other extended family besides his grandfather. Unlike his father and mother, he considered Lyndis as the fun aunt who brought out the best things in mundane routines. Lance advanced inside the house and gave his aunt a hug.

"So, what is that you two came all the way down to this little hamlet for?" Lyndis asked.

"Dad's at the castle already," Vivienne answered. "So in no way can Lance and I have a little time to ourselves. Not that we need it or anything but we were just hanging out." Vivienne was careful not to leak fallacious information to her mother. Any mishap with broken communication could lead to Lance's early funeral. That thought made Vivienne laugh inside. The idea of such an outlandish consequence for someone to even think of courting Vivienne always gave the laugh she needed to relief hard stress.

"So you left the castle, an enormous place with plenty of places to hide, for here? Here, a cozy house with five other children running around?" Lyndis asked. "I have to tell you, that was a great decision."

"Yeah… not the great once you think about it," Vivienne said. She smiled, "We'll be upstairs if you need me for anything, okay mom?"

Malon nodded. Vivienne gave a wave and she and Lance trotted up the stairs.

"So, what has the doctor said?" Lyndis asked.

Malon sighed and held up seven fingers. "Well, it's a lucky number right? Maybe Vincent won't tear out his hair when I tell him. You think he would've gotten use to it be now."

"Ever think about stopping?" Lyndis asked.

"Yeah right, like that actually going to happen," Malon said, taking a sip from her coffee. As of then, she was overjoyed with the idea. Malon couldn't help but keep smiling with excitement.

"Hey… whose white jacket is that?" Lance asked as he passed the master bedroom. The door to that room was wide open to reveal the colossal bed within and the talked about trench coat.

"My dad's," Vivienne retorted. She opened the door to her room and walked in. Lance was close at her heels and entered along with her. "Why?"

"Its cool, that's why," Lance said.

An idea struck Vivienne. She told Lance to sit tight as she ran out of the room. Instead of doing as he was told, Lance explored the room. The full body mirror, the modest bed, the closet and cabinet the most likely help all of Vivienne's clothing and her unmentionables. That thought made Lance giddy like a small boy first experiencing women's wear. Vivienne walked back in with the white jacket. She pushed Lance away from her mirror and entered her arms into the sleeves. As she finally put it on, it looked nearly ridiculous.

"I think it's just a tad to big," Lance mentioned.

The hem fell down to the floor with enough to spare that made it look like a cloak. The long sleeves hid her arms completely, even going as far as to cover her fingers with an inch or so left. But, Vivienne didn't see those 'little' imperfections. To her, the jacket was a perfect addition to her closet. "A tad, but I want it. I gotta get my own."

"Uh, Vivi, from where?" Lance asked.

"Lance, my dad got it somewhere and so am I," Vivienne declared. "Got it?"

Lance was somewhat scared of her at that moment. Not in truth but she was getting demanding. "Yeah, no problem. I got it."

"Good," she said with a smile.

A/N: Yes, I finished another chapter! Boo-yah!


	6. VI The Attack on Divinity

A/N: Time to shift things into high gear. Or, how the rangers said it, shift into turbo!

**VI. **The Attack on Divinity

Vivienne had a smile glued onto her face in the early morning. It was only just yesterday that her special ordered and tailored white jacket had finally arrived. Problems that she had to deal with her father's were now nonexistent. Hers wasn't too long that it would not drag on the ground nor did the sleeves cover her entire arm. This newest piece of clothing sat in a square box on top of her bed, ready for her to open it. With eager hands, Vivienne removed the top half of the parcel. Her eyes widened as the jacket lay within, folded neatly. It was new all right. No scars or rips from battle and its leather stiff. Vivienne lifted it from the box like it was made of glass and almost cried out in happiness. But she didn't, it was early and her parents would most likely be asleep (hopefully that was it).

Excited, Vivienne unfolded her jacket and walked over to her mirror. Removing her towel that she used to dry herself from her bath, she dug into the adjacent cabinet for her unmentionables. After finding and putting them on, Vivienne ran her arms into the jackets sleeves. It was mainly modeled after her fathers, with a forever-upturned collar and its button up nature. Standing, she looked down and fiddled with the golden circles. It only just occurred to her on how to wear it. Her father never bothered to button it and that worked… for him. She dug into her dresser once again and pulled out a short, black, loose skirt. She slipped it on and then from her waist, began to close her jacket. Then it came to where it mattered, her ample bust. Smirking slyly to herself, she only used one more button before stopping. The jacket covered her bra but pushed her breast together and revealed plenty of cleavage. For a minute, she was scared of what her father might think about it but brushed it to the back part of her mind.

One thing was left and that was what kind of shoes should she use for her new ensemble. Like a possessed woman, she went into her closet and scoured for that right shoe. Brown work boots? No. The heeled black ones? Maybe. Slippers? Better with a dress. And finally, after her search, she came upon the perfect ones. Long, thigh level, vinyl boots with stiletto heels. Vivienne nearly squealed when she found them. She took them from their resting place and sat down on her bed. A few moments later, she found out that finding them was the easiest part. Putting them on was another story. Her boots weren't exactly cooperative. They hugged her skin so this made reaching her thigh a hard task. After boot number one was on, Vivienne groaned as she remembered that there was another one ready for her leg. Facing the truth, she took the last one and wrestled with it for ten minutes before it was on. Now her joy came back in ten fold. She stood from the bed and almost tripped as she did. Vivienne wasn't exactly used to wearing heels but she was a quick learner. Careful in taking steps, Vivienne looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, ear to ear.

"I'm so hot," Vivienne said softly. She tilted her head back with her right arm and winked at herself. "I hope Lance thinks so too."

"I think a good question is whether you can still fight in that," came her little brother's voice. Vivienne whirled her head around to see him at her door. Sometimes she wished that the door would creek or squeak. Matthew always could walk into her room without her ever realizing it.

"Matthew, what do you want?" Vivienne asked.

"Nothing really," he answered. The ways Matthew could annoy his sister were infinite.

"So get out," she said menacingly.

"Okay," Matthew said. "But mom wants to tell us all something. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you to stop looking at yourself in the mirror."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Vivienne asked.

"You asked what I wanted," Matthew said. He sighed, "It doesn't occur to you that I don't want anything besides a good book. Mom wants us."

Vivienne narrowed her eyes. "You take things way to literal."

"Maybe," Matthew said. As the oldest son of Vincent, maybe that was the reason why Matthew was more sarcastic in his responses. It's safe to assume that Vivienne only inherited Vincent's fight and pride but not much else, save for the obvious. Matthew on the other hand, was his only individual that shared mainly his parent's physical traits. Other than the sarcasm, not much from either parent is found in his personality.

"I'll be down there," Vivienne said as she walked to the door. She pushed Matthew out and shut the door. She took a deep breath. Her father seeing her in the new jacket so early wasn't part of her plan.

"Why can't you just tell me and we'll tell the kids later?" Vincent asked. He was sitting at the table downstairs with Malon next to him. He had been desperate to find out what was Malon's secret. His reason: Why wake someone up so early if your only telling him or her to wait to hear the secret? And it was driving him crazy.

"No, I want everyone down here," Malon said. "And this is big, and I know how you're going to act."

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "Like I ever overreacted to anything."

Malon glared at him, "I don't like bringing this up but… 16 years ago? Not even by consent? A near Armageddon?"

"Fine, you got me there," Vincent said.

Matthew descended the stairs. He assured his mother, father, and siblings that Vivienne was on her way down. He then gave his father a little warning before taking a seat at the table. As time ticked by, Vincent was getting anxious. He wanted to know what was Malon planning. It wasn't fair to him. He would've told her anything if she were to only ask. But no, she wanted the whole family present so she could unveil her secret. _"What the hell, its not like we're not having another kid,_" he thought. "Malon, this is complete injustice. I thought we don't keep things from each other. Well, tell me! I hate waiting." Malon only gave him a shake of her head before he pouted again. His only thought then was that it had better be as big as she was making it to be.

Then the empirical princess walked down the stairs. She knew she wasn't dressed exactly the way her father liked. But it didn't really matter to her, its not like he was going to kill her for it. Sure, on the outside Vincent may have been a tough as nails, intimidating figure even if he plucked his eyebrows but inside, he was just big softy. Vivienne found this out a long time ago and Malon before her. So the only thing that could actually tame the fire was his daughters and wife. If Vivienne only believe and knew that her father did have that one weakness, but was also capable of someone's premature death. Not that he would do anything against his own daughter, but probably to any who looked at her like a piece of meat instead on a human being.

"Vivi, exactly what are you wearing?" Vincent asked. All thoughts about Malon's secret were thrown out of his mind's window.

"Its only my new jacket," Vivienne answered. She laughed nervously as she walked to the table and took a seat.

"Now, Vinnie," Malon said. "She's old enough to know what's she's wearing and what's it going to lead to. And we both know what'll happen if she ends up hurt." While Malon didn't have a leash on Vivienne all the time, that not to say that she never disagreed with all of Vincent's ideas. "But before you do anything, I should tell you all what's happening"

"Finally…" Vincent muttered.

Malon looked over to Vincent and took his hand in hers. "Vincent, children," she said, still with her eyes locked on Vincent. "I'm not sure how to say this. I trust Matthew figured it out already." Malon looked over to her eldest son and he gave her a nod. While the others were younger and were a bit naïve about what was happening, Matthew didn't lack logic or knowledge. He was a bright child. Bright enough to figure out his mother's secret. "Right now, there are eight of us here. There is also one loyal dog and one bird, right? But, in a few short months, there will be another addition to the family."

Matthew smiled and then explained it to his younger brothers and sibling who didn't get it. As soon as the news was broken to them, they were all laughing and smiling. Happiness over took them and then rushed out of the house to burn their excitement off and play. Vivienne read her mother loud and clear and then wondered how another baby would intrude with her life. Her father on the other hand, failed to register Malon.

"Um, I'm afraid I didn't catch that," Vincent said. "I'm not going to say what I heard but why don't you try again?"

"You made good on your promise Vincent," Malon said. "We have successfully reached seven. And in case your think head didn't get that either, I'm pregnant again."

"Oh, okay, that what I thought I heard," Vincent said. He calmly took the glass of milk at the table and drank half of it. He sighed and returned the glass to its spot. Vincent rubbed his eyes.

"Your taking this better then the last six," Malon said. With Vivienne, Vincent assumed the fetal position. With Matthew, he pulled at his hair. As each child became clear to him, Vincent did something more masochistic.

"Oh, sorry," Vincent said. He took a deep breath, and banged his head on the table, making the glasses jump. He raised his head again and was going to do it again but Malon held him back. He then took his thumb and began to bite it, grind it with his teeth before his digit was slapped away. He looked up at the ceiling, "You did know that I was only joking about going up and making number seven right? You three can take a joke, can't you?"

Malon shook her head. She expected worse but now all that was left was for Vincent to accept his new child. She saw him tilt his back down and look at one knot in the table's wood. "Vinnie?"

"It better be a boy," Vincent answered.

"You guys are so weird," Matthew said, standing from his chair. He decided he had wasted enough time waiting for his father's zenith reaction. On his agenda, Matthew still had to finish his studies before he could get to practice. He marched to the stairs and stamped upwards.

"I'm with Matt," Vivienne said. She stood up and pushed her chair in. "Bye, I'm going to go see Lance." Vivienne, the last person in the room besides Vincent and Malon, left them alone.

"Malon?" Vincent asked to gain his wife's attention. Maybe with the revelation of their seventh child revealed to him, a question snuck into Vincent's mind.

"Yes, Vincent," Malon said. She stared deep into his scarlet red eyes. She watched them advert themselves.

"You had near unlimited potential," Vincent said. "You are a beautiful woman and you have that… other thing going on. Do you regret having children instead? Do you wonder what would've happened if you did something else besides settle down?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Malon asked.

"I don't know… guilt?" Vincent said.

"Vincent," Malon said in total disbelief at what he said. "No, no, no, please Vincent. You've made me happy. I know I could've done so much but I want to be a mother. I want to have children. There are things that I could've been or done but all I want to be is a mother." Malon didn't wait for Vincent to speak and kissed him deeply.

As their kiss started to become heated, Vincent broke their lips. "Whoa, whoa, lets stop before we make it twins."

The day wore on. Vincent, still in shock about being father of seven, didn't do much work that day. Over at the castle, two lovebirds were about to part ways. Lance and Vivienne spent the entire day together. When Lance first saw how beautifully sexy Vivienne was dressed, his jaw almost hit the floor. They sparred but neither of them put much heart into their attacks. After a calm lunch, Lance took Vivienne into the castle market.

Link sighed as he watched his son take his best friend's daughter back home. He only hoped that both of them could control their hormones. That last thing that Link and Vincent wanted was a grandchild. With the mention of Vincent, Link smiled as he returned to the throne room. His tatty tunic, tattered in some places, was a direct contrast to the new leather sheath that covered his powerful blade. Covering the scabbard was the Aegis shield that Link was sure he ought to have Vincent make a new one. Sooner or later it would give out.

He stepped into the throne room. He looked up to see Zelda sitting on her throne, a bored look on her face. Link often wished that he were the royal one so that he could do the bulk of the regal decisions that bothered Zelda. But Zelda knew that it was her duty as heir to the throne to take it over.

And then he heard footsteps. Just behind him. Link cautiously turned around to see Lars, the representative of Noche walking up to them. Lars was still in his tan cloak, a hood over his head. Link found it strange that Lars would simply walk up to him for an audience.

"What can we do for you Lars?" Zelda asked.

Lars stopped midway between the entrance and the throne. His hood looked up to gaze at them both. His face was still hidden in the shadows of the fabric. "I wish you really meant that."

Zelda raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Lars lifted his arm and held his cloak, "Once you peer inside, you'll understand… _my princess_." Lars lowered his hood and the result shocked Link and Zelda both. The guards situated around the throne instinctively raised their weapons at the menace.

Lars was a near identical twin to Link. He had the same hair, the same face, and most likely the same body. Except for one difference, his colors were inverted. Instead of the golden blond hair, Lars possessed gray silver hair. Instead of the orbs of rivers for eyes, they were red as the fires of Hell. He displayed no emotion as he revealed himself but Link reached out for his sword and shield. "Like your in any position to fight," Lars said. His cloak collapsed into puffs of dark clouds. He wore a darkened black tunic, the same style as Link's. He reached around the back for his sword and shield. The royal guards ran forward but were pushed aside by the dark smoke from under their shadows. "Surrender the throne to Lord Ganondorf."

"Not in this lifetime," Link said, unsheathing Ares and the Aegis shield. The war sword Ares sparked with lighting and thunder. Link pointed the righteous blade to Lars, "I thought that you died, Dark."

"At least have the decency to call me by my chosen name," Lars said. "That's all I want."

"Link?" Zelda asked fearfully.

"Lars is my evil counterpart, Ganondorf's insidious creation to hinder my quest so long ago. There is no way he can be alive this time," Link explained.

Lars held up his arm to show a half-filled Triforce of Power. "Lord Ganondorf has perfected me finally. I am a perfect clone to you. We are one, Link. Now step down, so when the Evil King returns, his kingdom will all ready be his."

Link readied Ares and charged forward. Lars blocked with his sword and the two were locked with each other. Lars caused the shadow from beneath Link to slip away, causing the hero to lose his balance. Lars forced Link backwards with a swing of his sword. Link held his sword away and the lightning surrounding Ares grew violent. In the blink of an eye, Link released the built up energy in a slash to Lars. The doppelganger tried to sidestep but the strike of energy came around to strike him. Causing him a great deal of pain, Lars clutched his chest. His anger was starting to over come him and Lars looked over to Link and Zelda. The hero was obviously superior with that sword he wielded. Lars knew that it was preparation. How did he know? Would Virgil complete his task?

But Lars wouldn't fail his. He would take the castle. He raised his hand and the shadows from the feet of Link and Zelda grabbed their ankles. It was his last option. Only to banish them somewhere else so they would be preoccupied for the moment. Hopefully by the time he and his brother would have their rematch, Lars would've found a way to compensate for the lack of power. "Good bye, brother." The hands of the shadows dragged Link and Zelda downwards.

They were engulfed in darkness and being pulled somewhere. After what seemed like and eternity and like a blink of an eye, they appeared outside the castle. They looked up to their home and watched in horror as moon high above was covered in dark clouds. The castle gave of black fog and was soon consumed by it. Rain fell over the land of Hyrule, drenching it in despair and drear. The land fell away and gave a void of darkness.

"What do we do now?" Zelda asked.

Link looked to Zelda, "Let's go get Vincent."

"Vincent?" Malon asked. She lay in their bed, the covers up to her breast. Vincent was coming into their room after fruitless day of trying to get something done.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Vincent asked.

"Could you get me a piece of chocolate?" Malon asked. She tried to make herself as adorable as possible. And it worked on Vincent. Not without complaint of course.

"It's pouring rain!" Vincent said. "I doubt anyone's open!"

"You get me some chocolate, Vincent Dante Aegis II," Malon ordered. "Or else."

Vincent sighed and took the old white jacket from the coat rack. He put it on as he ran down the stairs. He raced outside and looked around the village. All shops were closed and the rain did not let up. Vincent was growing desperate until he remembered Tesan's café. He was bound to be in, his house was just above it. Vincent sprinted to it and knocked at the door. After there was no answer, he tried again. "Damn it asshole, come to the door!"

"No wonder very few like you," said someone behind him. "With a mouth like that, it's a wonder you found someone."

"And no wonder you're a bastard," Vincent said. He turned around to face Virgil. "You make my arm hurt like hell and you look just like me when I was younger. I don't want to get into the whole explanation with you. I just want to know what the hell you want."

"Well, Vincent Dante Aegis II, father of seven, husband to the lovely Malon. What else?" Virgil asked himself. He placed his finger under his chin thoughtfully. "Right, Angel of Death."

"And here I don't know squat about you," Vincent said. The door behind him opened and Tesan peeked out.

"Vincent? What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked.

"Just get back inside and get me some chocolate, this wont take long," Vincent said. He shut the door for Tesan and turned back to Virgil.

"I need you, Vincent. I need you so I can bring back Ganondorf. That bastard, he gives you life and he wants the world from you. What a bitch," Virgil said. "We both now you're not going to come quietly…" Blue flames surrounded his arms and forged themselves into fiery swords.

Vincent scoffed, "That was first year as angel. Must admit, blue fire does look the evil part."

"I don't need you alive," Virgil said. He ran forward and stabbed Vincent in the chest. With a smirk, he waited for the body to fall but it never came. Vincent stood tall.

"Please… Angel of Death. You said so yourself. I'm not going to die," Vincent said. His own red fire left their imprint on his jacket and created the bright swords of crystallized energy. No wings came. "So here we are, you have two swords and so do I. Oh, your so going to get your assed handed to you."

Virgil jumped back. Vincent smirked and rushed forward. Virgil blocked Vincent's swords with his own and the force of both blades stopped the rain around them from falling. In that split second, they stared at each other. The rain fell again and they stood there.

"Check mate," Virigl said.

Vincent grunted a huh and then he felt something grab at him from below. He struggled to get out but they were latched on tight. Vincent fell through the ground and only Virgil stood in the rain. "Nice looking out Lars…"

"We must hurry," Lars said, steeping from the shadows. "They are now onto us. We were lucky this time. If this Horseman had his blade of _Ars Moriendi_, all would've been naught. We cannot rival them, either the Horseman of War of the Valkyries near by. Let's get to the tower before it becomes too late."

"Hurry Link, the rain is getting heavier…"

"Maybe these boots aren't the best thing to wear, huh Lance?"

"I just can't believe that we've been kicked out of the castle."

"I hate when you're right," Virgil said.

A/N: Yes! I finally wrote the beginning to the end! Talk about letting the creative juices flowing. Hope you like.


	7. VII The Strength of a Mother

**VII. **The Strength of a Mother

Lars sat at the incredibly long, oak dinner table within the castle. No, that is wrong, in his master's castle. His hands were crossed in front of his mouth as he leaned forward, looking at the other end of the table. He kept his eyes on the young girl that sat at the opposite end. The young princess stared at Lars in turn. Lars' lips curled as he kept his eyes on her. She wasn't eating anything. It gave him a little joy to see how his other side's family was desperately missing him. He wondered how long it would take for Link to assume the hero mantle once again and burst through the castle's barrier.

"Please eat something, little princess," Lars said, gesturing to the small meal in front of her. While hunger never plagued Lars, he did the meaningless routine of wolfing down food for the illusion he had kept. But what he always wanted was to taste the food he wasted. He envied his true half, and all people they had feelings… They could taste the bitterness or sweetness of food, they could smell the fragrance of flowers, they had things he wished he half. He was nothing more than a bottom line copy. Simple look alike with inverted colors to keep his alignment known. Right down to the shared memories but never the emotions. That would only have gotten in the way for him. But… Zina gave him concern. It was sure to be Link's own thoughts influencing his own.

"Your not my daddy," Zina yelled from her position. "I want my daddy!"

"Give or take… I'm, in a way, your father," Lars said. "Believe it or not. Point is… he's not coming for a while. We are protected here. Nothing can get in or out, my little princess. Locked away in your own castle, sounds like something I've heard before you. Ironic isn't it? Fairy tales do come true. Nonetheless, I doubt there is anything your father can do to get in. A god he may be but even his power can grant him access inside."

"He will," Zina muttered softly. It was low, barely audible to herself. The man who had came in and said her parents were no longer around said his theory with such confidence that he almost made her believe. But Zina, young as she may be, knew that her father would be able to save her.

"If your father is as smart as I believe he is, which he should be, then he knows where to go first," Lars said. "The only way he can get in here is only when Virgil returns. And Virgil isn't coming back anytime soon."

Zina whimpered softly and looked up. She looked through the windows to find a darkened sky. Raindrops fell onto the glass pane, obscuring her total vision. No doubt caused by the barrier over the castle. She prayed that her father would hurry. She wanted to be safe in his arms. She felt tired. It was getting late and the man in front of her did not let her sleep. Zina fought to keep her eyes open but it was becoming harder for her. The food laid out in front of her didn't help either. Events were simply going how they were supposed to.

Meanwhile…

"Link, we need to find a way inside. I want my baby with me!" Zelda said. She was becoming hysterical. When they were teleported outside, it dawned on her that her little Zina was still inside. Zelda had no intention of leaving the castle grounds but Link had pointed out that there was no use.

Link knew that with Vincent, there was a chance they could reach inside. But the news only got worse when they reached Kakiriko. They had knocked on the front door to the Aegis household and found a worried Malon. Apparently Vincent had not returned from a trip to the local shop. It had grown late to the night and Vincent did not make his presence known. Vivienne tried her best to comfort her mother but it was to no avail. It wasn't until Tesan had came that they found out someone had assaulted Vincent.

"We need Vincent," Link said. "You know I tried with all my might to break that barrier but nothing happened. But now Vincent's in some other place." Link sighed. He sat on the table and watched as both wives paced in the living room. He rubbed his temples as he tried to think. "There are two of them. Each modeled after Vincent and I. I can hold my own against mine but if both of them work together, I'm afraid I wont win. Where the hell could they have taken him?"

"How could they overpower Vincent?" Malon cried out. "He's the most powerful person walking the earth and they stopped him. If they can do that, then they could… kill him. No, I can't – no!"

"Mom, calm down," Vivienne said. She reached for her mother and tried to make her sit on the couch. "I'm sure daddy is still alive."

"Yes, Malon," Link said. "You know Vincent can't die."

"Uh, sir, but don't you mean won't?" Lance asked his father. Lance caught the diction. His father used can't as in not able to. Now, Lance knows that Vincent is strong but there isn't anybody that can simply will himself or herself to live. Wont would be the proper word and Lance figured that was what his father meant.

"Lance, Vivienne," Link said. "There is much more to Vincent and I then meets the eye. Just know that Vincent will never die. Not until it is his time. And right now isn't his time. He will keep fighting just like I will. First things first, I need to locate Vincent and then save him. Then, hopefully with his help, he and I can get into the castle and save Zina. The we stop Virgil and Lars."

"Honey, you're going to need help," Zelda said.

Malon looked over to Link, "I'm going with you. I'm not going to allow my children to grow up without a father. I don't care if about that stupid fact. He needs me now."

"Mom?" Vivienne asked. This was the first time she had really seen her mother so gung ho. Here was a woman who was mother of just over a half a dozen children, ready to risk her life. Malon may have showed part of that warrior maiden side but it never blossomed to what Vivienne saw then.

"No," Link answered. "Did you forget that you're pregnant?"

"But-." Malon said. She looked down to the floor. She thought about the conversation she had with Vincent earlier. If she weren't an expecting mother, there would be no debate. But she was. Malon could risk her life, but not her unborn child. It meant a lot for her to save Vincent but she nodded in defeat. Vincent wouldn't have allowed it either, he would put himself in front of death before his children.

"I'm sorry," Link said. An idea hit him. Link got up from his chair and went to the door. "Look, Malon can't go but Lyndis can. Why don't you send word to Clair and Alistor about the issue? I'm sure they will come…"

"Blaze hasn't been around since Vincent's disappearance," Malon said softly.

Link's eyes widened. There was a spark of his mind at work. He remembered the last time Blaze had disappeared to only end up being with Vincent at the tower. The tower would be the best place to start. Link knew this. If Virgil really was a copy of Vincent, then he did have access to the ancient structure. "I think I know where they have taken Vincent." Link uttered. He quickly made his way back to the group in the living room. "Last time both of them were gone was when Vincent had resurrected that tower. Obviously that tower means something if Vincent did erect it and its most likely still there. A doppelganger and the original think alike. Virgil must've brought it back. Everybody sit tight, everything ought to be rectified soon enough."

Zelda watched her husband walk out of the house and into the pouring rain. She turned her attention to Malon. The redhead was in obvious distraught. She did have a reason to be. Vincent was arguably the most powerful being and he was able to get captured. That meant they either overpowered over outsmarted him. Both were two outcomes that were highly unlikely. There was the probability that they had taken Vincent by surprise. Or…

"He underestimated him," Malon said. Zelda was brought back from her thoughts. Malon continued, "Vincent was always an arrogant man. It seems that has gotten the best of him. Didn't Link said he would've had trouble if he didn't have Ares?"

Zelda realized the question was directed at her. She nodded, "I'm afraid so. They are supposed to be equally matched but Link had Vincent help in the creation of Ares before all this happened."

"Then Vincent needs Azrael," Malon said.

"But you can't go," Zelda said. "On top of that, Vincent is the only one who can even pick up any of his forged swords."

"Do you mean the swords in his office?" Vivienne asked. She caught the attention of both of the mothers. Even Tesan and Lance looked over to her. Under the spot light, Vivienne felt uncomfortable. Everyone had his or her eyes on her.

"Yes Vivienne, those swords. Why do you ask?" Malon asked.

"Well," Vivienne said. "I'm not sure if this is as important but… I remember I did pick up the little spade looking one. But that was probably a regular sword, right? Like the two on top of his desk, right?"

Zelda and Malon looked at each other. They broke their glaze and looked to Vivienne. "Vivienne, sweetie, do you know that you had picked up Azrael?" Malon asked. "Azrael is Vincent's strongest sword. And until right now, he was the only one who could even lift him up." Malon sighed. "But I'm afraid that there isn't anything we could do about this. Even if Vivienne can deliver the sword, it's much to dangerous."

"Mom!" Vivienne reasoned. "I know you don't want me to go but your saying that I'm the only one who can help daddy. If Ares can help Link, then Azrael can help daddy. I have to go."

"Even if I would let you," Malon said. "There is no way you can get there. It's a three-days ride from here on horseback and it's at the top of a tower. Without wings, there is no possibility of getting up there."

Vivienne sighed. When one obstacle was cleared, another took its place that was even greater. She hated it. In her anger, Vivienne fell to the couch alongside her mother. She wondered how her mother felt, knowing that her husband was caught and held somewhere. Tears began to stream down Vivienne's eyes. Fenrir came and rested his head on her lap. Vivienne lifted her hand and stroked the dog's head. She scratched the area behind his ears, taking very little enjoyment at his ecstasy.

Just then, tapping was heard from the window. Malon looked up to see Blaze using his sharp beak to rap at the window. Malon went over and opened the window, letting the bird to fly in and perch itself on the coat rack. It let out a soft caw while everyone watched it.

"Valkyrie Malon," Fenrir spoke. "It appears that Blaze does know where Sir Vincent is currently held. Lord Link was on the right track, it is the tower."

Vivienne looked down at the dog, her mouth hung open. In all the time she had known the dog, she had never heard it talk. On top of that, it dawned on her that Fenrir was just as old as she was, if not older. Pretty soon, nothing would surprise her but being just introduced to the family's secrets was not easy. "Fenrir can… talk?"

"Wonder what else is going to happen," Lance said in disbelief.

Fenrir smirked to the best of his abilities. "Don't worry, there is plenty to come. But that is beside the point, Lady Malon, it appears Blaze has returned to aid Vincent once more. He wants to help the Valkyrie once again."

"But I can't go," Malon said. She began to tear up, "I wish I could but I can't!"

"Not you," Fenrir said. He nodded over to Vivienne, "The fourth Valkyrie."

"Vivienne?" Malon asked.

"She is the only one who can hold the sacred swords and has latent powers. She will be safe, especially when she delivers Azrael to Sir Vincent," Fenrir said.

Malon bit her bottom lip. She was unsure about on what to do next. She could let her daughter and meet danger head on. On the other hand, there would be a chance that Link would fail and everything would still be the mess it was in.

"Mom, I can do it," Vivienne said. No fear clouded her mind when she made that decision. She wanted to help her father in any way she could. Vivienne was ready to take up arms and embrace her heritage.

"Mrs. Aegis, if you would like, I can accompany her," Lance said. It was his time to shine and he was going to take it. "I can make sure she'll come back."

"Make sure you do Lance," Malon said. "Be careful. Make sure you get Azrael from the office before you go."

"Right mom!" Vivienne retorted as she ran into the office.

"Lance, make sure you don't do anything to crazy," Zelda said, holding her son close. "I want you back alive."

Vincent walked alone in the empty corridors. The Aegis manor still had all the extravagant décor and artifacts he had grown up around when he was younger. It was late and Vincent couldn't sleep. His father had died not too long ago and it was still eating him. A tear came from his eyes and collected on his chin. He missed his father. Vincent passed another doorway without realizing that there were lights on inside. Quickly pivoting around, Vincent walked up to the door and knocked on the oak door.

"_Yes?" said a voice. It was his mother. _

_Vincent opened the door and let himself inside. It was his father's office. A large, circular room filled with countless books and with a desk in the center of it all. Behind the desk was a fireplace with a single chair in front of it. Vincent walked closer to find his mother in the chair. _

"_Mom… you need rest," Vincent said. _

_She looked up to her son, "I know… Vincent, you are the spitting image of your father in his early days." _

"_I see. Mom, he's gone now. There is nothing else we can do but to move on," Vincent said. _

_His mother lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. Vincent was hurting inside more than she could have imagined. "Don't blame yourself Vincent. You cannot control everything that goes on with life and death." _

_Vincent gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes. He stood in front of his mother as _the_ Angel of Death. Yet, he can't stop a simple old man from dying. Vincent could not let that go and would not forgive himself. He tried to stay strong and relaxed. There was nothing more he would've like more than to let his power rise and simply cause destruction. But he didn't, he remained serene. "Mom… are you all right?" _

"_Vincent, I will be. Just tell me you wont let this get to you. He is in a better place now. And how can you just walk around the house this late? Your probably making Malon worried. Go back to your room and reassure her that your fine." _

"_I – I don't think its fine. I could've done something," Vincent said. _

"_No you couldn't. There are some things you can't stop." _

Vincent's eyes fluttered open. He found himself in the throne he sat upon, on top of the world. He tried to move but each motion he took was met with great pain. Vincent looked over to see his arms and legs were chained to the throne. Each chain link had spikes on it, leaving deep gashes in his skin. He looked up to see Virgil smiling at him from a few feet away.

"Bastard, what exactly do you intend to accomplish?" Vincent inquired. He was agitated and was ready to end his capture.

"To bring back Ganondorf," Virgil answered. "Of course, I'm going to hate serving under that fat pig. I just wish there was a way I can escape his torment."

"Yeah, a lot of people want that," Vincent said. "I exist to end their sad existence."

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "Think your so high and mighty. But look at you, Death, all chained up to your own throne of Abyss. Think it's going to be easy escaping that? Do you think you can even beat me? I doubt it."

Vincent watched as Link and Lyndis came through the farthest arch. Link was ready for the worse by the way he had shown up as the fierce deity he had became so long ago. His sword was just a bit longer and more twisted then its previous incarnation. No doubt that the Ares sword influenced the sword. Lyndis was in her Valkyrian battle armor and brandished a simple broad sword.

"About time!" Vincent said.

"Its kind of hard to find a guy like yourself," Link answered.

"Bring it on, its not going to make any difference," Virgil said. He turned around to face Link and Lyndis. "You two cannot hope to over power me. I'm based off of him!"

"Don't I know it," Vincent said. He tore his right arm from the chains and then the left. As blood gushed from his wounds, Vincent broke the chains that held his legs. His pure white jacket was bathed in his blood but his wounds sealed themselves. It was a perk for being the Angel of Death. Vincent would not feel the same pain normal people could. He might've felt the puncture from the chains and maybe even imagined the agonizing affects but it's wasn't the same for him. On top of that, whatever wounds he received would not be open for very long. "Think you have a chance now?"

Virgil smirked, "As a matter of fact." Blue fired raced along his coat. "I think I do."

A/N: I know… we need some fights. Well, they are coming up soon enough.


	8. VIII The Testament of Courage and Power

**VIII.** The Testament of Courage and Power

Vivienne took a look around the dark office. She had gone in there to fetch the very sword that could aid her father in having an upper hand in his fight. After stumbling around in the darkness, she came up to the rack of swords behind the desk. Vivienne looked at all the swords and sighed. Azrael was a small sword. It was going to be hell looking for it.

"It's the eldest one," said a whisper.

Vivienne stopped her search and looked around. It was a male's voice but there was no one else in there with her. "Hello?" she asked the darkness. She began to regret having gone inside the office by herself. Then again, she could've ran all the way back to the door and opened it wide to make sure everyone knew what she was doing. At least that way she knew that there was even little anyone can do in there.

"Does she hear us?" another voice asked.

"Who's there?" Vivienne asked once again.

"Looks like the jig is up," said the man voice again.

The swords in front of Vivienne began to glow. From their pulsating light, spectral images produced themselves in front of the desk. Vivienne watched in awe at the five ethereal people in front of her. The spirit were all male, all dressed in radically different clothing. One was in eastern samurai armor, another one had darker skin and wore a large headdress and robe. Two in slightly differentiating togas, and another in a large breastplate with accompanying shoulder pads and gauntlets.

"Who are you?" Vivienne asked.

"Spirits of the swords," the man in armor said. He was close to his fifties with graying hair and slightly wrinkled face. "I am Odin. Aside from your father, you're the only other person who has met us. A person of significant power can so you can see why it's a little surprising for us."

Vivienne remained silent.

"Listen up," said the samurai. "You know me as Enma and let's get this straight. We only answer Vincent. He created us, gave us an existence. You may be his daughter but that doesn't change that only he can wield us."

"I'm not here for that," Vivienne said. "My father needs help. I need Azrael."

"That fool, I knew Azrael should've never let himself be grasped by you. He has always had a soft spot. Some weapon of divinity he is," Enma said. His scorn turned to a worried look, "What do you mean that your father needs help?"

"Th-There's these guys and well, they took him," Vivienne said. "We're not sure what they want but I'm going to help. That's why I need Azrael. I'm going to hand deliver him to my father so that we can finish these guys off."

"Over here," said a calm, collected voice from behind everyone. He sat on the desk, his legs crossed and his large wings folded tightly on his back. He was clad in silver armor and bore a very striking resemblance to Vincent. Although his age was set younger than the battle hardened Vincent and his eyes and her were a darker red. He stood up from the desk and eyed everyone before him. "Master Vincent is in need of him. Let's not dilly dally."

"Your Azrael?" Vivienne asked tentatively. He was a somewhat imposing figure. The air around him was heavy with command and power. The other spirits didn't even have near the same presence that he did.

He nodded his head, his blood red hair falling into his eyes. "I knew that revealing myself to you would be a beneficial idea. Unlike my cohorts, I don't see Vincent as the only person who is worthy enough to wield us. He is strong, powerful, and a pure heart. It looks like he passed these traits on to you, Vivi."

That little nickname almost made Vivienne break down and cry. Her father was in grave danger. Her father, the man who was always there for all of her life, raising her, guiding her, and loving her, was facing death. "Thank you Azrael. If I hadn't wandered in here before… I don't know if we could've ever found a way to you to daddy."

Azrael cracked a small smile and disappeared. The small sword began to glow on the desk, signaling his location. Vivienne sighed and walked over to the sword and picked it up. She wondered how such a small thing could be the strongest blade her father created. She felt better about herself then, her prediction about the sword was correct.

"_I really just want to wake up from this nightmare. Who could have ever thought up such a horrible thing to do? I swear, this never even happened in the outlandish books I've read. Even the one where the crazy author put people's thoughts in italics wasn't as inane. How much more do all of us have to suffer? Now I understand why death is ultimate freedom. Still, living has its advantages… Just please Goddesses, don't let my father die," _she thought to herself. She held Azrael close to her bosom.

"Young one," Odin said. "It would do you good if you took one more of us. While Vincent only needs Azrael, surely you can benefit from taking another blessed sword?"

Vivienne looked down from Azrael and back to Odin. "… I might as well."

Virgil and Vincent stared at each other. One could almost see the fire brewing in each other's eyes. At the other end of the room, stood Link and Lyndis, poised and ready to attack. In the darkness of the night, came a soft laugh. From behind the throne emerged Lars, walking cautiously.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it," Virgil said. His blue fire began to die.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Lars replied. "This is going to be the last time that the Goddesses will ever stand in the way of our lord Ganondorf."

Link took a step forward but Lars shook his head. He stepped aside to reveal Link's daughter.

"Bastard let her go!" Link said.

"Just stay right there Hero," Lars said. "While I wouldn't like to, I will harm her if you interfere with Virgil and Vincent. And don't get started with me Virgil, I know this wasn't the plan but we didn't expect for War to show himself. Of course, this is why Ganondorf is still locked away. He keeps underestimating him."

"Wouldn't it be great if it were just us two?" Virgil asked. Flames circled his arms and created sword-like extensions from his hands. He raised his left hand up, "Why don't we get this started?"

"One on one… just like its supposed to be," Vincent said. Six wings materialized from his back. Each red-tipped feather gave the illusion of fire on the wings. Fire spouted from his palms and, as it compressed into itself, gave a small explosion. Vincent stood ready with two swords of crystallized fire. "Don't worry Link, he can't be too hard."

"You wish," Virgil said. He ran forward with his swords outstretched. As he closed the gap between himself and Vincent, his smile grew wider. He swung the ethereal fire but found only air. He looked up to see Vincent hovering above. "You aren't safe up there." He leaped up to Vincent but the Angel stopped his momentum in his tracks with his left sword. Frozen in midair, Vincent brought his second sword down onto Vigil, knocking him back down to the floor.

"You can only surprise me once," Vincent said. "You caught me once before. Sucks for me because I ended up here."

Virgil raised his right sword and it became a jet stream of fire aimed at Vincent. Rolling his eyes, Vincent used four of his wings to shield himself from the fire. It was the first time that Vincent felt the cool touch of blue fire. Cool… more like hot enough to be confused with cold. Nonetheless, it hurt Vincent. Although he wasn't physically hurt, he felt pain from the fire. It never occurred to Vincent that even though he used only red fire, that blue fire could hurt him. Red versus blue. Classic.

The fire diminished and as Vincent opened his wings, Virgil came at him with his other edge ready. Nearly suffering a blue edge of his sword, Vincent reacted quickly enough to use his wings as a shield again. But that time, he felt the sword pierce his holy wings. His eyes winced as he started to descend slowly. Virgil was already waiting for him to deliver another blow but Vincent would not have it. As the second strike came, Vincent stopped it with his sword. The pain that came from his second wing spread across his body. He began to wonder if blue fire would act like silver on a vampire. Would it spread and remove his invincibility? Was using the direct opposite of his power his Achilles' heel?

Vincent was locked with Virgil, sword on sword. Physically, they were equally matched. One has to wonder about the age difference. Vincent was older now. He was getting slower, he looses stamina faster, what else would he lose? The red from his hair? Virgil on the other hand was young.

"So you need me to bring back Ganondorf," Vincent stated.

"Your body is ideal for him. Both of you share the same lust for power. You two are one in the same. So, yes we need you Vincent. Like killing two birds with one stone. Your gone and Ganondorf will walk again."

Vincent managed to push back Virgil. "He and I are nothing alike. I care for everyone around me. I may be the Angel of Death but I'm not a heartless being ready to kill for fun."

Blaze flapped his wings once more, bringing himself and his passengers a little higher. Vivienne sat in front, poised and determined to reach the tower Blaze was taking them. Lance was behind her looking over her. The tower loomed in the distance. It was an imposing figure against the moon. Vivienne tried to keep the rain from falling into her eyes but it was futile. It was pouring. The rain made it harder to see and harder for Blaze to keep flying. He was doing a great deal to make it to the tower.

"Viv," Lance muttered in her ear. "Don't worry. My dad should be there by now. Everything should be under control. I know things don't look great but I'm sure it'll turn out in our favor."

Vivienne looked down. She gazed at the wet feathers of Blaze, feeling the muscles beneath them. The phoenix, as Vivienne just found out, was an eternal bird. Like the Fenrir family and the basilisks, Blaze held allegiance to the Goddesses. It was also symbol of the Aegis crest. Blaze was strong and she hoped she could be as well. But the thought of her father's death plagued her. She wondered how Lance managed to remain calm in the moment of crisis.

"Thank you, Lance," Vivienne said.

Vincent was pushed back to the chair. He tripped over the seat and fell into it. Before he was able to stand, a blade of fire pierced him in the stomach. Vincent screamed in pain and cough up blood. As the red liquid pooled at the seat, Vincent looked up to Virgil. He was smirking at the intense pain Vincent was in.

"Some fighter you are…" Virgil said.

"Best you can come up with?" Vincent asked. He took one of his swords and made a stab for Virgil. Like he thought, Virgil jumped away, leaving him alone.

And then he heard it, the caw of Blaze. He could recognize it anywhere. It was a long, high-pitched screech that broke the roar of thunder. Blaze came in from an opening and landed on the cement floor. To Vincent's surprise, he saw Vivienne and Lance disembark.

Link and Lyndis stood at the far end, Virgil and Vincent dueled in the center of it all, Lars stood watch from the other side, and the new arrivals came in from southern point.

"Vivi?" Vincent asked.

"Dad!" she yelled. She took Azrael from her side and with all her strength, threw it to Vincent.

Vincent caught the sword in his hand and looks at it. "Azrael? I see now. I guess my little girl is growing up, to something I wasn't sure she would."

Link took the opportunity and rushed over to Lars. As he sped past Lance, he yelled him to be ready. Lars readied a sword but the surprise attack made him fumble over Link's strike. The giant sword packed an enormous punch. Link grabbed Zina and stood in front of her. He had his sword raised and yelled for Lance to come grab his sister. Lance nodded and ran to his father.

Vivienne turned from Link to her father. He now stood with Azrael in his hand. She wished that she could use Odin to help out but she knew she would only get in the way. Azrael began to glow and then sprouted a blade made of swirling fire. It was red hot, enough to cause the air around it to waver. He turned to Vivienne."You put yourself in a lot of danger coming here. Don't make me worry like that again." Vincent then began to give off the flame-like aura he used to do. Virgil stood in front of him. Vincent smirked, "And you thought you were going to win."

Link and Lars clashed swords. Link looked over to see Zina and Lance making their way back out of the fray. Their fight made their way closer to Vincent and Virgil. Link watched the way Vincent easily overpowered Virgil. The fight was over. Link would be able to beat Lars and by the look of it, Vincent was going to end it with Virgil. Lars was backed into a corner. He was about to feel Link's wrath before he teleported away.

"Damn you…" Link said.

Lars came behind Virgil, "Let's go. We're beaten."

"Maybe you are," Virgil said, through his teeth. "But I'm not going to run away from him. I decided that it's better to look after us. Why the hell should we care about Ganondorf? He only brought us suffering. I can be completed if I can beat him."

"Virgil!" Lars yelled.

Virgil emitted his own blue fire aura and stared at Vincent. The redhead returned the stare and looked back to Link and the group. Lyndis was with them now. They were going to stay safe if Vincent had any say in it. He raised a hand and created a barrier of fire.

"Link… Lyndis… and especially you Lance, look after the family. And Lance, if Vivi ever gets hurt, just make sure you don't," Vincent said.

"What do you think your doing?" Link asked.

"Dad?" Vivienne asked.

The fires were intense. Visibility was hindered and opaque. They could only see three silhouettes within. Link, understanding what he was going to do, made everyone turn back. He edged everyone back, even Vivienne. As much as she wanted to stay, Link wouldn't let her. It would've destroyed her.

Vincent stood still. He readied Azrael and quickly flew over to Virgil. He swung his sword but at that moment, Virgil dodged the attack. In that second, Virgil cut the wings off of Vincent and watched him fall to the ground. Virigl walked over to fallen angel and stood over him. A smile spread over his face as his hand turned blue form the flames. He bent over and reached deep into Vincent's back. Vigil pulled back and looked like he was trying to pull out something. Lars stood and watched, wondering what was Virgil doing.

Finally, Virigl accomplished what he was trying. He pulled out a red spectral image of Vincent and then absorbed it within himself. His blue hair then began to change into a purple color. The new mauve Virgil smirked and created a fuchsia flamed sword. Vincent was still unconscious as the sword pierced him. Virgil withdrew his sword and the cocked his head back. He began to laugh manically.

"Its our time, Lars," Virgil said. "No more Ganondorf or Vincent."

"Based on what you did… I say so the same for Link," Lars said.

A/N: What, death number… 5…6 for Vincent? Seems permanent this time though.


	9. IX The Basic Turn of Events

A/N: So totally not dead yet. I've been reasonably busy with this last semester of school. Hopefully I will get some free time to start updating. Anyways… here's this chapter. Keep in mind, I started 5/1/07, let's see how long it will take.

**IX. **The Basic Turn of Events

Vivienne tried constantly to stifle her tears. Link saw this from the corner of his eyes. It wasn't easy for him to leave his good friend behind. He figured it was much worse for Vivienne. But Link hoped one thing: that Vincent wasn't going to quit then. If he didn't quit all those years ago, then why would he quit at a time when Hyrule needed him most? Except that each time Link replayed the scene in his head, Vincent let them leave for their lives. He wanted to keep everyone safe but Link felt that that didn't include Vincent himself. It was like it was Vincent's last stand, his last stand to pave way for someone else to rid the evil.

Link looked back at Vivienne. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned against Lance's chest. Even in the dead of night, one could see the streaks of tears that had came down her face. The rain had stopped. Perhaps it was divine intervention. But in the end, it didn't matter. Good lost the battle this time. They were overpowered and outmatched by darker versions of themselves. Link held Zina close; he didn't want to lose her again like before. It became to close to the wire when Zina was involved. What Link didn't get is how Virgil or Lars even got as powerful as they did. Virgil was a clean match for Vincent and Vincent was an angel of Din. That meant that he was no pushover. But with Virgil, it was like a match of lion versus tiger.

The group started to descend down to Kakiriko village. They had nowhere else left to run. But it didn't matter; the village was in just as much danger as anywhere else. Link hoped that Vincent would watch over it… Link touched the ground first. He looked down to his feet as everyone landed. He stood as the God of War. He was the Deity of Combat. But it all meant nothing. What good was it to spread death and blood? Link remembered Vincent, the Angel of Death. He would become the last thing people would see before they passed. Link shook his head, Vincent _became_ the Angel of Death in his last stand. Link wondered if Vincent actually thought about what he was doing. Because, maybe in the next stage of existence, he would do more than he did when he fought Virgil.

Lance passed his father, ushering Vivienne into her house. Lyndis walked up to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to stop them Link. It may be harder now without Vincent but…" She stopped herself as she looked to see Vivienne still in front of the door. Her head held down and tears now flowing from her eyes.

The house door opened and Malon stood there. She looked at everyone but furrowed her brow when she didn't find Vincent. She looked to her daughter, crying. "Vivienne, what's wrong?"

Vivienne stood silently. Even with the training and all the studying she had done. Everything she had done to prepare herself for life meant nothing during the conflict. She couldn't do anything and she was too afraid to even try. She stood in front of clashing powers that could threaten to unravel the universe. What was her simple sword going to do? The one thing she did… made her lose her father.

"Lance, could you take her upstairs?" Link asked. Lance turned around and nodded in agreement. The young man looked away from Malon's eyes as he escorted Vivienne from the conversation. Link sighed and looked at Malon. "Vincent may not be coming back. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Malon asked. "Vincent always comes back. Why wouldn't he? He wouldn't just leave me alone or leave anything unfinished. That isn't him."

Zelda came into the picture, "Sounds like everything didn't work out according to the plan."

Like a scared deer, Zina bolted from her father's side and went to her mother. Zelda picked up her daughter and held her close. The hours spent away from her were like constant torture to Zelda. She now had her family back and she was relieved. But there was till one piece missing. King, queen, bishops, rooks, and pawns were accounted for… but there was no knight, Malon's knight.

"Vincent… sacrificed himself so we could escape. I know usually it wouldn't be an issue. He'd simply come back but those times weren't done by himself, he never accepted death then but this time was different," Link said.

"Link, deep down you know that isn't true," Malon said. "I know I was hysterical before but I realized Vincent wouldn't give up so easily. He never has."

"Um," Lyndis butted in. "I think this is an important issue we're talking about but… can we do this inside?"

"She's right…" Malon said. "We're better off inside.

( . ) -----------\ (A/N: Back by popular demand. My divider thingy!)

Lance opened Vivienne's bedroom door and stepped aside to let her in. With small steps and a click of her heels, she went in her dark room. She held herself as she walked in. Vivienne sighed and looked over to her mirror. She once thought that nothing in the world could beat her. She felt like the princess of the universe. But now, with her confidence crushed and father taken away, it was a different story.

"Vivienne, come on its going to be okay," Lance said.

"No its not Lance! My dad's gone and that's how it's going to stay!" Vivienne shouted.

Lance closed the bedroom door. "Viv, you don't want to wake up everyone in the house. Look, I know it's hard right now but you can't just give up. We'll get them back, I promise."

Vivienne fell to the floor and started to bawl. She couldn't handle it anymore. She loved her father to death and that where it now stood. He was dead to her. He was never going to come back like it was a business trip. We were going to rot in a bloody tower because there was nothing else he could do. And Vivienne hated death. She hated how it took her grandfather. She hated how it now took her father. Vivienne wanted to meet the grim reaper and make him feel the pains of death. All six it would take for every child that was left with no father because of it.

"Viv!" Lance rushed over and fell to the floor with Vivienne. He looked at the woman who had constantly humiliated him in battle. He didn't like what he saw. It pained Lance to see Vivienne the way she was. "Vivienne, I'm here for you." Lance wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Vivienne's cries became softer and she slowly released herself.

"Come on Vivienne, open those pretty red eyes of yours. Your dad did what he did to safe you. I'm sure that even in death he'll protect you," Lance said.

Vivienne opened her eyes and looked up at Lance. "Lance I- I-… thank you. You're always there for me. No one else does. We may have a spat time to time but we always come back together. That's why I love you Lance."

"What?" Lance said in disbelief. He used to dream about living with Vivienne as a married couple. Then there were times when he dreamt they were on a romantic picnic. And like almost every teenage boy, he sometimes had a naughty dream. Lance took a moment to soak in by Vivienne's words. How long did he love her? Maybe it was back one day when he was six. At six he told his mother he was going to marry the daughter of an angel and at that moment Vivienne walked in. That would explain the very latent care for snobby princesses and disregard for smitten young lasses. He loved the attention but he didn't love them.

He loved Vivienne.

"Vivienne," Lance said. "As cliché as it is, I love you too."

Vivienne leaned forward and planted her lips into Lance's. She felt comfort in him. He was always there for her, no matter how much he talked about himself. He cared about her. Vivienne knew that much. And in their kiss, it became so much more.

The two fell onto Vivienne's bed still locked. Lance moved his arms around her and he soon noticed that Vivienne was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Their kiss became more passionate and Lance worked his fingers over to her shoulders and cautiously slipped off the white jacket. He marveled at her perfection and let his tongue worked inside her mouth. One could only think at what would've happen to them if one of their parents walked in uninvited, especially with Vincent were alive to do so. But it didn't matter to them they loved each other. Years of watching each other from afar have accumulated to their new passion. But… Vivienne stopped.

"No, Lance," she said. "We cant. Not now, I-I just cant. What would my father think?"

Lance sighed and sat up, "I understand Vivienne. It doesn't feel right to me either."

Vivienne smiled and sat up with him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, "You know, you're really sexy." Vivienne giggled as she ran her finger down Lance's chest.

Lance kept his cool, "Takes one to know one."

Vivienne sighed, "Thank you Lance. I'm not sure I could've made it without you right now. Especially with…"

"Try not to think about it too much, Vivienne," Lance said. "I know it hurts. But I'm sure he's looking over you right now."

"I hope so…" Vivienne agreed.

( . ) -----------\

"We lost our most powerful force against this new evil," Link said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "For the first time ever, I am lost on what to do. Lars and Virgil were more than a match for Vincent and I individually. Now that he's gone, how am I supposed to beat them?"

Zelda thought about it, "Link we'll find a way." As much as she wanted to believe what she said, Zelda found it hard to do so. The way things looked weren't bright at all. Lars and Virgil simply had the upper hand for most of the battle so far. They even managed to get rid of a key player in the game. Hyrule's future looked grim, at best.

But Malon on the other hand…

"Stop talking about Vincent like he's gone," she uttered. Lyndis, Link, and Zelda looked at her. The women wondered what became of Malon all of a sudden. She was nearly hysterical when Vincent was kidnapped and all of a sudden she was dead certain he was alive. They looked into her blue eyes to find an answer but they didn't find one. So Link took the direct approach.

"Malon, its hard to believe but-"

"But nothing," Malon interrupted. "Vincent and I share a close bond because we share this Triforce," she held up her hand to reveal the Triforce within. It glowed a pale blue. "I can sense Vincent's presence with it but I couldn't before. That's why I didn't know what had happened to him. But I know he's alive, or at least, still fighting. When have you ever seen Vincent give up, especially when he still has a family to support. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he knocked the door right-"

A soft tap came from the door.

Everyone looked to Malon who, contrary to her words, was actually surprised. A little worried, Malon stood from her seat at the table and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and found someone she didn't recognize. She cautiously opened the door and was in for the shock of her life.

It was Vincent. Yes, Vincent Dante Aegis II. Husband, father, corporate executive, yes he was standing there holding his side. But there is a reason why Malon didn't recognize him. Sure, it'd be easy to remember Vincent because of his red hair and eyes. But those were gone now. Vincent stood a new person, with light blond hair and extremely light, sky blue eyes. But he still had the same cocky smirk.

"Vincent?" Malon asked. She held her hands close to her mouth as she realized it was him.

"The one and only," he answered. He stepped aside, "I hope you don't mind if I brought an old friend."

Through the darkness outside came an imposing figure. His stature was tall, straightened, menacing. In his normal attire with all the black and brown leather, he stepped into the light. His boots heavy and loud against the wooden floor he walked further in. Link almost jumped out of his seat but Vincent motioned for him to stop. Vincent closed the door behind him and followed behind his guest.

Link's eyes were narrowed, "Vincent, I think you were hit to hard. Why'd you bring him here?"

The giant of a man laughed, "I'm sure this must be a surprise to you, Hero."

"From Vincent, yes it is," Link snarled. "But then again, Vincent must have his reasons, huh Ganondorf?"

A/N: Damn, its been a month. More than a month. I'm slacking… sorry guys. I mean, I'm using the oldest excuse here, school has been hectic those last few weeks. Umm, I'm out though; I'm finally an alumni. On to the next chapter of my life. Lets hope work/school isn't going to be too heavy.


	10. X The Telling of Blood Shed and Sins

A/N: Yes, an author of our kind makes an OC and they sometimes get killed off. It's a cliché. It happens. It has happened. Now, I'm not denying Vincent hasn't died… its just that he comes back more times then Goku from Dragon Ball Z. Which, in my retrospect isn't something I like… because that why I was pissed off as DBZ. It cheapens death. But, I worked my way around Vincent dying. We all know why he doesn't die.

The Telling of Blood Shed and Sins

Everyone in the room eyed Vincent and Ganondorf. They were back from the dead. Sort of. Ganondorf never died, but he wasn't exactly in the lad of the living either. In fact, he just existed somewhere… Link barely comprehended the whole structure of sealing Ganondorf. And Vincent, well, him dying is another mundane routine now. He could die, come back, and be home in time for dinner. No one expects Vincent to stay dead, except this time. It looked like he was going for good and he wasn't going to come back but, lo and behold he stood in his living room, albeit he looked a little different. Now he looked like a regular Hylian, probably something Vincent doesn't like too much.

But Link caught something between Vincent and Ganondorf. Well, the Vincent we're used to and not this bleach blond, blue eyed Hylian. Vincent and Ganondorf strived for power, they were both redheaded, and they're eyes could send a chill down anyone's spine with their fiery glaze. Then the opposites came into affect. Ganondorf was dark while Vincent was fair. Ganondorf was a hulking mass of muscle and Vincent was smaller. And Vincent did mention he did know how to play a piano. It was making sense why Ganondorf wanted Vincent to do his deeds. Probably, in a different time and place, Vincent and Ganondorf could've made the greatest of allies.

Vincent grunted.

"What's wrong, honey?" Malon asked. She was a little worried by Vincent's new appearance. Sure, he looked liked a blond slice of heaven but Malon knew that it was still her scarlet eye candy.

He mumbled something.

"What was that, Vincent?" Link asked.

"I'm the shortest guy here…" he answered, this time audible. Now, Vincent was twenty when we met him and he stood a good five foot nine, a decent height. But Link was still shorter then him at the point only because he was still seventeen. He wasn't totally out of growing yet. Link has now grown to be taller then Vincent. And Ganondorf? He was a giant of a man; he towers above all no matter what.

"Vincent…" Link said. He stifled his laughter. "Uh, mind telling us how, you know." He gestured over to Ganondorf. "And how you're like that."

"Oh right," Vincent said. "Okay, I was a little beaten up but I the scene is still etched in my mind. This is how it went…"

_Lars and Virgil walked away from the fallen body of Vincent. Blood pooled around the dead corpse, letting Lance and Virgil know it was over. Virgil now had enough power to destroy anything he wanted. But he didn't want destruction, what he wanted Hyrule. And to get that, he would have to get rid of Link and the rest of the divine warriors. It is an easy enough task with the power of Vincent and the Triforce of Power. Virgil smirked; he knew all abut the battle between Link and Vincent, the battle between the angels and Vincent, the battle between the valkyries and Vincent. He knew Vincent could've easily killed them all if it weren't for one of them._

_But Lars was confident that nothing could stand in their way, the same like Virgil. Virgil transcended lesser god, angel, and valkyrie. He was the last thing before one could be considered a God themselves. Virgil was a deva, a being of near omnipotent power that even could make Vincent's angelic strength, Link's warrior bravery, and Ganondorf's brute force quiver. He robbed Vincent of his Goddess given gift and stole his divine power. Deva of Power was the closest that anyone could get to describe Virgil._

_"Let's get back to the castle," Virgil said. "This place isn't our style, it was his." Virgil nodded over to Vincent._

_Lars nodded and the two collapsed into shadow and disappeared from the tower._

_And it remained silent. The tower stood up to the cold night on its own. There was no master to rule over it, there was no guardian, there was no one except the spilled blood of one of the greatest warriors to fight for the right of the Gods. But, that wasn't for long. Vincent's body stirred and moved. By some odd force it was coming back to life, to continue the fight. Vincent grunted as he stood up. And stood up was something he amazed himself he could do. He felt weak, zapped of energy, drained of life. He looked down to see his blood. He shed it a lot that night. If it weren't for his position, he surely would've died._

_He fell to one knee as his body numbed. Tears welled as the pain strengthened. But it soon passed, and Vincent felt strange. He didn't feel like his normal self. He reached for Azrael and tucked away the hilt. But that wasn't before Vincent noticed that Azrael didn't activate or anything. It only stayed a hilt. Vincent was worried but he needed to worry later. So, as he tucked away the hilt, Vincent managed to walk his way over to the throne. It was the only thing that could've given him support. He leaned against it and sighed, the world was in deep trouble. Virgil was near omnipotence and he lost everything._

_But the throne began to glow a dark light, it overflowed dark aura, it was giving off a malevolent energy. Vincent stepped back from the throne as a blinding light caused Vincent to turn. It dimmed away and Vincent looked to see the King of Evil sitting there, right where he had sat._

_"Ganondorf!" Vincent yelled. "What the hell… want to explain this to me?" Vincent asked in a grunt._

_Ganondorf sat up and held his hand up. He didn't want a fight to start. He knew something. "Vincent, oh Vincent. You and I are a lot alike, you know that?"_

_"I admit there are something's that keep us close," Vincent replied. "But there is more that sets us apart."_

_Ganondorf walked toward Vincent, "I know we aren't on good terms." His voice echoed off the ceiling, only his low, menacing voice could've done that. Ganondorf was the ideal image of a villain. Vincent knew that it was enough with Virgil loose but now Ganondorf returned. "Vincent, right now we need to band together. I don't want your trust or friendship or any of that bull, but we need each other. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, we also need Link."_

_"I'm not going to fall for that," Vincent said._

_"Vincent…" Ganondorf tried to rationalize. "You surpassed my power with your own. You managed to defeat the Hero of Time, and now that power isn't yours anymore. Think of what Virgil can do, especially with a person like Lars behind him. I cannot defeat them since they've turned traitorous."_

_"Oh, how the star's scream," Vincent butted in._

_"I'm not going to stand for them to do so," Ganondorf said. He held up his hand, "Look, no Triforce."_

_Vincent looked at him, "Ganondorf, so help me if you try anything… I will make sure to personally kill you."_

_"Agreed," Ganondorf said. Surprising, huh?_

"… and that's how it went," Vincent said. "Ganondorf wouldn't have agreed to dying so fast if he wasn't serious. We've been talking since then and it's all true. Link, Virgil and Lars are the strongest foe we will have to fight in our natural lives. Virgil is a freakin' deva, his weakest is better then anything we could ever hope to achieve. We may not all like it but teaming up is our only hope to get those guys."

"If I weren't serious, do you really think I would've followed Vincent?" Ganondorf sad. "Taking over Hyrule is my fate and mine alone."

Link sighed and soaked in all the information. Vincent was right, teaming up with Ganondorf wasn't something he'd like or want to do. But with everything they had just said, they were going to need Ganondorf's help. "I suppose… but Vincent, if you lost your power, then you cant participate?"

Vincent coughed abruptly and looked away. He had gone over it in his mind over and over again. He had no more power and he only had his swordsmanship skills. Little to no use with people who can look at you and you can die. But he still could not die, not yet. He wasn't about to give up and just die. He was going to make sure that his children were going to grow up, free of evil. "Yeah, Link, I wont be joining you. I guess this time I'm stuck with the women…"

Link nodded over to Vincent. Link figured this would all be too difficult. He faced against the odds but this was something else. It was going the same route as it did when Vincent became vindictive. "What I don't get is how Ganondorf was able to come back."

"I made it a point for them to capture Vincent," Ganondorf said. "Because he and I seem to have more in common than anyone else. All thanks to the Triforce of Power that was in him for a year. But he managed to escape in time so I couldn't enter his body. But he did bleed."

Link looked at him curiously, "We all bled, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Its simple, Link," Vincent said. He leaned back in his chair, "Looking back on everything, Link, you have suffered through wounds that only we can survive but even you, my brother and sister, and the valkyries cannot survive what I can. My blood is that of the Angel of Death and because of that, I'm able to easily regenerate and heal myself. Ganondorf simply was able to use to recreate a body for him to use."

Vincent stood up. He turned and walked away, through the door. Link looked back to Ganondorf. It was because of him that Hyrule was near its end of benevolent reign. But Ganondorf was willing to help put things back to the way they were, at least until Virgil and Lars was defeated. One thing ate away at the back of Link's mind causing him to ask one last question to Ganondorf, "What will happen once they're defeated?"

"Then, I set to conquer Hyrule for myself," Ganondorf said bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush. Plain and simple, Ganondorf was going to attempt to take over Hyrule. Link didn't like it but he knew that wasn't up for negotiation. Ganondorf got out like his original plan intended to only he never expected for his dark clones to become rogue.

"I'm going to make sure that you'll return back to your hell," Link said. "Your not going to get that chance, not while I'm still around."

Ganondorf chuckled, "First things first, we have to get rid of Lars and Virgil. And in case it hasn't dawned on you, we're short one destructive being."

( . ) -----------\

Vincent stood outside and watched the moon sit at the top of the world. Clouds swirled around it, making its light hard to reach the ground below. He leaned against the wall to his house and sighed. He closed his eyes and wished under his breath that he had a drink. He ran his fingers though his blond hair and turned to see when the house door opened. It was Malon, and Vincent could see the worry in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what're you doing out here? You should be inside…" Vincent said. His voice was monotonous and tired. It was clear that he wanted to be by himself.

Malon walked to him, "Like you should. Vinnie, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Vincent answered. He kept his new blue eyes away from hers.

"Then look at me," Malon said, grabbing his chin and made him look at her. "Please tell me. I don't like it when you keep things to yourself. That's why I'm here, so you wont bare the grief by yourself."

Vincent embraced Malon. "… I'm so damn worthless. I couldn't even stop them. I should've done everything I could've but because of me, they're still alive," he whispered in her ear. "Not even to protect my children… not even to protect my wife… nothing."

Malon remembered this. Vincent was acting the same way when his father died. When he, the Angel of Death, couldn't even stop one person that was close to him from dying. He rationalized that even with a power that no other person else had he still let someone slip away from him that it was his fault. That it was his own inner strength that failed and so he blamed himself. And he was doing it again. Malon sighed and hugged her husband, "Vincent, you are not worthless. You did your best…"

A hand touched Vincent's shoulder. He turned to see Link, a small smiled on the Hero's face, "Come on Vincent, none of us could've done anything either. But we're not giving up. We won't, and we're going to follow your example and keep fighting till the end. So buck up, I swear I thought I wouldn't miss your old arrogant self but that one had confidence."

Vincent sighed, "I should check on Vivi, she probably didn't come back too great."

Vincent left Malon and Link alone as he went back into the house.

"Malon, I don't think his role is over yet," Link said softly. A small breeze came, causing his hat to billow a bit. He turned to her, "And I think Lance and Vivienne are going to be of more help then I can imagine. I'm not sure if Ganon and I can actually beat those two…"

"But Lance and Vivienne are just children Link," Malon reasoned. "And they're just that, the only thing either of them have is some swordsmanship skills."

"And you were a simple farm girl," Link said as he walked to the door. "I guess it's not that same. I guess that you being a valkyrie was luck and Vivienne or Lance are never going to be something more even though their parents are."

Lance came out of Vivienne's room just as Vincent came up the stairs. Lance almost had a heart attack, not noticing the new look, and quickly began to come up with excuses. Vincent neared and Lance almost ran but stood his ground. He bit his bottom lip and Vincent stood right there in front of him. Vincent was still taller than Lance, and Lance felt only two inches tall.

"Lance…" Vincent said a little threatening. "What were you doing inside my daughter's room?"

_"Crap, he saw me. This is just my luck…"_ Lance let go of his lip, "I was keeping her company. We thought you had died back there. She's pretty out of it…" Lance sighed, "Sir, can we talk?"

Vincent's eyebrow raised, "What do you mean? About what?"

"I love her." Lance looked away but kept still. He had no idea how or what Vincent would do. But all what happened was Vincent placing a hand on his shoulder, told him to never let her down and went inside the room. Lance breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that was it. But then he remembered that times weren't too bright.

Vincent walked in and Vivienne was sitting by herself. Her back was toward the door and she was staring out the window. "Lance?" she asked softly, tears being stifled.

Vincent walked over to her and sat down next to her, "No, baby girl, its me."

"Daddy?" Vivienne asked as she turned to see her father. He looked different but it didn't matter to her. She saw him and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. Then her eyes fell in defeat as tears came down. Vivienne had her father back and she couldn't have been more grateful. "Daddy! Yo- Your okay… please don't do that again… please!"

"Shh," Vincent said as he stroke her hair. "I won't."

"Daddy… your different," she said childishly.

"I know," Vincent said. "I'm still the same person. But Vivi, can you be a big girl for me?"

"Daddy?" Vivienne said, looking into the pools that were his eyes. "What is it?"

Vincent stood up. "Vivi, Link will need more help. I'm not going to be able to give it to him. Not anymore… Vivi, you are my daughter. I'm not a normal man… I'm the Angel of Death on fact. Your mother's a Valkyrie of Din. You could be something else." He sighed, "If it comes down to the worst, you may have to help. I'm not going to like it but… stopping you would deny your heritage."

Vivienne was a bit worried. Her father was being dead serious. But this was really the only time he had ever asked anything from her. "All right daddy," she said. She still needed time for the whole angel and valkyrie thing to set in.

"Okay gets some sleep," Vincent said as he walked out of her room. He stood outside in the hallway where Ganondorf was waiting. "What the hell you want?"

"Precious moments like that are few in a lifetime," he said. He laughed and started walking downstairs, "I hope that she's enough to take your place. We're facing something that's greater than the three of us combined."

"Link will stop it," Vincent said. "He's the hero, so he'll be able to bring peace once again. Right after he's done with you."

"If you say so…"

A/N: More or less and explanation chapter. We should have something meatier next chapter.


	11. XI The Rekindled Courage of the Gods

A/N: Let's see how everyone handles the situation.

**XI. **The Rekindled Courage of the Gods

Link, Ganondorf, and Vincent stood outside the entrance to the village. There was a slight breeze that early morning. The sun itself was still waking itself up from its sleep. Its own rays barely touching the cold Hylian ground. Each of them could easily see the bubble around the castle. Link and Zelda's home, taken from them, by the enemy. Not a good thing to happen to anyone, in any way it can happen. But through the early morning light they could see the dark shield the protected people from entering. Or leaving. And Link wasn't going to allow that to happen any longer. He had his sword and shield with him, ready to take on Virgil and Lars. While he wouldn't have called it an equal trade, he did have Ganondorf at his side to help. Hey, it was muscle right?

"No time to lose," Link said. "We're going to march in there and take care of them."

Ganondorf showed off his insane grin. That thing can really give people nightmares. It's not comforting, or egging by how it's showed, like Vincent's smirk. No, that thing was made so you knew the end was coming. But at least this time it was for Ganondorf's two mutinous doubles. "I'm going to enjoy destroying your shadow, Link. It should be an adequate taste for me."

"Give 'em hell," Vincent said, his smirk on his face. He stood with his arms crossed, his hair now shorter then last night. He wasn't about to let it grow anymore. Especially since it was now a very light blond. The angel would've done anything to join the fight but there was nothing else he could do. He lost his given power and without that, he'd be nothing more than a distraction to Link and… nah Ganondorf wouldn't have cared. He was reduced to nothing more than to sit on the sidelines. He wanted the fight, he wanted to fight, he sometimes even craved it. But Vincent looked back to his home, he craved – no, loved – someone more.

Link turned back to his friend. "You bet…"

And with that, Ganondorf and Link set off on foot to the castle. And it amazed Link how little Virgil and Lars have done. But what they did do happened within a matter of moments. Within a day and its night they were able to remove Link and his family from the castle. They managed to capture Vincent, as per their orders. Defied those orders and fought to a moderate standstill with the forces of good. Then, one of them stole the power of a God and took it for their own. Link hoped that they didn't seem to notice Ganondorf's advent. He would have to be the trump card that could decide where this battle would go. But with each step he took, Link felt more doubt cloud his heart. Strangling it. Killing the hope.

And salt to the wound, "You've become so lazy Link." It was Ganondorf's voice saying that. Ganondorf, evil and vile as he was, wasn't one to beat around the bush. Whatever he was trying to get out was going to come out.

Link looked over to the towering Ganondorf. Link remembered when he first saw the giant inside the castle when he was younger. Back then he wasn't scared and even less when he looked at Ganondorf then. "What are you talking about?" Link questioned.

Ganondorf gave that evil laugh, the same one that signaled the start of their battle with each other. It was like Ganondorf was outright saying it was time to get things over with. His insane smile remained, "You honestly don't see it? Maybe I can because I've been watching you, Link. Oh, you may not have sensed it but I did. What else do I have to do except watch as you constantly find another way to screw up? I had years alone to myself, and I was going to make the most of it. But as of late, Link, I've noticed something. Vincent's power, you've been abusing it."

Link's eyes shot a glare at Ganondorf. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Since you've met Vincent, you have been relying on him to bail you out," Ganondorf explained. "Instead of thinking about the situation, you've been going to him to win your battles for you. And I knew this, because you didn't do a thing when Vincent became too zealous for everyone's own good. All you could do was act as the sacrificial lamb as a plan manifested itself. You didn't want to kill him, but that didn't mean you could've." He chuckled, "And now that you got to stand on your own two feet, how are you going to fare? I really can't wait to watch."

And Link knew it was true. It had been going on for too long. He knew it. Hell, anyone could've noticed it if they pain close enough attention. But, don't the end justify the means? If all was well and good at the end, then why did it matter if Link turned to Vincent? Why did it matter if Link didn't? But it did matter. It matters when Vincent is no longer in the picture. And all that's left between peace and destruction is a Hylian who simply stumbled into all of this, and a power hungry Gerudo. But Link wasn't going to give up just yet. He wasn't just about to step aside and let Lars and Virgil take Hyrule. Not without a fight.

And Link turned to Ganondorf. With the serious face he always wore on his first adventure, he muttered: "It doesn't matter. With or without him, I'm going to save Hyrule. If it wasn't up to me, then Vincent would've been name the Hero of Time…"

"That's it Link," Ganondorf encouraged. Yeah, that's weird for him. But whatever gets the job done at least. Ganondorf could rationalize. There are some things that he could have a great argument to. People should listen to him more. That is, if he weren't evil. Yeah, that counters a lot of stuff, doesn't it? Oh well, tough luck. "If the two of us are going to win, I need you to be at your best. So then, when the time comes, I can have my sweet revenge on you."

The two men walked in silence the rest of the way. They crossed the drawbridge. In their silence, the hollow steps of boot against wood drummed in their ears. They were marching to the strongest individuals either of them have come across. Two men that were more powerful than Link, than Ganondorf, and more so than Vincent. But Link had something that the other four lacked. And that was his courage, and the symbol it represents: the Triforce of Courage. Link lacked it when he went up against his friend but not now. He was brimming with it. Hyrule was in more danger then it had ever been in. There wasn't time for Link to start shaking in the boots. When it came down to it, he was the last wall between Hyrule and evil. He had been it all those years ago, and he was still it. So Link kept walking. This time with Ganondorf at his side, but allies would come from anywhere. And Link would gladly accept them. He learned that from his travels.

As the two walked through the market, they were met with curious stares. The people of Hyrule were little more than ignorant sheep. They couldn't understand why their king walked all nonchalantly through the market. Battle ready and with someone who was of Gerudo descent… and built like he was chiseled from stone. Link had to resist the urge to tell his people to go and get their things. To run away from the castle. And he should've. But that would cause panic. That would cause more mayhem. And Link didn't have time to deal with that. He needed his people calm. So as the two men continued their way to the castle, they left the people of Hyrule with questions.

And in silence they kept walking. It'd be a whole lot better if one of them said something. Especially Ganondorf, he was a pro at setting the mood. You had to be if you were a megalomaniac villain. You had to know the trade after all. And you couldn't just have your enemy wandering around the castle thinking it was all find and dandy. No, you had to set things up like it would be the last thing he would see. And what could've been better than a castle suspended over hot lava? Yeah, Ganondorf was good at what he was. Too bad he didn't have anything then. Following those two was more boring than following a snail. But, as luck would have it, they reached it. The barrier over the castle and stopped them in their tracks.

Link placed a gloved hand on it. Ripples were sent out like he had just dipped his hand into a pool of water. A pool of dark water that was only noticeable when you did touch it. He stared at the barrier and with his Aegis brand sword, Ares, he struck at it. And nothing happened, no crumbling or cracking, the barrier stayed perfect. He tried again, a fiercer attack. And again nothing. He sighed in desperation and frustration and let his power flow from within.

He became the fierce deity once again. And with his combat prowess, tried again. Using his interesting designed sword, he unleashed a flurry of attacks upon the barrier but still with no avail. The silver-haired warrior stopped and gasped for breath. Simply using his goddess-given power in the presence of such evil was taking a toll on him. And then, taking a step back and lowering his blade, he looked up to the castle, "Let me in!"

"Link," Ganondorf said. He placed one massive hand on the hero's shoulder. Link turned his head and saw the black nail polished fingers Ganondorf possessed. What was that about? Why were his fingernails coated in black? Was he trying to say something? That was something that would bug Vincent, not Link. He sighed, "What is it, Ganondorf?"

"You do know strength come from within," he said. Ganondorf seems different. You know he wants to take over the world but he isn't above helping his enemy-turned-ally. Maybe it's that Ganondorf has more layers to him than once thought. Since he came around, all he could pass off was the whole power-hungry warlock but lately, he's been doing some rather confusing things. And the words he had spoken, what was he trying to do? Pass off for a follower of wisdom?

Link looked back to the castle and the barrier. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't need the power bestowed upon him. He needed the courage he once had. He calmed his nerves with each deep breath. On the outside, his armor melted away back into his green, tattered tunic. The face markings disappeared, his hair turning darker into the golden strands he had. And humanity returned into his eyes, so as he opened him, once again you can see his baby blues. Although… no pupils this time around. He looked down to his sword and shield. Like old friends, he welcomed them. He didn't need that sword of destruction. He wanted his sword and shield. While not his familiar ones, they would do him just as well. If not better, Link didn't know Vincent for making half-assed weapons.

He then raised his left hand, sword and all, and clashed the blade against the barrier. While a moment passed and nothing happened, a hairline fracture started to make it way upwards. Link had done it; he had been able to bring down the shield that kept him away from his home. And then it was off to step two: infiltrate the castle and then step three: beat Lars and Virgil. Easy on paper, not so easy to actually do. And the plan resumed. Link and Ganondorf started walking toward the castle. Link couldn't keep his eyes off the white stoned castle. Maybe it was more that he didn't like the idea of both Virgil and Lars inside it. Doing only Goddesses knew what, it stained Link's head, unable to go away.

And the castle drawbridge was down. Not exactly settling if the bad guys knew you were coming. And what's better than to welcome them with open arms, or at least an easy passage. Link walked passed the familiar passageways of his home. He figured that Lars and Vigil would be in one place. And Ganondorf thought the same.

"I thought it was a left to the throne room," Ganondorf said. He followed Link when he took a right.

"They would probably think we'd take that route," Link explained. "But if we follow this way, then we'll end up behind the throne room. So hopefully we can have at least that small advantage."

As they kept walking, they came up to a small room. The room led three other ways but Link kept straight. They were met with the staple door and Link cautiously opened it. As it swung open, Link could see the drapery and the throne in front of him. While the back was to him, Link thought it worked. They could hear the voices of the two shadows and they made their way into the room.

Lars sat on the regal throne, his legs crossed and his arm propped up to support his head. He watched his partner pace around the room. Virgil couldn't keep still, still not accustomed to the power coursing through his body. It didn't matter though; they both knew Virgil would have to stand up as soon as Link showed up. And pretty soon, Lars grew weary of Virgil's movement. It was becoming tiresome to see him do nothing except walk around the room. That only proved how impulsive and reckless Virgil could be. And as much as Lars loved him, he couldn't stand Virgil sometimes.

"Would you calm down," Lars asked. "You're giving me a headache."

Virgil stopped in his tracks and turned to Lars. He gave his partner a smirk. "Well, sorry, didn't know you'd get motion sick on me. I just can't wait till the Hero comes. Oh this is going to be fun. I mean, even Vincent didn't strike down Link and here I am, going to do just that."

Lars sighed, "No need to brag. Just cal-"

The throne exploded into pieces of its former self. Lars, by some miracle, managed to get away from it in time. Appearing right next to Virgil. As chunks of rubble rained from the ceiling, the smoke cleared. In a way that Ganondorf would be proud of, he stood there as the smoke dissipated. In pure dramatic glory, he smiled his evil smile and withdrew his fist from the air. He chuckled.

"Ganondorf!" both of the doppelgangers exclaimed in curiosity.

But before they had time to react to the new threat, Link sprung from behind the Gerudo and charged at his shadow. Quickly melting into the shadows, Lars dodged what could've been the fatal blow to where his heart could've been. Reappearing a few feet away, Lars was lost for words. He planned out that Link would soon come to the castle. That was easy to deduce but with Ganondorf? Now that was what he called a nightmare.

"Ah, so you remember my name," Ganondorf said. He started to amble over to Virgil, the closest one to him at the time. "Wonderful. But I do have a question: what was with betraying me? I figured that someone who gave you life and the power needed to stand against your selves would get more respect than what you two have showed." The dark lord began to fiddle with his right hand's glove, making sure it was still on tight. "I think I didn't teach you two punishment for such rebellion," and in a moment, Ganondorf was propelled forward by his dark power, hand cocked back and ready to deliver a bone crushing blow.

But Virgil managed to sidestep it as Ganondorf whizzed by. What he didn't count was the kick that would come from a missed blow. With a kick that could break through cinderblocks, Ganondorf delivered one right to Virgil's ribs. Virgil was sent spiraling away over to the wall, where he met with what one could call a forced meeting.

But Link wasn't having quite the same luck with Lars as Ganondorf had with Virgil. As soon as Link started his attack, he didn't let up. He had quickly closed the gap between himself and Lars, leaving Lars little choice but to fight. But while blows weren't hitting, Lars was on the defensive. He couldn't run, too much use of his powers over shadows and dark would drain him of energy. So he had to stay and fight by conjuring his own sword and shield. But Lars wasn't fighting the same Link as before, this time his sword was backed by Link's full killing intent. And as his shield was rained upon by Link's sword, he felt it give way.

Link shattered Lars's defense and was ready to give his last strike against his enemy. Link forced a thrust at Lars but was caught by something. Link looked down to see Virgil, who somehow managed to get away from Ganondorf long enough, blocking the fatal hit with his own shield. Which caught Link by surprise, because Virgil was just Vincent, and Vincent didn't ever use a shield.

"Leave him alone!" Virgil spat.

Link jumped back, somehow catching onto some idea. And in came Ganondorf with a darkness-propelled kick. Sending Virgil into Lars and Lars into the wall. Link had to admit, Ganondorf was a pretty admirable hand-to-hand fighter. Not to mention, he could be quick when the time arose. Ganondorf stopped and looked down to his insubordinates. That evil smiled spread itself on his face, "And I thought this wasn't going to be easy."

Virgil helped Lars up and turned to Link and Ganondorf, "You two have gotten pretty lucky so far. But your luck is stopping now. Now way I'm going to let you two have that much fun."

Link and Ganondorf only stood by and watched as Virgil let his power rise. Things were going to change, for better or for worse.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent walked up to his house. He kept his blond head down as he crossed the threshold of his house. Zelda and Malon sat at the table, each with a cup in their hands. Only the kids managed to get any sleep last night. And as Vincent passed Lance on the couch, it was apparent that it took a lot out of them. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Milk, Vincent loved it. Maybe it was because that it was Malon's ranch that supplied it and it wasn't the milk he loved, but Malon herself. Either way he downed the glass and turned to the women. He shot a fake smirk and leaned against the counter.

"Couldn't it have been easier if we asked for help?" Zelda asked. "Lyndis was ready to go, and what about your brother and sister?"

Vincent shook his head. "They would just get in their way. Besides, Lyndis had a rough night anyways. Plus, Alistor and Clair wont be able to make it in time."

"Vinnie, those aren't real answers," Malon said.

Vincent sighed. "We thought it would be better for them not to fight. They're inexperienced and going against somebody like Virgil? Why not tell them to throw away their lives? Trust me, us, its better if Link and Ganondorf go alone."

Zelda and Malon kept their eyes on Vincent as he pushed off against the counter and walked to his office. Curious, Malon asked, "Vinnie, what are you going to do?"

"File some papers." Talk about a simple answer.

"File some papers?" Zelda asked. "How are you going to file papers when Link is fighting for all of Hyrule?"

Vincent turned to her, "Trust him. Pretty soon everything will be back to normal. And I'll be damned if I'll let paperwork pile up." And with that, Vincent retreated into his office. Crossing his office to his desk, he sat down on his comfortable chair. A chair that was quite extravagant, even by Vincent's standards. It could swivel, it could lean back, and it was pretty nice to sit in too. White leather with the golden Aegis family symbol right where Vincent's neck met chair. Oddly like designed like Vincent's jacket. But the point was that Vincent relaxed in his chair and pulled open a drawer to bring out his favorite quill. But he pulled open the wrong one and the one he did pull was the one he never opened.

Inside was an ancient bottle of wine. Red. Vincent pulled it out and right there next to it was his personalized shot glasses. He remembered he got it when his family came for the wedding. And the first thing his father gave him, as a wedded man, was the bottle of wine. While Vincent would've loved to chuck the thing into the trash, a part of him wanted to keep it. For some unknown reason he kept it all these years. Waiting for the day when Vincent reached past the point past temptation and popped it open. And Vincent did pop it open. But it was a while before he did anything else.

And the six spirits of his swords sprung around him. As usual, Enma went first.

"Sir, you aren't thinking of drinking that?" he said.

"I must admit, that wouldn't be like you," Odin added.

Vincent looked at each of them. From the mouthy Enma to the quiet Azrael, he knew that they held him is high revere. They were only brought to life by Vincent's hands. But Vincent knew the price he would pay if any one of them decided to work against him. But fortunately, that wasn't an issue. Vincent sighed and corked the bottle of wine. "No, I wasn't going to drink it. You know me better than that." Vincent kept the bottle out as he returned the glass back into its drawer. "I'm not going to keep this with me any longer."

"It took you this long to get rid of it?" came a voice from behind Vincent.

And Vincent sat in his chair, wide eyed and paralyzed. He knew that voice. That voice wasn't supposed to have spoken another word. Hell, it had spoken all it needed to say when it was alive. But he heard it, and by whether a manifestation of his thoughts on Vincent's weary eyes or his dulled powers over death was beyond his control then, he heard the voice of his father. Vincent stood up and turned to see the man he once called his father in front of him. A bit transparent and much younger than Vincent ever remembered him as, but he was there.

Vincent cocked his eyebrow, "I admit, it did take me a long time."

"At least you are," his father added. He kept his eyes on Vincent. He was there for a reason. "My boy…"

Funny, Vincent never remembered his father calling him that.

"It wasn't your fault."

That was almost like a dagger through the heart. Vincent's eyes let a small tear escape and fall down his face. Like his mother used to do years ago. Crying wasn't part of an Aegis. You don't cry. Crying shows your emotions, and then leaves you weak. But Vincent through that law out on its ass when he killed his wife. But Vincent kept his cool, no time for crying then. He looked down, away from his father's gaze. "Still…"

"Wow, you are quite the looker," came another voice.

Vincent turned his head to the left to see someone he had never seen before in his life. But one thing was clear. The sharpened feature, the bronze skin, the exotic beauty, they all equaled one thing. Gerudo.

"Like your father," she added. "I figured my daughter would marry someone that aced that area."

Vincent's eyes shot open. It was obvious. It was Malon's mother. Died during childbirth and there she was, with his dead father. Vincent sighed, "What next?"

"Smart too," said another. This was becoming a bit irritating to Vincent. Why were all these people starting to come to him? Couldn't they find someone else to bother? But Vincent knew to respect the dead and turned to the right to see a Hylian couple. The man himself stood at an even six feet while the woman beside him trailed behind by at least five inches. "Tell me, clever enough to figure us out?"

Vincent gave a small smile, not his smirk, "Let me guess, Mr. and Mrs. Knightly I presume?"

"On the dot," she answered.

"Your father had the same little perch on his desk as well," came a female voice from behind him.

Bordering becoming insane, Vincent turned around to see another Hylian woman. Fair skin, average height, nice golden locks. Nothing bad to say about her, she was quite a beauty in her own right. You could doll her up or dress her in rags and she would somehow still be the unparalleled beauty. She looked up to Vincent with crystal clear blue eyes.

Vincent sat back down on his chair. Spirits were invading his office. Lovely. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is why people turn to drinking. What, no mail in the afterlife?"

"I guess that Aegis attitude is what kept me from your father," the lady on his desk said. "Probably the same reason Zelda didn't pick you too."

"Look, as much as I'm loving this reunion of all the dead parents," Vincent said. "Why come to me now? Your children aren't in here. Well, except for father of course. If you must know." Vincent swiveled his chair around to the Gerudo, "Malon is outside drinking coffee. How about talking to her and making her quit? All that caffeine mustn't be good for the baby," turned to Zelda's mother, "Your daughter is a bit more rational about that sort of stuff. Earl Grey tea I think," and then to the Hylian couple, "And your son is fighting tooth and nail to save Hyrule, with Ganondorf of all people! And I seriously doubt they're winning." Vincent calmed down, "Well?"

"Vincent, you're the only one who can actually see us," his father said. "The ones who have passed on cannot make themselves visible to mortals. Or at least the living. We all accepted death and have crossed from this world. Some people don't, but lets not get into that. I just want you to know… that I'm proud of you."

Vincent swiveled to his father and raised an eyebrow, "Death sure has changed you."

"Vincent," Malon's mother started. He swiveled to her, "Understand that as your father and as his first born, you weren't given the same treatment as your brother and sister. I'm sure he regrets it but… if he changed the way Aegis's tradition, do you think you would be the same person Malon fell in love with?"

"Don't fret Vincent." Zelda's mother this time. "Parents and their children always have a love/hate thing going on. Not just you. Unfortunately some of us didn't have the chance to even have that with our children."

"What's important now is that you should go out an fight, along side your best friend," added Link's father. Come to think of it, Link was a spitting image of his father, except he did have his mother's eyes.

"If I could I would," Vincent said. He leaned against his chair. "But I'm surprised as is to be alive. I was robbed of the power of the Goddesses. Do you think I can do anything against someone with my power."

"He doesn't have your power, Vincent," his father said. "You said so yourself, Virgil just took your goddess given power."

"Wait, what?" Vincent asked. "None of this is making a lick of sense. Why don't you all get together in Heaven or wherever the dead go and piece together your notes? Then come back and give me the straight answer. Until then, I'll be polishing my swords."

Good thing the spirits of the swords stayed quiet.

Link's father gave in and chuckled a bit. Link must've gotten the quiet and stoic persona from his mother as well. He looked at Vincent, "Simple, Virgil took the power you had been given to by the Goddesses. It's a bit disappointing that the only thing that kept you from being blond was Din's craft on you. But, while it may not be ideal, you gained your own power by a different method. It's yours and no one can take that from you."

"Oh and, son-in-law," Malon's mother butted in. "The Goddesses didn't make the you the Angel of Death, you did that on your own. They simply allowed it. I hope that answers your questions."

Vincent looked down at himself. So he did have some power in him. But he knew better than to trust it with the fate of Hyrule. It would take more than him to save Hyrule, like he did so in the first place. It would take more than Link as well. They were nothing more than last year's models. Vincent understood that they were fighting only to wear down Virgil and Lars. With the power of a Deva and the fathomless knowledge of a Sage, no god or angel could do a thing. Even with a dark lord. But Vincent would do his part. But one thing bugged him. "Okay, I guess. But did it really need all of you to tell me this?"

"Vincent," his father said. "It didn't need all of us but you have been the support for everyone since you had shown up around here. And lately, you had to take care of everyone's problem with no one to help you on your own. I – we - all of us, wanted to help you because you're the one who helps the hero. And if you can't do it, than the hero is on his own. It looked like you needed support."

Vincent nodded and sprung to his feet. The spirits around him evanesced and left Vincent alone. He walked out his office but quickly stepped back inside and picked up all of his swords. Quite a bundle, and I'm not just talking about the six but all of his swords. He took them all and walked out of his office once again. Zelda and Malon sat stunned at Vincent's strange behavior. As he made his way to the door, he did a roundabout and went over to the couch. He plopped down some swords on top of Lance, causing the prince to wake.

"Huh?" he wondered, his eyes half closed.

"Get up, Lance," Vincent said. He turned to Zelda, "Sorry I have to borrow your son for a while." He then turned his head up and screamed out, "Vivi, get your little butt down here! We got some world saving to do."

Malon stood up and looked at her husband, "What do you think your doing? What exactly are you talking about? What are you going to do with Lance and Vivienne?"

"Malon, sweetheart," Vincent said in his softer voice. He used that whenever he needed to break things to Malon… or just to get away with something. Either way, he needed to use it. "I know it's our baby and all but, she's half-angel. A nephilim."

Malon kept her eye on Vincent. "That isn't making much sense."

"I know, and I said that too," Vincent said. It seemed like Vincent had finally lost it. "But, Vivi and Lance are the ones to do it. A perfect mix of everything that makes a genuine hero team! I know she can do it… trust me."

Malon sighed. She didn't know what to do. Vincent seemed so sure, but that was all the time. Well, not lately, but most of the time. She turned to Zelda who had an equal look on her face. They didn't want to lose their children, but if Link and Ganondorf lost then that wouldn't matter much. Then all would be lost, wouldn't it. And it would still come back down to Vivi and Lance. Malon looked down, "Promise me that they will be safe."

"Nothing will harm them," Vincent said. "I wont let them copy my fights of this caliber."

Vivienne came down the stairs, dressed in the skimpy outfit she now wore constantly. She seemed ready to go, she even had her swords with her. Lance stood up and pulled over his lavender tunic. They both stood, somewhat ready, to help. How they knew that was coming was something else. But one thing was sure, Vincent was living up to the old angel stereotype. But that didn't matter; he was ready to be a messenger this time around.

A/N: Surprising I wrote this much. And there's still so much to write. Yay, this is fun.


	12. XII The Return of the SelfProclaimed A

**XII. **The Return of the Self-Proclaimed Angel of Death

Vivienne handed her father the last sword he would need for the party he was about to crash. She sat between Lance and the two swords Vincent decided to leave in her care on one of the wooden benches within the temple of time. That's where her father took them to when he said lets help. And that made her wonder what was going to happen. She looked over to Lance who looked just as worried and scared as she was. She bit her bottom lip, making it a bit redder than it was used to, and then turned to her father. He was getting strapped. All his divine swords hung from his waist in a belt that Vincent created just for them. He must've thought the day he needed them all was coming and began to wear it at all times. Vivienne tugged down her black skirt that was riding up her thigh and made sure her white jacket wasn't crumpled beneath her. She was nervous. She could sense that her father was going to be a participant in something big. And it unnerved her. Last time he did he came back no longer a redhead. And that was the least that happened. He was supposed to be dead. Releasing her bottom lip and looking to the two swords beside her she spoke. "Daddy, don't you need those two?" she asked.

Vincent made sure the swords hung around in a way that he could reach any one of them and in specific. They hung like a battle skirt around his black leather pants. Azrael, the small spade-like one was right behind Vincent. He'd have the most difficulty grabbing that one, but right then it didn't matter. He turned to his daughter, and the worry in his eyes almost killed him. He smirked at her, "Vivi, I'm sure that you should keep them with you. If worse comes to worst, than you need swords like them with you. Keep them now, because your old pair aren't going to do a thing if you have to fight." He took a deep breath and ran his finger through his light blond hair. He was bracing himself for what was coming… from within himself. "Okay," he said as readied himself and began to walk toward the door of the temple. "You two stay in here. I'm sure something will let you two know when your needed… if at all. Don't worry, Link and I will come back."

He crossed the threshold of the temple and found himself outside. He doubted normal people could notice the dark bubble of energy that protected the castle. It was back up again. Lars or Virgil really must've wanted Link and Ganondorf to themselves. And with Lars or Virgil, that could mean much more than a fight to the death.

"What more do I need to do?" Vincent asked to the air. "So I'm supposed to have my own power, something else than the power that was stripped away from me? Well please tell me how to harness it. Because I haven't a clue what's inside me." He looked back down to the ground. He had his hand on the sword Malon gave him, remembering what happened those years ago. He didn't want to believe it. But there was nothing else inside him with the power to take on a deva.

A shadow cast itself over Vincent, blackening out the sky. Vincent looked up and it was Blaze, his phoenix and fellow creature of Din. It landed on his shoulder and let out a beautiful song. And Vincent somehow knew what it meant. He sighed and looked up to the sky. The dragon wyrm of fire and power was above the clouds, but most likely looking down on Vincent. He smirked and closed his eyes. Emotions were his kindling. His family and friends were fuel. He had to let that fire, that lay dormant within him, barely embers, burn.

He opened his eyes and they were back to his red voids. Scarlet nothingness. Crimson vacuums. His smirk turned to a devilish smile and his clothing buffed and hardened. Armor now adorned his body, black like the midnight sky. And then the metal split from the back and six wings, purest ebony, spread themselves into reality. His swords were no longer on his belt, but had assimilated with his wings. They weren't the regular feathery wings but more sharp and hard. He looked to Blaze, "So this it? Oh, well, I should've known." And then he moved his fingers so he could get used to the heavy gauntlet. His smile grew wider. "This is good."

Vincent took a few steps forward and from the sky descended a horse flying on fiery wings. It came to a halt not to far from Vincent. The supernatural beast looked famished, its bones clearly visible against its malnourished skin. Its neighed as Vincent approached it. It was beautiful, in a macabre and deathly sort of way. It dark eyes kept its eyes on Vincent, its rider. Its wings, bony with leathery skin stretched between them, folded against its body.

"The Gods treat me right," Vincent said as he mounted it.

He kicked his armored boots against the beast's side and it took off, straight up. Flying higher and higher it took Vincent and then it dived down toward the castle. Before it came to ramming into the barrier, its wings began to beat against its direction to stop before it hit. The winged, skeletal horse stopped and stood in mid air awaiting Vincent's actions. The dark angel dismounted his grim steed and hovered over to the barrier. With his arms crossed, he put one boot up to the barrier. He then placed his second boot, effectively standing on the barrier. His smile was gone and he had a disappointed frown on his face. He jumped off and let his wings keep him aloft.

"The dark energy used to create this barrier is powerful. No doubt it was Virgil who made it. I can sense the finesse and grandeur of my power along the shield. Not to mention it is purple. Virgil has interesting tastes." Vincent extended the middle wing on his left side and Odin the massive claymore withdrew itself from the black feathers. Vincent gripped his sword in his hand and brought it to him. Taking it in both of this hands, he took the blade and stabbed at the barrier. The rippling affect went throughout the barrier but, Odin's blade was compromised and part of it broke off and fell to the ground. Returning the broken sword, its blade slowly returning to it, Vincent looked at his horse, "Its strong…" And his smile came back, "But I'm stronger."

And in a flash of a second, Vincent took one right and smashed his fist against the barrier. Unlike Link, who simply shattered the barrier once, Vincent went right through the shield, his arm stuck through the shield. And it was slowly fixing itself. Vincent removed his arm up to his hand and gripped one side of the closing barrier and his other hand did the same. He pulled and cracked with all his might and he began to take chucks away. Soon enough there was a hole big enough for him to fit through.

"Ah, that's done," Vincent said, wiping away the metaphorical sweat that beaded his forehead. As he was about to step through, the barrier instantly closed on him. Not even with a foot through the door er… hole. Vincent rolled his eyes, the barrier was getting on his nerves. He backed up from the barrier, quite a bit away. He then made his wings sling him forward. And before he would hit the shield over the castle, his wings wrapped around him. They created points where they met and spiraled themselves around Vincent's body, making a drill that effectively got Vincent through. Spinning to a stop, Vincent's wings unwrapped themselves from him and took him down to the courtyard. It was left intact. Not a single flower was damaged or trampled. The walls stood with no scuff or marks. "Makes only sense that those two would keep this place perfect," he muttered to himself as he picked a flower from a nearby bush. The plumeria quickly withered and died in his hand. Vincent growled as the flower died, the dried pedals fell to the ground below.

He looked over to the archway that led out of the courtyard. He was going to make his entrance. As soon as he found the place where they were fighting…

Virgil was pissed. As Lars nursed the wound he had received from Link amidst the chaos, Virgil decided to take a stand for him self and Lars. With two swords created from his dark flames, he managed to keep Link and Ganondorf at bay. Adrenaline, or something akin to it for no knowing the shadow's inner workings, pumped through his system. He was going to make sure that that Link or Ganondorf would lay another hand on Lars. Lars was the brains of the outfit, and without him Virgil would be lost on exactly how to proceed ruling Hyrule, if only because Lars was older in years and hasn't aged at all since his creation. Virgil on the other hand was borne from a single entity whose passion for the fight was as great as the passion for love.

"My craftwork should be admired under different circumstances," Ganondorf muttered to Link. Even in the face of a being with power Ganondorf could only dream of having would his pride and ego still shine through. He stood straight, biding his time and waiting for a chance to attack. Ganondorf was no fool, not after he had underestimated Zelda and Link that, after years, lead to the predicament they were in.

"Not the time," Link muttered back. He figured something and only hoped Ganondorf could capitalize. Link raised his sword and charged forward toward Virgil. An obvious assault, Link knew that. And that was what he was hoping for.

Virgil managed to block the sword attack coming from above with both his swords. Link and Virgil were stuck like that for a moment before Virgil showed off his immense strength and kicked off Link causing him to fly. But not before Ganondorf came charging in with a fabled kick he used before.

Link flew upward, his body almost grazing the high ceiling above him. But his body was stopped right before he crashed on the floor below. And it wasn't Ganondorf, that man was still dodging sword attacks and delivering quick jabs packed with electrical energy at Virgil. Link looked behind him before he noticed that his arms, how he was being carried, began to burn. He was set down before the pain got to him. That was when Link got his first real look. Link turned around and saw Vincent, still blond, but with those cold heated color eyes. The six wings around Vincent were deadly, and that was the first thing that got Link's attention.

"Vincent?" Link asked, not knowing it was still his friend inside the fallen's body.

"The one and only," he said. Vincent's voice had always been warm, but for the second time in his life it sounded eerie. It was enough for Link to actually feel a chill down his spine. "Stand aside, let a knight handle this." Vincent brushed aside Link, the point where he touched Link burned again. He ambled over to the small skirmish that Ganondorf was in. He grabbed Ganondorf by the shoulder and pulled him out of the way of a lunging sword. "Your fight isn't with them, it's with me."

Virgil backed up a few steps and turned to see Lars who had an equally surprised look on his face. Virgil turned back to Vincent. "You were supposed to be dead!" Poor Virgil, he just doesn't get that Vincent's the Angel of Death. He's a shadow, so a person coming back to life shouldn't be too hard to believe. And Virgil couldn't say a thing.

"We could stand here and babble about who should be dead, who isn't dead, why am I here, and etc. Or we could just proceed with what's planned: Your death by my hands," Vincent said. He smiled at them and motioned with his fingers to come on. "We don't have all day now, let's get your appointment done so I can move on to the next…." Vincent nodded over to Lars. And that got Virgil attention, just how Vincent wanted it to.

And in a quick, fluid motion, Virgil crossed the distance between himself and Vincent and drove his sword into Vincent. But Vincent didn't fall. Vigil then found himself grabbed by Vincent's hand on his wrist.

"So, is that the best you can do?" Vincent asked. He pulled Virgil's sword in deeper, "That's it, deeper… harder… that's how you get your point across." He then threw Virgil away from him, his skin and armor sealing back up. No scar, no blood shed, immaculate as it was before. With his teeth bared in his psychotic smile, he turned to Virgil, recovering from being thrown like a rag doll over to Lars. Extending his first wing on his right side, he grabbed the sword known as Azrael. As Vincent's nimble yet gauntleted hands grasped the normal hilt, the blade shot out in a compressed and darker red than the one Vincent used before. He then started his slow walk over to Virgil.

Link only watched. This Vincent wouldn't want the help anyways. No matter how bad things got for it, no matter what was stacked up against it, that thing would be able to finish the deed by his own accord and no one else's. And Link remembered back when he was on the receiving end of its attacks. He knew all about the power that Vincent's unchained beast from within. A violent, sadistic, wild, and hungry… He could be summed up in one word: Dangerous.

"Looks like we got something as terrible and as powerful as them on our side," Ganondorf said. "Finally things are looking good for us."

"For now anyways," Link added. He never had seen Vincent like that before. Never had he seen him in dark armor. Never with six wings that looked like they were carved from ebony stone. But he had seen him with the eyes filled with the crimson hatred and anger. They were merciless in battle, cruel in life, and unforgivable in love. "Both of you on the same team cannot be good…"

"What're you talking about? I like him and he's kicking ass," Ganondorf commented.

"That's still the bad…" Link muttered.

Vincent stood over the kneeing Virgil. "Father always told me never to kick a man when he's down," he said with the wicked smile on his face. He raised his sword, "But he never said anything about impaling him on a mythical sword."

Virgil quickly rolled out of the way before the sword punctured his skull. He quickly ignited his hands and created sword to counter Vincent. Springing into action, he got to his feet and used his sword against Vincent. Without so much as moving, Vincent blocked both of Virgil's swords with his own and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Virgil extinguished the swords and wrapped his fingers around Vincent's hand and let the fire burn. But little did that do when Vincent had a fire that burned far more passionately than his.

Not willing to give up, Virgil brought his legs up and kicked away from Vincent. Falling to the ground, he got back up to his feet to see Vincent walking up to him again. He fired up his fists again and began to throw punches at Vincent. But every aim to the head was fruitless because Vincent either moved back or to the side. Virgil finally had enough of it and made new sword to battle Vincent. Virgil's rage was unchecked now and in a berserk state started to blindly attack Vincent in rapid succession and ferocity. But no attacks went made contact with flesh. Vincent seemed one step ahead as he dodged and sidestepped and parried attacks with his one sword. Both of them were locked in a violent ballet, one that was obviously on the attack and leading while the second simply defended.

In a moment of pure fury, Virgil put all he had into one sword attack, both blades of fire locked against Vincent's one lone blade. Vincent smiled devilishly once again and pushed off Virgil. While the shadow stumbled back, Vincent rose into the air and spread his wings. His dark wings shined in the soft light emitted from the torches in the throne room. The ebony feathered wings flapped and feathers began to fall. Vincent, with his evil smile still plastered on his face, looked down to Virgil. And then, his wings pointed to the struggling shadow and sharp objects shot around Virgil, trapping him in a circle.

Virgil looked around him and all he saw were the blades that Vincent paraded with him. All six of them, including the activated Azrael, stood around him. They were there to make sure he wouldn't move from where he stood. From the cocky Enma to the stoic Azrael to the regal Odin. From the impersonal Osiris, to the grim Thanatos, to the fierce Mors. The mighty blades of the Angel of Death stood against the Deva of Fire. Virgil looked around him; he knew there was no point in running as Vincent slowly drifted back down to the ground. All he could do was ignite his swords and wait for whatever Vincent had planned. And knowing the Angel better than most other people, he knew that it was going to be big and over the top. But that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

"It has been fun, Virgil," Vincent said. He had left the shadow's name in the air, let it linger, let it whimper at what was to come. He stopped in front of Enma and pulled the katana out. "But not even you can escape the pains of death. All six of them."

In a flash Vincent was at the other side and Virgil kneeled to the floor. Pain had shot through his chest, limbs, and heart. It coursed through his veins; a fierce burning that didn't go away. His eyes just made it to Vincent, with the last remnants of a samurai left his physical form. He picked up Odin and, for that split second, Vincent was clad in heavier armor and more elderly, his blond hair now a rich gold. He lifted the grand claymore up and charged at Virgil. Enma had done his trick. With the precision of a mantis, he had incapacitated Virgil, setting for the others to do their damage. And Odin did his, with a single swipe the blade made Virgil cry out as almost tore his soul out.

Odin was traded out and Osiris was next. Vincent brought up its curved blade and his body became lighter. A second scimitar formed itself in Vincent's free hand. And again Vincent did the lightning quick attack Once Osiris was on the bench, then came in Thanatos. The sword warped itself and created a scythe within Vincent's hands. Long, black, flowing robes draped Vincent in an ethereal glow. Taking the scythe in his hands, he delivered another blow to Virgil's spirit. Vincent looked to the cringing Virgil as his hand went to grasp the long sword that was Mors. He took great enjoyment of Virgil's pain and suffering. Death was not going to come fast for the Angel's target. It was going to be long and drawn out. His smiled disappeared as his armor melted away again to make way for a more tunic-like outfit. It was a touch longer and its neck was cut lower. The preceding attack made Virgil yell as the last twine of his string of life was cut. And finally, it was Azrael's turn. Vincent grabbed the blade's hilt and took his time drawing it from the ground. His armor brightened to a red. A dark red but a red all the same. A touch of red also entered his light blond hair. While it looked more like a soft pink, Vincent was probably glad that it was at least somewhere along the lines of red.

"This is the end, Virgil," Vincent said mockingly. He turned to face Virgil. The shadow held his arm, his eyes closed, and tears streaming. He no longer did the quick attack but ambled over to Virgil. Vincent cocked his head to the side and looked down. He then raised his sword. "Time to snub out your pathetic life."

Virgil kept his eyes tightly shut as he was ready to meet his end. But the searing sword didn't hit him. He managed to open his eyes even through the blinding pain and saw his friend, Lars there, blocking the deathblow. He watched as his friend struggled against the might and weight of Death's determination for his soul. For that moment, Virgil would be saved from the clutches of Death.

Lars held up his sword against Azrael, Vincent's strength undeniably boundless. And Lars did his best to keep the sword from piercing his friend's skull. But Vincent wanted Virgil's blood spilled. Lars wasn't about to let that happen though. Vincent had gotten lucky. If Virgil kept a clear enough head he could've easily outmatched Vincent. But it was the other way around that round. Vincent kept his cool, yet cocky, demeanor and Virgil lost it and wanted to end it quickly. Lars summoned his strength and managed to slide Vincent's sword away. The angel taken by surprise, Lars took advantage and kicked the blade out of his hands. Lars took his blade and ran it through Vincent, causing crimson blood to spill.

Lars didn't have time to see the arrogant, creepy smile that adorned Vincent's face. He turned to Virgil, "I know you're in pain but this is our one shot to take him down! You know what to do!"

Virgil, trying to forget all the pain he was feeling, got up to his feet and created a ball of fire in his hands. He didn't know if it would kill the Angel, he doubt it if it could've lived through everything they had put it through, but it was worth a shot. He gave Lars a nod and Lars withdrew his sword from Vincent's stomach and Virgil shot the fireball at Vincent. He put everything he had into it, so he hoped it took him out with a big bang.

As Lars slid away, Vincent looked up to see the ball of fire coming his way. In his arrogant way, Vincent thought to how that would've been able to do anything to him. It was a stupid ball of fire that would do little except leave a few burns. He felt angered since he thought that the shadows were just playing a game with him. That they thought he wasn't a big enough of threat. But then it hit him, and Vincent felt the wind got knocked out of him. But it didn't just burn away, it made an explosion loud enough and big enough to make the room shake and him fly out without the use of his wings.

Link watched as Vincent was thrown away through the wall into the adjacent area. His friend had done his best but he didn't think all the way through. He halfway hoped he was still alive. He didn't want his children growing up fatherless and he didn't want to see Malon as a widow. But the other half knew that once Lars and Virgil were done, then Ganondorf wouldn't be his only problem. Vincent was a power of the universe, something that had to happen. Death would always come, just like Vincent. And he hoped that Vincent's death had come. Maybe in the next life would he snap out of his darkness. But Vincent did do something. Link watched as Virgil fell back to his knees. He had poured everything into that explosive attack, and that meant he was weak. It may not have been honorable, but it was the only way to make sure Hyrule would be safe.

Link and Ganondorf sprung into action, almost like they were thinking the same thing. But with Virgil in such a dire condition, Lars would not let either Link or Ganondorf at him. He would fight with everything he had learned to keep them at bay until Virgil recuperated.

Vincent managed to open his eyes, pain and anger coursing through them. He looked around and found himself in the courtyard's garden. He was laying in a group of bushes. He groaned as he tried to stand and looked to see a red rose above his head. He looked around and all the bushes around him had roses, all in different colors, all not withering from his presence. He didn't know what to make of it. They were supposed to have dried and withered just from his touch. He managed to get to his feet and looked down to see his damaged armor. He was beat, even with the massive amount of power in his veins. He sneered angrily and hung his head low. He just wanted to protect his family and friends, not make it into a show of his omnipotence. And him being defeated was what it got him. He heard the screech of a bird and looked up to see Blaze circling around him. From even the distance, Vincent could tell it carried something in its beak.

It descended down and Vincent held out his hand. Blaze dropped the sword it carried onto its owner's hands. Blaze looked up to stare into Vincent's eyes. Even blinded by power, Vincent could see the tears stream from Blaze's eyes. Blaze had been with him since the beginning. Not the horse… not the dragon… not even this side of him. Vincent looked down to the sword and it was Eternity's Love, the sword Malon had crafted in symbol of their love. He didn't know he had even lost it in his rise to power. He stared at the sword and then to Blaze. Vincent's wings wrapped around him and then it evened it out to make a sphere that kept Vincent safe. It hovered in the air and slowly changed to the pure white that they were. He was not going to let his power govern him, he was going to take his power and use to what he wants to do…

( . ) -----------\

Vivienne paced back and forth, from where the beginning of the bench to the end. She was worried beyond anything. She fiddled with her fingers behind her back and kept her head down as she walked the distance back and forth. The clicking of her heels echoed throughout the temple, a constant punishment for Lance's ears. They had been there just a few minutes, nothing more than twenty, and Vivienne was already near to tearing out her hair. She stopped and took a deep breath. She would not know how to handle her father's death again. The first time was different, but all she could've done was cry. And if he had stayed dead, she would've been slowly trying to get over it. But she knew that he could come back, and if he stayed dead, then things weren't going to be good in Hyrule for much longer.

"Viv," Lance voice said.

That woke Vivienne from her daze and looked over to Lance. He had gotten up from his seat and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and stared into her eyes. He then wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay Viv, my dad and your dad are going to make sure of it. Neither of them is going to let anything hurt us or anyone else. Calm down."

"Lance," she said, her eyes nearing tears. "I just can't stand knowing that my dad is risking his life. I-If he dies, I'm not sure I can handle that again."

"Viv, I'm sure he'll make it," Lance said. He leaned back and looked at her at again. He brushed back some of her orange-red hair and smiled. "They've been at this for far longer than we've been alive. I'm sure they can handle it."

Vivienne calmed down at his words. She buried herself in his chest and just stood there, with his arms around her. Everything would be fine, as long as she kept faith in the people she loved.

"The future of the proud clan is in the hand's of a woman?" yelled out a voice.

Lance and Vivienne looked up and around to see no one else there with them. And then, as they were beginning to worry, the sword Vincent once used rose into the air. Its burgundy handle and hilt radiated in a soft aura. Its blade unsheathed itself and it hovered in its dark glory. Lance and Vivienne looked up at it and were about to speak before it boomed out.

"I also sense my brother here," it turned from side to side as if it were looking for him. "That self righteous instrument knows better than to show itself."

"What are you?" Vivienne asked.

"I am the Demon Sword, a sword crafted for the sole purpose to help the dark rid itself of light. But my use was never by the dark. It was by the three descended angels and the Gods' hero. I, along with my comrades, was used to vanquish evil not once, but twice. And in the course of my existence, I have resided with the family that has been descended from the same angels. And you, my dear, are its heir to the head of the family. But when I was borne, so was another blade… and the blade had been used as the bane of evil. It mocks me by letting only people chosen by the Gods' to remove it from its resting place. And its resting place is here. And now that I see that the current master has decided to leave it unattended and my demon to leave me unattended, then I can take this one chance to kill him."

Vivienne figured that, unlike her father's swords, this one was its own being. It wasn't just another sword, and it wasn't a sword that held a soul, this one was just as alive as herself and Lance.

"So move!" it said before it leveled itself out and shot itself to the door of time. It found itself stuck in the middle. Like a key, it turned and the door finally moved. Its slabs of concrete parted and the Master Sword stood before them, under the light from the lone window. The Demon Sword closed in on its brother and was about to attack before Vivienne grabbed it. "Unhand me woman!"

"No!" Vivienne said. "I'm not going to let you take this time and destroy some…one else." She looked over to Lance. "Lance, I think it's best to see if that sword will let you take it. It wont be safe there with this one here out for blood…er… steel."

Lance nodded and jogged over to the standing sword. He took it in both his hands and pulled. And it didn't budge. He pulled on it some more with all his might but it was to no avail. "Come on! I need to protect you. And if worse comes to worse, than I need you to help my dad out!" he yelled out as he tugged. And at the moment Lance was about to give up, he freed the sword from its place. Lars laughed triumphantly as its sheath magically appeared on his back. "I got it!"

"Good," Vivienne said as she walked back to the fallen scabbard. "And you will behave while everyone might need us." She picked up the scabbard and began to sheath the sword in it.

"No, what're you doing! No…" it said before it was shut up in its scabbard.

Then they heard the song from before, Blaze's Cry. Lance and Vivienne ran outside to see the bird circle above the castle in the distance. That was it, that was the thing that told them to come. Vivienne was scared for a moment while Lance looked like he was ready to drop down the sword and run the other way. But he didn't. He took her hand in his and together they began to walk to the castle. Their fathers needed them the most at that point, and they weren't going to let them down.

( . ) -----------\

Link dodged Lars' attack and countered with one of his own. Virgil had rejoined the fight and it seemed that he was perfectly fine. He even seemed to act on something else other than basic gut instinct and survival. It had to be since he somehow the upper hand on Ganondorf. The shadows were determined to stay alive, and they knew they had to get better. Another thing like Vincent showing up could've gotten them killed if they weren't careful.

Lars and Link were locked in battle once again. Sword against sword they clashed, sparks flying. Sweat dropped from their foreheads as the battle became heated. Neither of them left the other had a chance to attack. It was either to attack or to defend. But Link wasn't happy with that; he needed something that gave him leverage. Unfortunately anything he could pull out needed distance, or was somewhere in the castle.

But what happened next caught everyone off guard. In a red blur, something forced apart Link, Ganondorf, Lars, and Virgil. Link and Ganondorf looked at one another, they were both fine but on the other side of the room, Virgil and Lars seemed to be holding their sides. In the middle of the opposing forces was one person, clad in scarlet armor. Long, flowing, red hair cascaded over the cloak composed out of purist white feathers. And Link was able to make out other things from only staring at his back. His right arm was covered in a white sleeve, unlike his left that was in skintight black glove that was in union to the suit that could have been worn. He had an armguard on the, once it reached around the elbow, jutted forward in a candle flame-like extension. The right arm held a sword, but the sleeve covered the hand. And then the person looked back. With his red eyes and with the smirk Link easily recognized, Vincent stood there. "Hey Link, you ready to keep these guys from turning Hyrule into a hell one earth?

"Vincent?" Link asked. He wasn't sure what to think. Vincent had his old features. And he was now in armor that was modeled by the fire he had inside.

"You mean the evil side decided to take a break?" Ganondorf asked. "He has more forms and personalities than I had Gerudos at my feet when I was king."

"Screw you Ganondorf," Vincent said as he turned his attention to Lars and Virgil. "Link, you and I are sitting in front of us. We're going to have to work together on this. We may have been raised different, act different, and look different. But deep down, we're more alike than anyone else. And we need each other to overcome the fact that we have out own dark side. I though I got rid of mine, and then it's here in front of us, but no… our dark side never leaves us. Its all the bad we have inside… my power hunger and your sometimes brash and reckless behavior. And like it or not, its there. So together, we can finish these two. You ready?"

Link picked up Ares and started to walk up to Vincent. "Knight and Hero… so these two are up to us alone."

"Not too sure," Vincent said. "We have to be strong enough to face ourselves, but that doesn't mean we can't get a little help."

"Let's hope we won't need them."

"Hopefully."


	13. XIII The End of All Hope

**XIII.** The End of All Hope

"Nice armor," Link said over to Vincent.

"Thanks, just picked it up," Vincent commented. "I think it really brings out my eyes."

Link watched as Vincent smirked at his own comment, flashing those pearly whites. Link chuckled, Vincent was one of a kind, and there will always be no doubt about it. He was always one for the extravagance and flashiness of life, quite unlike Link himself. Simplicity seemed to work just fine with Link. And that's why he would always prefer his green tunic to any armor any day. He took a deep breath, "Why did you come back, Vincent? You had no way of knowing if you could've helped or not. You know you're a little bit too reckless for your own good sometimes."

"That's the beauty of it," Vincent said. He looked forward to Virgil, the young shadow that had taken the power he once had. He was the materialization of everything that was in Vincent's darker side, everything from the no guilt to the blind faith. "I knew something was going to happen. Relax, I know you could've handled this. I just figured that my friend might've needed some help."

Link sighed, "Of course, Vincent."

"Listen, we got something to worry about right now," Vincent said. "I'll take the one on the right and you take the one on the left."

Link chuckled. He wouldn't have it any other way. With Virgil on the right and Lars on the left, it worked out perfectly. "Fine by me," Link said.

"You two talk too much!" Virgil yelled out as he sprung into action. Instead of stopping when he heard Lars call out to him to wait, he continued and locked himself in blind combat with Vincent. Taking swing after swing, Vincent only needed to dodge and avoid his sloppy attacks. And that made Virgil yell out in anger, letting out his power. The power that he radiated from himself could've stifled anyone else but Vincent stood there unaffected by the sudden change in Virgil. In a radiating glow, he continued his assault on Vincent but still never getting anywhere with Vincent dodging him all the time. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he looked up to the smiling Vincent standing not too far away.

"What's the matter Virgil? I thought you were better than this," Vincent said.

"Why don't you keep still?" Virgil roared. He lunged forward again and noticed that Vincent decided to play along and did keep still.

But he didn't hit Vincent. He didn't hit armor. He heard a metal clang. He noticed that his swords were against Vincent's own sword. Virgil had no idea where had Vincent pulled that from because a moment ago, Vincent didn't have any weapon by his side at all. But there he was, blocking Virgil's attack with a sword with his covered hand. But Virgil refused to let that faze him. If Vincent wanted to be random like that, then it was fine. He wasn't going to let that bother him. He was going to kill Vincent and draw whatever power he had and make it his own. And then there wouldn't be anything to stop him and Lars from taking over Hyrule.

He pushed against Vincent but the redhead didn't budge. He pushed with all his might but Vincent didn't move nor did his sword. Virgil was getting desperate. He wanted to win. He needed to win. But Vincent was making it difficult. Vincent was making it impossible. And he didn't want that to keep happening. He needed to end it with Vincent so he could go help with Lars. Link was obviously the most dangerous one. He was able to turn the tables on any situation. And that meant that he was going to be the hardest to bring down. But Vincent seemed like he was a close second.

Vincent decided he had enough time playing with Virgil and began to push against him. Virgil's sword and feet began slide back and Vincent moved forward. He wasn't fighting for anything else except to protect his family and friends. That's what fed his power and that was what made him that much more powerful. Virgil only relied on power, Vincent learned from that mistake. Vincent was relying on his love for his family and that made him powerful enough to go against Virgil. That and this time he was able to keep his senses with him. But this time he was going to close the deal. Link had Lars so nothing should be able to stop him this time from defeating Virgil.

Link and Lars' blades clashed against each other. Sparks flew and the metal rang in their ears. They started their fight not too long after Virgil decided to make the first move. And the two were a square match. Of course, Link was able to knock his shield into Lars' head a few times but he never had the opportunity to deliver a killing blow. Their moves were identical. And it made sense to Link that Lars figured he could take a risk and rush at Link when the opportunity arose but knew that Link wouldn't have the same one if he were to miss. But Link wasn't that cocky, he knew what would've happened if he would try one of those attacks at Lars. And he was willing to risk being incapacitated by Lars' dark shield.

Link dodged a thrust Lars threw, just mere inches away from piercing through Link's abdomen. He then quickly turned and kicked away Lars sword and brought in his sword for an arching slash that was blocked by Lars' shield. Lars knew he didn't have his sword anymore and instead of taking the time to make another one from the shadows, he balled up his fist and threw it to Link. The Hero managed to sidestep the punch and ducked down to sweep the feet from under Lars. And that was something that the shadow didn't expect, making Link's attempt successful. Lars fell to the floor, and Link quickly took his sword and came down on Lars. But Lars saw the killing strike as it was coming and quickly rolled out of the way. He turned and noticed that Link drove his sword deep into the ground, meaning that Link wouldn't be able to pick it up without wasting some time. And that was an opportunity Lars wasn't about to miss. He jumped onto his feet and, using his shield, rammed into Link. The two of them slammed into the wall, Link getting most of the shock.

Lars smiled, he had Link pinned down. He freed his left hand and created a new sword from the shadows and held it down. He was going to spike it through Link and that would be the end of him. Though Link had other plans, and dying wasn't one of them. He kicked against the wall with enough of force to free himself of Lars and make him wobble back. Rolling away so he had enough distance from Lars, Link stood up and reached into the air and from the air a boomerang formed. Just like he had when he was ten. With the expertise he once used one with, he threw the boomerang to Lars, getting bigger as it flew so that it once again kicked the feet from under Lars. As he fell once more, Link ran over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground. He looked back over to Lars as he was getting up. That was something Link didn't want to happen. Sheathing his sword on his back and replacing his shield along with it, Link notched two arrows in a magically formed bow and aimed carefully on the staggering Lars. He fired away his arrows and the two flew past Lars, causing a bit of confusion for the shadow only to realize that he was being pulled toward the wall.

The arrows dug deep into the wall and brought Lars along with them. A magical tie kept the two together and tightened as soon as Lars joined them at the wall. More arrows joined keeping Lars in place as he tried to struggle to break himself free. More and more roped bound him to the wall, invisible to his eye. And in a matter of moments he couldn't move an inch. He sneered and looked up to Link who had a smile on his face as his arm was lowering and the bow dissipating into the air.

"Bastard!" Lars yelled out.

"I had a mother and father," Link said as he walked up. "Unlike you, who only really had a father."

"You know this isn't going to be the end," he spat. "Virgil won't lose. His power is unparalleled."

"No, Vincent's power was unparalleled. And I think he still is," Link said. He sighed as he unsheathed his sword. "And Power isn't everything. Vincent found that out the hard way. I, on the other hand, don't rely on power." He looked down, "Unfortunately it seems the darker half of me prefers to hide safely behind it instead of using his wits. Goodbye, Lars, you were a good foe."

"You wouldn't!" Lars yelled out as Link's sword was driven deep into his gut. He slowly felt the life that was given to him slowly begin to sip away. He didn't bleed, he didn't feel the pain, but he knew death was coming. He looked to Link once more as his vision darkened. He only hoped that Virgil was able to finish the deed. If he taught anything to that reckless, loose cannon it was to not give up one their ideals. Lars wished he could tell Virgil that he was an idiot one more time before he was gone for good.

"Idiot?" Link repeated. "I wonder what that was about."

Link was pushed away violently as Virgil swooped in. He stared at Lars' cold eyes and wanted to reach up and close them but he didn't have it in him. He looked away, single tear falling from his eye. His anger was reaching critical points. He had to get rid of Vincent and Link, there was nothing else that he wanted more. He wanted vengeance for the death of his comrade. He turned his eyes on Link and quickly lunged at him, letting his instincts and power control his attacks.

Link was taken aback as Virgil attacked him. Link found it hard to retaliate to the sudden attacks. They were forceful, they were strong, and they were aimed to kill. But Link only had to wait for his chance to attack but he didn't get the chance to when Vincent came in and tackled Virgil through the wall. Link wondered how much it was going to cost to fix that wall. But he shook that thought from his head and ran over to the hole in the wall. He peeked in to see Virgil and Vincent untangling themselves from each other as they were trying to get up. Link would have to make sure to tell Vincent to watch his strength.

"Don't you dare try to stop me!" Virgil screamed out as he got to his feet.

Vincent chuckled and looked at him, "Me? Dare? Never."

Virgil took his swords and ran forward to Vincent, not bothering to notice that the flames from them were making a few things in the room they were in – a library – to catch on fire. But that didn't stop him from closing in on Vincent and brought his swords up to hit him. But Vincent sidestepped and tripped Virgil making him collapse. He jumped back and from his sleeve brought out Osiris. He gripped it tightly in his right hand and with one movement, made a gust of air form with one swing to put out the fired. Although wind wasn't his element, that didn't mean he couldn't use it when he needed it, only if he made Osiris to act like a giant fan.

Virgil got to his feet, "You're not going to stop me!"

"Stop you?" Vincent asked. "I simply wanted to kill you so that Hyrule can be safe once more. Sure, I'm no hero but I am a protector of this realm."

"Some protector, you don't even know your true destiny," Virgil said as he looked up at Vincent. "You do realize that you are Death, Link is War, and Ganondorf, well why spoil you?"

"Yeah, why spoil me?" Vincent asked. "Like destiny can control me or something like that. Right now, there's something I gotta handle and that's you Virgil." Osiris returned back into Vincent's sleeve and the mightier Azrael came out to take its place. Vincent knew he was going to need every ounce of power he had to defeat Virgil. He was no push over, especially since he had his power. Though Vincent knew all of that, he knew he could take him on. He would do it to make sure that everyone he loved was going to stay safe. And he would have no remorse for taking down Virgil.

"I don't think so!" Virgil yelled as he created a whip of fire that tied up Vincent's hand. With the whip tight, Virgil smirked and used the whip to throw Vincent to the nearest wall.

Books fell as Vincent was thrown against a bookcase that lined the wall. He groaned and dropped Azrael to the floor. He fell but was caught by the neck and dragged back up, his steel boots hovering above the ground. He looked down to see Virgil glaring at him. Virgil managed to keep Vincent in the air as he got him off the bookcase and then he slammed him into it again. Vincent felt his armor beginning to crack and the wall giving way. Virgil was mad, no doubt about it. But Vincent wasn't about to let the overly emotional half win. Odin came next from his sleeve and Vincent lifted high above his head and just as Virgil was about to slam him into the wall again, he drove it right into the skull of his enemy.

Vincent instantly fell down to the floor, right next to Virgil's body. No doubt about that time, Virgil was dead. He sighed and picked up Azrael as Odin went back up into his sleeve. He lay back on the bookcase and watched as Link's gloved hand was offered to him. Chuckling, Vincent grabbed his friend's hand and got up to his feet. "Looks like we did it once again," Vincent said. "You're still the big hero and I get to go home to a wife… with six kids."

"You sure its just six?" Link asked.

"I swear if Malon's pregnant again," Vincent complained with a smile. "Ah, oh well, just another kid to spoil."

Link laughed, "And I can finally play with Zina once we get back."

But their victory was cut short by maniacal laughter. The two looked at one another before rushing out of the room and watched as Ganondorf stood there absorbing the violent aura that consumed Virgil. He laughed, his head high and cocked back as he laughed. He stopped and looked down and straight toward Vincent and Link. His eyes were glowing red. Link thought back to when he had first seen those eyes. Those glowing eyes that Ganondorf had before he had became the dark beast so many years ago. He reached down into the ground, as if it were made of dark water and pulled out a long serrated sword. The sword he had used against Link and Vincent the first time he escaped the sacred realm. But that wasn't all. As he advanced on the two, his body began to morph into something more terrifying, something more evil, and something that showed the real Ganondorf. He stepped up in front of Link and looked down, the demon's snout taking in Link's smell. He roared out, blowing Link's hat off.

Link stayed still. Ganon was back and he had one of the four swords with him, the one that simply had disappeared after the battle for Hyrule. And to accommodate, it too had grown in length and in intimidation. Link gripped Ares tightly. He knew what he had to do. But as he was about to duck and roll, he saw the feathered cape of Vincent high above. Link looked up to watch as Vincent jumped on Ganon's head. It then hit Link that this time, Ganon wasn't the same size as he once was… he was far larger. Large enough to roar with Vincent's decent on his back and his horns scrape the ceiling of the throne room. Link decided to take Vincent's distraction and do what he needed to do against Ganon to bring him down once again.

Vincent gripped the red hair of Ganon's mane tightly as he thrashed around. Vincent took Azrael in one hand. And in one quick jab he went to pierce the skull of Ganon but that didn't work out like Vincent had hoped. Like trying to pierce a rock with a regular sword, so was the same thing with Azrael and Ganon. But there was more to it. There was a force against Vincent that knocked Azrael out of his hands and thrown far away. Vincent knew that wasn't a good thing, that was his most powerful sword and it didn't do anything against Ganon. He was pretty much at the top of the mountain with no flag to plant.

"Perfect," Vincent said as he brought out Odin. "Guess a little off the top is out of the question, aint it Ganondorf?"

Vincent found out that wasn't such a good idea as Ganon's free hand came and grabbed him – more like clawed him, ripping off quite a few feathers – and slug him into the wall. With bits and pieces falling off his armor, his breastplate hardly as elegant as it was, Vincent fell onto the floor. He groaned and looked up, "Ow… that hurt."

Link had went around and while Ganon was thrashing in place to find what he needed. The rainbow colored tail that was Ganon's only weakness. Taking Ares, whose power was more than enough to make up for the megaton hammer, and hit it with all his might. But it too bounced off the rock hard tail and then it swung, knocking Link into the nearest column. With the wind in his lungs gone, Link had a hard time getting up from that. He caught his breath and used Ares to get to his feet and looked up to see Ganon breathing down on him. He raised his sword and Link quickly rolled out of the way to dodge the sword strike that split the floor.

Link breathed hard and raised his sword in defense as Ganon took a wide swing when he noticed that Link wasn't there anymore. The powerful swing sent Link flying back and crashing to the ground. He felt too many bones broken for him to move without feeling pain. He wished he had Vincent's abnormal healing factor right then. But as he turned to look as Vincent fell to the floor from the quakes of Ganon moving. Link looked up to see Ganon turning and began to walk up to him. Link wasn't about to give up, he tried to move his legs and arms so that he could get to his feet. But there was too much pain shooting through his body. He groaned once again and watched as Ganon advanced.

"Don't worry, dad," said a voice. A pair of boots filled Link's vision. He looked up to see a blond head and… the blue and gold scabbard from the Master Sword. "Me and Vivienne can handle it from here."

"Daddy?" Vivienne asked as she lifted her dad's body up and propped him back on the wall. She removed his mantle and put it down beside him. She was going to remove his battered armor before a hand gripped hers.

"Vivi? What are you doing here?" Vincent asked. His eyes were still closed. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm here to help, daddy," she responded. "You and Link are beaten right now. You two just got through those two weirdoes and now you're going against that." She looked at her father, "But you guys cant do it anymore. You two have reached it, the part where you old fogies can sit in your rocking chairs and smoke a pipe."

"I hate smoking," he said, opening his eyes slightly, "And I'm not old."

"Dad, take it easy," Vivienne said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. She looked over to see Lance rush to Ganondorf, the Master Sword held high read to cleave at Ganon's body. She looked down to see her swords along with the two swords her father left with her. She took her normal swords off and threw them onto Vincent's feathery cushion. She drew the two swords and ran forward, her heels clicking as she did. She ran forward and pushed Lance aside and locked her two swords with Ganon's as he swung downwards.

Lance stood there, a little surprised at the strength Vivienne held.

"Lance, sweetie," she said as she struggled against Ganon. "No time to gawk. I don't get it either but go around. Your dad knew about something was back there. You do the same!"

Lance nodded and ran to see the glowing tail that swung around on its own. Not exactly sure what to do, he looked down at the Master Sword in his hand and gripped it tightly. He stabbed down on the tail and by the way Ganon had roared in pain and thrashed around to quickly turn, that did the trick. But as Lance watched as Ganon turn around to look down at him, the beast raised his sword again. But then he noticed something white climb on top of Ganon. Lance focused to see that Vivienne was climbing on top of Ganon, one sword sheathed and the other in her hand. Lance smiled, Vivienne was a true Aegis. Right down from the name to what it represented. He watched her stab Ganon's shoulder and quickly dodge before his other hand reached up there to claw at her. He didn't need another order shouted at him to know what he had to do.

Lance saw the tail again and attacked it again, this time with more force in his swing. He spent enough time just standing by and letting other people do the work. Vivienne herself was doing the most against Ganon. She was putting herself right at death's door to make sure the Lance had enough time to get to the tail. And he wasn't about to let all that work happen in vain. And then he attacked it again. Ganon was roaring in pain. But Lance didn't care, he wanted Ganon down and out. It was his job to make sure that _his _family, _his_ friends, and _his_ kingdom was going to be safe. Lance grasped the Master Sword in both of his hands. And looked at the majestic blade. And for that second, he basked in the majesty of it. The sword that his father had used to defeat Ganon before was in his hands. It chose him but he knew it wasn't just because the Hero of Time was his father… it knew that he was the one who had to take up the sword to strike down Ganon once and for all. And as Lance looked up all the way to the point, he noticed Vivienne fighting with all she had. Beautiful, brilliant, and the love of his life. Lance knew that if he was going to stop Ganon for anyone, it was going to be for her.

And in one quick move, he sliced off the tail. He looked up as Ganon thrashed around the throne room, destroying walls and the floor beneath him. In his dangerous rampage, Vivienne fell off Ganon. She fell to the floor but as she was going land, Lance quickly caught her in his arms. They both looked up as Ganon began to decrease in size. The traits that made him a monster began to fade away. The sword Ganon gripped fell to the floor and buried itself into the ground, standing out and slowly reverting back to its usual form.

In a matter of moments, Ganondorf was revealed, on his knees looking up. The power left him, making him fall forward. He gasped for breath and coughed up blood. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the floor, cracking it a little more.

Lance put Vivienne down on the floor and watched Ganondorf, not quite sure what to do. Lance turned around to see his father's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father smile at him.

"You did great Lance," Link said. He reached and took the Master Sword from Lance. "Don't be too mad I finish it for you two."

"Uh, it's fine dad," Lance said as he watched as his father walked forward.

"Vivi," Vincent said as he walked up.

"Uh, what is it, daddy?" she asked as she looked behind her to see her father.

Vincent put the feathered cape around his daughter. "We didn't talk about it but why are you wearing that?"

Vivienne chuckled nervously. She looked down and then at Lance. She turned her head back to Vincent, "See… I inherited your sense of fashion!"

Vincent crossed his arms and stared at her, "We will talk about this later on. Now watch, this is always a good show."

Link walked up to Ganondorf. He was cautious while he walked up to him. Ganondorf was on the floor but that didn't mean he didn't have another trick. Link stopped right in front of Ganondorf and looked down to him, "Why Ganondorf? This was your chance to redeem yourself. This was the time where you could've lived out your life instead of being locked up again. You could've just forgotten about making Hyrule yours. You knew this was going to happen."

"You really think I would've changed sides?" he asked, looking up to Link. "Why would I? And be under your valiant hawk eyes? Making sure and keeping tabs on me. Not a chance."

Link sighed. "Then bye," he said as he struck Ganondorf through the chest. Link knew he couldn't kill him. And the only thing that he could've used to take Ganondorf away from that realm was the Master Sword. Link used his power as the Hero of Time and Knight of the Goddesses along with the power of the Master Sword to seal Ganon away. And as the sword stuck through Ganondorf, a bright light emitted from the blade and started to make Ganondorf dissipate. He yelled with a mixture of pain and frustration as he was being sent back to his prison.

Before Ganondorf was completely gone, he looked up to Link, "I will be back. Somehow and someway I'll be back. Whether you like it or not. Whether you are alive or not. There are plenty of people in this world who root for me."

"Me too," Link said as Ganondorf completely vanished. He sighed and looked at the Master Sword. He turned and looked over to Lance, Vivienne, and Vincent. He smiled softly and gave them thumbs up. "We did it!"



Zelda and Malon sat outside on the stoop of the Aegis household. The two of them had a drink in their hands, water for Zelda, coffee for Malon. But Zelda also had Zina on her lap, fast asleep. The children had been put to bed a while ago. Their husbands were gone for the entire day, and in a few minutes they would still be gone even in the daybreak of another day. But as the two looked at the entrance to the village, the sun began to poke through and with the sun came the silhouettes of four figures off in the distance. Malon stood up and looked to see who was coming into the village.

"Mom!" Lance yelled out as he waved, spotting the two women first. "Mrs. Aegis!"

Lance and Vivienne took off toward the house as Link and Vincent walked at their own pace.

"You too quite the beating, Vincent," Link said as they walked. He smiled as Zelda stood up with Zina in her arms and hugged her son. Vivienne did a little more than hug her mother affectionately. More like Vivienne hadn't seen her mother in ages and they had just reunited. He turned back to Vincent, "So you might need to think twice about sleeping with Malon."

"Then how am I going to get any res- oh you mean that!" Vincent said. He chuckled, "Yeah, well, I'm too sore to do much of anything except walk and sleep. But I guess you were right, like always… Lance and Vivi were meant for something big. I only hope that this is it."

"Me too," Link said. "Me too."

A/N: See, I was writing this and when it came to the Ganondorf fight, I didn't think it would end! But it's over. One last chapter, the nice little epilogue.


	14. XIV The Epilogue

A/N: I'm sure by now you noticed the chapter started with 'the'. Well…

**XIV.** The Epilogue

Vincent plopped down on the suspended bench and looked over to Link, "I think it holds. Looks like we aren't that bad of handymen at all."

"Well of course," Link said as he took a seat next to Vincent. "I'm sure the two of could've built this if we wanted to. Besides, I'm not bad with my hands so I doubt that we were going to fail at this."

Vincent laughed a bit, 'Yeah, imagine that the two of us, warriors chosen by the Goddesses themselves. You save the world and I take out everyone and to think that we could fail building a stupid bench. That would've been rich. We'll get work on the castle tomorrow, right Link?"

"Yeah we will," Link answered, not looking back to Vincent that time. "We are going to need more people than just the two of us to rebuild the throne room after you and your dramatic entranced took its toll on it."

Vincent laughed, "Not my fault, I'm telling you. Thanks for helping me out to build the bench, wouldn't want the wives waiting out on the steps like they did last time. Hopefully there won't be a time they need to but it's nice to have on summer day."

"You got that right," Link said lazily as he sat back on the bench.

Malon came out of the house and turned to Link and Vincent. She smiled at the both of them and walked over to the two. Link, seemingly getting the hint in Malons's eyes decided to get up from the bench and walked back into the house. It didn't matter to him anyways; he had a wife to get to anyways, just like how Vincent did. But, as Link left the two alone, Malon was going to go and sit down. But Vincent, being the jerk that he was some of the time, lay out on the bench and smiled up at Malon as she now had nowhere to sit. But, Malon, being married to Vincent for 17 years, simply sat on him. After a colorful exchange of words, the couple managed to lie together on the bench and watched as the sun started to set.

Malon was the first to catch Lyndis come out of the inn with someone by her side. Malon waved at Lyndis. The blond noticed the redhead's greeting and waved back. She whispered something to the man that was next to her and together they walked up to Malon and Vincent.

"That thing doesn't look to sturdy," Lyndis said, looking up at the two. "And shouldn't you two go inside if you want to get a little comfy with each other?"

"Well then, how about you first tell us about him and then we'll think about moving inside," Malon said.

Lyndis smiled and laughed as she looked down. She was trying to hold the red that was creeping into her cheeks. She looked back up to Malon and Vincent and clutched onto her man tighter, "Well this is… Sigurd Sombra. Isn't he is a sexy beast?"

Malon laughed. Vincent rolled his eyes. Sigurd Sombra, Lyndis' man was quite the looker. Blond strands of hair fell from his head, sometimes doing the job of covering up his crimson red eyes that rivaled with Vincent's scarlet one's for the most piercing. If one played close enough attention, he wore a skintight, blue bodysuit under the dark gray tunic that he wore. And Vincent couldn't help but noticed that he smiled, that Sigurd didn't look like he was accustomed to smiling. But he smiled a genuine one nonetheless. Most likely he was just happy to be with Lyndis. But as Malon and Lyndis laughed, he simply smiled and Vincent just sighed. They wouldn't understand women. No man ever does… unless they were in the same league as Lars and Virgil.

"It's nice to meet you both," Sigurd said. He turned back to Lyndis, "Weren't we out to go get something to eat?"

"Oh, you two can stop by for dinner in about an hour," Malon said. "It's almost done and you know I have to make enough for everyone. And everyone means almost fifteen, and including you two we'd be at fourteen. Fifteen if we're going to count our little miracle, right Vincent."

"Wait… what?" Vincent asked. Vincent leaned his head back and groaned, "I almost forgot you told me you got pregnant again."

"How could you forget?" Malon asked him.

"I'm sorry I was off saving the world with Link and it slipped my mind," Vincent answered.

The two of them laughed and then they quieted down. Malon turned to Lyndis, "So stop by if you can wait an hour."

"Well, I guess we can do that then," Lyndis said as she looked over to Sigurd. He nodded and the made her smile. She turned back to Malon and Vincent, "I guess I'll see you two later at dinner." She turned to her boyfriend, "Come on Sigurd, and let's go get something to bring to dinner. Or we find something to do to pass the time."

"Of course, Lyn," he answered and the two of them began to walk away.

Vincent and Malon sat together on the bench and watched them walk away. Vincent kissed the top of Malon's head and then wrapped his arms around her. Malon looked up to him and was going to give him a kiss, the chains that held the side of their lower bodies gave way and the lower part of the bench fell. The two of them looked at each other in shock at what just happened and the bust out laughing. They decided to kiss each other before they got up from the fallen bench.

"Nice job there," Malon said as she walked to the front door.

"Blame Link, he did most of the work," Vincent added.

The two of them opened the front door and there they found Link and Zelda, kissing each other rather intimately on the couch. They immediately broke it was Malon and Vincent had opened the door. The two were rather red. Vincent, being the bastard that he still is, went over and sat between the two. Malon chuckled as she went into the kitchen. Vincent looked at Link and Zelda and then sighed, leaned back on the couch, and then put an arm around the both of them.

"Isn't it great you two?" Vincent asked. "We can finally just kick it back and hopefully never get caught like that again."

"Vincent, you're terrible," Zelda said as she laughed.

"Oh your sister has found another guy to shack up with again," Vincent said to Link. "Good looking guy too. Coming over to dinner too so you can interrogate him."

"You think that's what I want," Link said. In truth, that's exactly what he wanted. He doesn't let anyone just get close with his sister unless he has his time with him. He still likes being the older brother after so many years but that's how Link is. And he really wants to see this new guy so he can make sure he's worth his sister's time. Lyndis was Lyndis, and she needed someone that would no doubt take care of her and Link was going to make sure of that. "But it's nice to know that they are coming over later."

"Yeah, sounds like a nice little Aegis/Knightly family gathering," Vincent said. "We should have more of those like we used to have… before all the kids."

"Vincent, why is your name first?" Zelda asked.

"I have a reason!" Vincent said as he turned to Zelda, a little too emphatic. Anything to disprove that he was an egotistical, arrogant, and - well that picture had been painted before. "It's all alphabetical."

"Of course it is Vincent," Zelda said, like she was talking to a child.

"Hey, Vincent," Link called. "Have you seen Lance?"

"Have you seen Vivi?" he asked back.

Lance and Vivienne sat atop the roof of the house. Vivienne had her head on Lance's shoulder and the two of them were watching the sun go down the horizon. Lance put his arm around Vivienne's shoulder. He looked over to her and she looked up at him. Lance couldn't help but love the red dress she decided to where that day. He was sure her father hated it but he didn't care, she was beautiful in it. And he decided to give his dad's wardrobe choice a try and he wore a fresh green tunic. Though he didn't go for the tights, he wore tan leggings. Close enough, anyways.

"Hey, Lance," Vivienne said softly.

"Yeah, Viv, what is it?" he asked.

She put an arm around him and snuggled closer to him. "I love you. And I'm glad we made it out alive."

"Me too," Lance said. "And I love you too."

The two leaned closer to each other and shared one more kiss before the sun completely went down the horizon. The two of them broke the kiss and then looked down to the ground to see most of the kids come back to the house along with Lyndis and Sigurd walking up. The two of them were quite close. And as Lance and Vivienne watched, Sigurd and Lyndis stopped to give her a quick kiss. Lyndis decided to go up and into the house first as Sigurd fixed his tunic outside. He finished and then looked up to see Lance and Vivienne. The two of them looked at Sigurd strangely before he smiled at them and waved his hand before he headed inside.

"I guess we should go back inside," Vivienne said.

"Wait," Lance said as she tried to get up.

"What, Lance," Vivienne asked.

He smiled and the kissed her one more time, "Nothing, Viv, that was it."

"You're bad," Vivienne said as she laughed at him before kissing him back.

And so the two of them became more than just friends that day, much to the chagrin of Vincent. And the Knightly and Aegis family would probably unite with one another in the future. And for the time being, peace finally rested on Hyrule. No more psycho kings of evil, no more overzealous angels, and no more rebellious and happy shadows. Just all that was left was to live out the rest of their lives. And hopefully, there would be nothing else to threaten that again.

End…

Question Mark.

A/N: Yes, you know already the answer Zoshonel, but who knows when it'll come out of my brain. Oh wait, I do. Gotta finish some other fanfictions first. Oh, caught a few mistakes after Zos pointed them out… I hopefully got them all.


End file.
